The Red Thread Of My Destiny
by Aida Yie
Summary: Apakah kau dan aku terhubung oleh takdir benang merah? Apakah dirimu adalah takdir benang merahku?
1. Chapter 1

Well..ini adalah fanfict pertama hamba. Difanfict pertama ini hamba coba membuat cerita dengan pairing Naruto Hinata dan Sasuke Sakura. Tapi disini pairing NaruHina akan lebih menonjol dibandingkan SasuSaku. Namun hamba akan berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan keduanya. Mohon petunjuk senior-senior sekaliannn.

Destiny © Aida Yie

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, etc. | Rate : Fiction T |

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku. |

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura & Gaara : 20 tahun**

**Hinata & Matsuri : 19 tahun**

.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun..hiks.., aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Gadis dengan mata emerald tersebut berteriak dan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia telah menyiapkan dirinya jika pemuda raven yang sangat ia cintai ini menolaknya, namun saat itu tiba, persiapannya runtuh seketika. Air matanya jatuh dengan bebas disertai dengan isakan halus.

"Maaf Sakura, aku.."

"Satu bulan. Ku mohon, habiskanlah waktu satu bulanmu bersamaku Sasuke-kun. Satu bulan sebelum kau pergi keluar negri dan meninggalkan aku. Ku mohon Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah."

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke menerima Sakura. Namun hanya satu kata darinya sudah mampu membuat gadis dengan surainya yang identik dengan musim semi itu kembali tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

**Di Kelas..**

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa Sasuke-kun menerimamu? Apa kalian pacaran?"

Ino, teman sekelas Sakura bertanya dengan sangat antusias. Tentu saja, karena ia sangat tahu betapa Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Semua teman sekelasnya belum ada yang kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing dikarenakan mereka ingin sekali mengetahui jawaban pernyataan cinta Sakura. Dalam diam mereka menanti kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Sakura.

"Yupp! Aku dan Sasuke-kun resmi berpacaran!"

Dengan bangga gadis itu mengatakan bahwa sejak saat itu Sasuke-kun adalah pacarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang mendengar hal tersebut merasa sangat terluka. Naruto, pemuda ini sangat mencintai Sakura sejak pertama mereka bertemu, tepatnya saat mereka menjadi mahasiswa baru di _Konoha University. _

"Se-Selamat kalau begitu Sakura-chan. Kelihatannya kau sangat bahagia."

Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya. Berusaha agar perempuan didepannya tidak menyadari perasaanya yang telah terluka.

"Ah..Naruto, _arigatou. _Iya, aku sangat bahagia, aku benar-benar mencintai Sasuke-kun."

-Nyutt-

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda tersebut saat Sakura mengatakannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut, dan sudah berkali-kali pula ia merasa terluka akan hal itu. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa membenci gadis tersebut. Kebahagiaan yang didapat gadis tersebut saat ini seakan adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

"Haha..iya, aku tahu itu"

Bagi Naruto Sakura adalah sumber kebahagiannya. Tak peduli sesakit apapun dia, asalkan ia bisa melihat gadis tersebut bahagia. Meskipun kebahagiaan gadis tersebut bersama dengan Sasuke, teman, ah bukan sahabat baiknya. Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat Naruto sejak mereka _senior high school. _Namun tanpa Naruto sadari, perasaannya mulai berubah terhadap Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"I-iya, aku menyukai Naruto senpai."

Seketika langkah pemuda raven tersebut terhenti di luar kelas juniornya. Ia melihat gadis bersurai indigo tersebut mengakui perasaannya kepada teman dekatnya.

"Ahh ternyata dugaanku benar. Tapi bukankah Naruto senpai menyukai Sakura senpai. Lalu kenapa Hinata-chan bisa menyukai Naruto senpai?"

"I-itu..aku tahu Matsuri-chan. A-aku menyukai Na-naruto senpai karena dia selalu saja menolongku sejak pertama kali aku masuk ke universitas ini."

"Benarkah? Memang benar sih kalau Naruto senpai sangat baik hati dan juga keren. Tapi kurasa Sasuke senpai lebih keren dibandingkan Naruto senpai."

Lama Sasuke berdiri di luar kelas, mendengar percakapan dua juniornya. Namun rencana Sasuke untuk beranjak dari tempatnya langsung terhenti saat lawan bicara Hinata mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya.

"Umm..Sasuke senpai? A-aku tidak begitu mengenalnya."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada satu perempuan pun yang tidak mengenalnya. Semua gadis di universitas tersebut termasuk semua junior perempuan tentu saja mengenal siapa Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang tampan, jenius namun memiliki sifat yang dingin, membuatnya semakin digilai semua gadis-gadis yang ada di sana tidak terkecuali dosen-dosenya.

"Heh. Hyuuga Hinata. Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku dari atap kampus tempat Sakura menyatakan perasaannya menuju kelas. Tidak ada perasaan khusus yang aku rasakan kepadanya. Aku menerimanya hanya sekedar untuk "selingan" terakhir sebelum aku berhenti dari kampus ini.

Sebulan lagi. Memang benar yang dikatakannya. Aku akan berhenti kuliah, namun aku tidak ke luar negeri. Aku tetap di Konoha, memimpin perusahaan yang telah bertahun-tahun dipimpin oleh ayahku.

Ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku yang saat ini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dikarenakan penyakit jantung akutnya dan menyebabkan beliau harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Seharusnya bukan akulah yang menerima semua ini, melainkan kakakku, Uchiha Itachi. Tetapi ia pergi dari rumah begitu saja meninggalkan aku dan ayah. Dan dialah penyebab penyakit jantung ayah kambuh dan menyebabkan beliau mengalami koma sampai sekarang.

Sungguh, aku sangat membencinya.

"Itachi.."

Tanpa kusadari aku menggumamkan namanya dengan amarah yang tak bisa kusampaikan.

"I-iya, aku menyukai Naruto senpai."

Seketika kuhentikan langkahku saat mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Ku arahkan mataku ke sumber suara tersebut.

'Dia..Hyuuga..'

"Ahh ternyata dugaanku benar. Tapi bukankah Naruto senpai menyukai Sakura senpai. Lalu kenapa Hinata-chan bisa menyukai Naruto senpai?"

'Hyuuga..Hinata.' gumamku dalam hati.

"I-itu..aku tahu Matsuri-chan. A-aku menyukai Na-naruto senpai karena dia selalu saja menolongku sejak pertama kali aku masuk ke universitas ini."

Tanpa kusadari, beberapa lama aku mencuri percakapan mereka. Sampai saat aku akan melanjutkan langkahku, tiba-tiba mereka menyebut namaku.

"Benarkah? Memang benar sih kalau Naruto senpai sangat baik hati dan juga keren. Tapi kurasa Sasuke senpai lebih keren dibandingkan Naruto senpai."

Heh, tentu saja. Sampai saat ini belum ada gadis yang tidak tergila-gila padaku. Namun tidak ku sangka kalau masih ada gadis yang lebih menyukai Naruto dibandingkan aku.

"Umm..Sasuke senpai? A-aku tidak begitu mengenalnya."

Segera saja kupertajam tatapan mataku pada gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirku.

"Heh. Hyuuga Hinata. Kita lihat saja nanti."

**End Sasuke's POV**

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"_Nee, _Hinata-chan, me-menurut Hinata-chan, Gaara senpai orangnya seperti apa?"

Matsuri bertanya kepada Hinata bagaimana pendapat Hinata tentang Gaara. Sejauh ini, menurut Hinata, Gaara orangnya kurang ekspresif. Sangat dingin.

"Umm.. menurutku Ga-Gaara senpai orangnya sangat dingin, juga kurang ekspresif Matsuri-chan."

"Yah..itu memang benar Hinata-chan. Aku juga berpikiran begitu. Tapi bukankah itu yang menjadi sisi menariknya. Aku jadi penasaran tentang Gaara senpai."

"A-apa Matsuri-chan menyukai Gaara senpai?"

"Ehh, ti-tidak Hinata-chan. Err Ma-maksudku mungkin iya."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mengingat ternyata Matsuri bisa menjadi gagap seperti dia.

'Umm..Matsuri-chan lucu' Hinata berguuman dalam hati.

"_Nee, _Hinata-chan, bukankah yang disana Naruto senpai? Kenapa dia tidak pulang bersama Sakura senpai ya? "

Seketika Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Matsuri. Tanpa perintah, wajah cantik Hinata tiba-tiba merona, membuatnya kelihatan lebih manis.

"Narutooo senpaiii.."

"Yoo..Matsuri-chan.."

Matsuri pun menghampiri Naruto yang diikuti Hinata di belakang.

"Senpai, Sakura senpai mana? Biasanya kan dia pulang sama senpai?"

Matsuri bertanya tanpa mengetahui perasaan Hinata yang hanya mampu terdiam saat Matsuri bertanya tentang hal tersebut. Selama ini, Hinata selalu memperhatikan kalau setiap harinya Naruto senpai selalu pulang bersama Sakura senpai.

"Ah..itu. Sakura-chan sekarang berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Matsuri-chan"

Naruto berusaha menutupi perasaan terlukanya saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

'Naruto senpai..' Hinata yang melihat Naruto seperti itu hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati

"Ohh benarkah? Berarti Sakura senpai sekarang pulangnya sama Sasuke senpai dong!"

"Haha ya begitulah.." Naruto hanya tertawa hambar.

"Nah, kalau begitu, bisakah senpai mengatarkan Hinata-chan pulang. Hari sudah sore, aku takut terjadi apa-apa sama adik ku ini senpai."

"A-ano..Matsuri-chan.."

Hinata mulai gelisah. Kenapa Matsuri meminta hal seperti itu sih?

"Eh, Hinata-chan ini adikmu? Bhhahahaha kenapa tidak mirip ya? Hinata-chan jauh lebih manis dibandingkan denganmu."

"Karena itulah senpai…Ehh! Apa!"

"Hahaha baiklah. Ayo Hinata-chan. Rumahmu searah dengan rumahku kan?"

"I-iya senpai."

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo"

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Matsuri dengan wajah kesalnya.

"_Jaa.._Matsuri-chan."

"_Jaa.._Hinata-chan. Senpai, tolong jaga adikku ya. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa sama Hinata-chan, maka aku jamin senpai akan berakhir di rumah sakit."

Siapa yang berani melawan Juara Karate tingkat Nasional se-Konoha, bahkan Naruto pun hanya mampu nyegir menanggapinya.

"Errgg iya iya, _Jaa.._Matsuri-chan."

Matsuri sengaja mendekatkan Hinata dengan Naruto senpai. Karena, Matsuri percaya kalau Naruto senpai mampu menjaga Hinata.

'_Ganbatte _Hinata-chan' gumam Matsuri sembari memandang kepergian Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hahhh..tidak ku sangka ternyata Matsuri-chan bisa menjadi begitu menakutkan jika itu berhubungan denganmu Hinata-chan."

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di dalam mobil Naruto menuju rumah Hinata. Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatur detak jantungnya yang meningkat tiga kali lipat disbanding biasanya, dan itu tentu saja karena ia bersama Naruto sekarang.

"A-ano..mu-mungkin itu karena a-aku sangat lemah dan ti-tidak bisa diandalkan."

Ya, Hinata sangat menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat lemah dan tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau kalah dengan Matsuri-chan."

"E-eh, maksud Na-naruto senpai?"

Kini Hinata memandang wajah Naruto yang tengah menyetir.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga akan melindungimu Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto sambil memandang wajah Hinata sekilas dan kembali memandang kearah jalan.

Sontak Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut lansung tertunduk malu dan kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sanagat khawatir, apa gadis tersebut sedang sakit demam?

"_Nee, _Hinata-chan, apa kau sakit?"

Langsung saja Hinata melihat kearah Naruto.

'Sa-sakit? Siapa?A-aku?' Hinata bertanya dalam hati.

"Lihat, wajahmu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah. Apa kau sakit?"

Naruto kembali melihat Hinata sekilas.

"Ti-tidak, Naruto senpai. A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata kembali tertunduk.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu hanya tersenyum.

'Hinata-chan lucu sekali. Aku jadi ingin melindunginya.' Gumam Naruto di dalam hati.

"Ohh, Baiklah."

.

.

.

Tak butuh beberapa lama, sampailah Hinata di depan rumahnya.

"_A-Arigatou _Naruto senpai." Hinata membungkuk kepada Naruto.

"_Dou itashi mashite! _Hinata-chan. Haha tidak usah se-formal itu Hinata-chan. Ingat ya, kalau Hinata-chan mengalami sesuatu, langsung hubungi aku ya. Aku akan melindungimu"

'Ahh.. Naruto senpai, tolong jangan katakan itu lagi.' Mohon Hinata dalam hati.

"Ahh..I-iya.." jawab Hinata sambil tertunduk,berusaha melindungi wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Hinata-chan.." Naruto membungkuk untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Hinata.

"I-Iya Na-Naruto sen.."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dikejutkan dengan wajah Naruto yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengesampingkan poni rata Hinata dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Hinata.

'Ka-Kami-sama..' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

'Wajah Hinata-chan semakin memerah. Aku rasa dia benar-benar sakit.' Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto pun hanya mampu memandang Hinata dengan tingkahnya yang sangat lucu di mata safir Naruto.

'Hinata-chan lucu. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan melindunginya.' Janji Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tuh kan, Hinata-chan benar-benar sakit. Jangan lupa minumlah obat. Dan ahh ini.."

Seketika Hinata kembali memandang Naruto yang tengah sibuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam mobilnya.

"Ini! Simpanlah baik-baik dan bawalah selalu kemana pun Hinata-chan pergi"

"I-ini apa senpai?"

Tanya Hinata setelah ia menerima barang dari Naruto yang kelihatannya seperti jimat cina. Hinata terus memperhatikan benda tersebut. Bentuknya yang kecil, berwarna merah dan dibuat dengan sangat rapi dan indah.

"Itu jimat yang aku dapatkan dari _okaa-san._ Beliau memberikan itu saat aku masih kecil. Jadi karena sekarang akau sudah besar, maka aku berikan ini untuk Hinata-chan agar Hinata-chan selalu dilindungi oleh Kami-sama. Jadi tolong dijaga ya Hinata-chan" jelas Naruto panajang lebar.

"Uhum! Na-Naruto senpai.._A-arigatou._"

"Nah, sekarang masuklah." Ucap Naruto sembari merapikan poni rata Hinata yang telah ia kesampingkan sebelumnya.

"I-Iya. _Jaa.._Na-naruto senpai."

"_Jaa.._Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan rumah Hinata, menunggu sampai gadis itu benar-benar telah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tanpa Naruto atau Hinata sadari sepasang mata obsidian yang kelam melihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Hyuuga Hinata.."

**TBC**

**^^Review Please^^**


	2. Chapter 2

GOMENASAI hamba ucapkan untuk para reader yang udah ngebaca fanfict chapter 1. Sebenarnya judul awal fanfict ini adalah Destiny, namun entah hidayah apa yang hamba dapatkan, tiba-tiba saja hamba ingin mengubah judulnya menjadi The Red Thread of My Destiny. Jadi, mulai saat ini hamba umumkan, bahwa judul fanfic ini adalah The Red Thread of My Destiny. Mohon dimaafkannnnn…

**Previous Chap :**

"Itu jimat yang aku dapatkan dari _okaa-san._ Beliau memberikan itu saat aku masih kecil. Jadi karena sekarang akau sudah besar, maka aku berikan ini untuk Hinata-chan agar Hinata-chan selalu dilindungi oleh Kami-sama. Jadi tolong dijaga ya Hinata-chan" jelas Naruto panajang lebar.

"Uhum! Na-Naruto senpai.._A-arigatou._"

"Nah, sekarang masuklah." Ucap Naruto sembari merapikan poni rata Hinata yang telah ia kesampingkan sebelumnya.

"I-Iya. _Jaa.._Na-naruto senpai."

"_Jaa.._Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan rumah Hinata, menunggu sampai gadis itu benar-benar telah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tanpa Naruto atau Hinata sadari sepasang mata obsidian yang kelam melihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Hyuuga Hinata.."

* * *

The Red Thread Of My Destiny © Aida Yie

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, etc. | Rate : Fiction T |

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuHina.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 2 **

.

_**Konoha University ..**_

"Ssst..hey, apa kau sudah dengar?"

"Tentang Sasuke senpai kan?"

"Ssst..Sasuke senpai pacaran dengan Sakura senpai!"

"Kyaaa….Sakura senpai benar-benar beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke senpai."

Kegiatan pagi di kelas Hinata dimulai dengan bisik-bisik junior yang kebanyakan perempuan tentang Sasuke yang berpacaran dengan Sakura. Tidak ada yang mengetahui dari mana sumber berita itu berasal.

"Ssst..Bukankah Naruto senpai menyukai Sakura senpai?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto senpai? Ku dengar mereka sudah sahabatan sejak _senior high school._"

Hinata yang awalnya tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang sedang bergosip tentang Sasuke tiba-tiba langsung terhenyak saat salah satu dari temannya berbicara tentang Naruto.

"Iya, aku juga tahu. Naruto senpai kan sangat menyukai Sakura senpai sejak mereka di _senior high school._"

"Jadi itu cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ya? Kasihan Naruto senpai."

Setelah mendengar percakapan itu entah mengapa Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto begitu mencintai Sakura.

'Sejak _senior high school _ya?' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Ya, ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto sejak saat itu. Ia sangat menyukai mata Safir Naruto yang sebiru samudera.

.

.

.

**Flashback : ON**

"Oy, Naruto! Lihat! Ini adalah foto-foto para junior kita. Ternyata mereka cantik-cantik ya."

Kiba dan Naruto saat itu berada tepat di depan Mading jurusan mereka. Di Mading itu terdapat pembagian kelas bagi para mahasiswa baru menurut jurusan masing-masing yang di sertai dengan foto dari mahasiswa itu sendiri.

"Lihat ini, menurut kabar yang ku dengar gadis ini adalah salah satu Juara Karate tingkat Nasional se-Konoha. Whoaa… Jadi, namanya Matsuri ya?"

Naruto hanya melirik dengan malas ke foto yang ditunjuk oleh Kiba.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, Kiba?"

Jujur saja ia tidak begitu peduli dengan foto para juniornya yang menurut Kiba mereka semua cantik. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak peduli seberapa cantik junior mereka nanti, karena satu-satunya perempuan yang menurutnya lebih cantik dari semua foto yang ada di sana hanyalah Sa…

"Lupakanlah Sakura."

Tiba-tiba Kiba memotong pikiran Naruto yang sedang memikirkan Sakura. Seakan laki-laki itu tahu apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan.

"Aku tahu, gadis yang ada di pikiranmu hanyalah Sakura."

Naruto terdiam, seakan ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Kiba.

"Dan laki-laki yang ada di hati gadis itu hanyalah Sasuke. Kau tahu, Sakura bukanlah perempuan satu-satunya di bumi ini."

"Aku tahu Kiba, tapi a..."

"Hey, Naruto. Kau punya spidol?"

Perkataan Naruto langsung terpotong dengan perkataan Kiba yang meminta spidol padanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudahhh.. berikan saja padaku!"

Naruto pun memberikan spidol hitam yang ada di saku jaket hitam orangenya.

"Lihat ini!"

Naruto melihat kearah foto seorang junior mereka yang telah dilingkari Kiba dengan spidol hitam tersebut. Dan di atas foto tersebut Kiba menambahkan kata-kata NARUTO's TARGET!

Naruto begitu terkejut ketika ia membaca coretan Kiba di salah satu foto seorang gadis. Dengan cepat, Naruto berusaha menghapus kata-kata tersebut.

"Sial! Ini permanen!" decih Naruto.

Melihat usahanya yang sia-sia, Naruto pun berusaha merebut spidol tersebut dari tangan Kiba.

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Naruto untuk mendapatkan spidolnya kembali. Namun pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil mendapatkan spidolnya yang masih terbuka – tanpa tutup dengan menarik paksa benda tersebut dari tangan Kiba. Senyum kemenangan ditunjukkan Naruto pada Kiba, namun ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Kiba sungguh aneh.

"Na-Naruto, di belakangmu.."

Dengan polosnya Naruto melihat ke arah belakangnya. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan kemejanya yang berwarna ungu pastel.

'Lalu apa yang salah?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto pun melihat ke arah Kiba karena tidak menemukan keanehan pada gadis tersebut. Dengan isyarat gerakan, Kiba menunjukkan dimana kesalahan Naruto dengan mencontohkannya pada kemejanya sendiri. Naruto pun memperhatikan Kiba.

'Baju? Bagian atas dada kanan?' itulah yang mampu di cerna oleh otak Naruto dari gerakan yang dibuat Kiba.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melihat ke arah belakang sekali lagi, berharap ia menemukan kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

Dan benar saja, sebuah garis hitam yang diciptakan Naruto –secara tidak sengaja terlihat dengan jelas di kemeja ungu pastel tersebut. Sontak Naruto langsung terkejut.

'Sial! Ini kan permanen!' keluh Naruto dalam hati.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto berusaha untuk memandang wajah dari pemilik kemeja yang telah ia beri sebuah karya' disana. Belum hilang keterkejutan Naruto karena 'karya' yang ia ciptakan, semakin membulat mata Naruto melihat wajah pemilik kemeja ungu pastel tersebut. Dia adalah junior mereka, yang fotonya dilingkari Kiba plus dengan coretan NARUTO's TARGET.

Melihat Naruto yang masih terdiam, Hinata pun memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"A-ano.."

Seakan cicitan Hinata adalah sebuah suara lonceng, Naruto pun langsung tersadar.

"A-a-a…_go-gomen _a-aku.." tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjadi kikuk.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan Naruto. Minta maaf, sudah Naruto lakukan, ya meskipun ia mengatakannya dengan gagap. Tapi bukankah ia sudah minta maaf?

Masih tidak ada reaksi dari si gadis tersebut. Di saat yang canggung ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang mesti ia katakan. Jadi untuk beberapa saat, kesunyian menyapa daerah di depan mading tersebut. Kiba yang bosan pun menunujukkan seringainya. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"A-ah.. kau mahasiswi baru ya?" Tanya Kiba pada gadis yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-ano..I-iya.."

"Ini fotomu kan?"

Kiba menunjuk sebuah foto yang sebelumnya ia lingkari dengan spidol plus coretannya NARUTO's TARGET. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, secara bersamaan Naruto dan gadis itu melihat ke foto yang di tunjuk Kiba. Secara tidak langsung, Kiba menyuruh gadis tersebut membaca coretan yang ia buat. Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat coretan Kiba yang gagal ia hapus karena spidol permanennya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto melihat kearah Kiba dan menampilkan ekspresi kekesalannya.

'Ki-kiba!' geram Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan seringaiannya yang masih setia menempel di bibir Kiba, ia pun mengedipkan satu matanya ke Naruto.

"Ah..jadi namamu Hyuuga Hinata ya?"

"…."

Diam. Hinata tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Tentu saja karena ia tanpa sengaja membaca coretan yang ada di atas fotonya

"Whoaa... Hinata-chan, lihat! Kau adalah Target Naruto."

Saat itu juga Hinata berharap laki-laki yang bernama Kiba ini tidak mengatakan kata-kata itu. Hinata bisa baca, jadi tidak usah di ucapkan lagi.

"Ck, Naruto, kau benar-benar pandai memilih target."

Masih dengan seringainya, Kiba melihat kearah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto membalasnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kekesalan.

'Ki-Kiba!' geram Naruto.

Tidak peduli dengan wajah kesal Naruto, Kiba melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Hinata.

" Jurusanmu Seni Musik ya? Whoaa.. kebetulan sekali!" lirik Kiba ke Naruto.

'Sekarang apalagi!' geram Naruto.

"Naruto kan jurusan Seni Musik juga!" seringaian Kiba makin lebar setelah mengatakannya.

Dalam sekejap, wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cengo.

'Dia? Seni Musik juga?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati sembari melihat Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Nah, Naruto. Berhubung Hinata-chan adalah targetmu dan kebetulan sekali kau adalah senpainya, tolong kau antar Hinata-chan ke kelasnya."

Sungguh, kekesalan Naruto terhadap Kiba sudah melewati batas maksimum. Ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut coklat Kiba saat itu juga. Di tambah lagi perintah Kiba yang seenaknya saja menyuruhnya mengantar gadis bersurai Indigo itu ke kelasnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu! Ah..Hinata-chan, jangan takut sama Naruto senpai, dia tidak menggigit kok. Kau tinggal ikuti saja dia. Ok! _Jaa…_"

Itulah kalimat terakhir Kiba sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di dalam kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Naruto hanya mampu memandang punggung Kiba, sedangkan Hinata masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya Narutolah yang memulainya.

"Err namamu Hinata ya?"

Sungguh sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Mengingat sudah beberapa kali Kiba memanggil nama gadis tersebut. Tetapi hanya itulah pertanyaan yang muncul di otak Naruto saat itu.

Hinata pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Kembali Diam. Berakhir dengan satu pertanyaan yang di jawab hanya dengan sebuah anggukan. Naruto sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana yang seperti ini. Maka dari itu, ia pun berusaha membuat suasana yang lebih ceria atau bisa di katakana kelewat ceria.

"NAH, HINATA-CHAN! SEKARANG PANGGIL SAJA AKU NARUTO SENPAI! AKU AKAN MEMBIMBING JALAN MENUJU KELASMU!"

Perkataan Naruto hampir seperti sebuah teriakan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata semakin takut.

Tidak ada reaksi yang di dapat Naruto dari Hinata. Gemas karena Hinata hanya diam saja, Naruto pun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan berjalan bersama. Di saat itu juga, Hinata memberanikan diri melihat kearah Narutoyang berjalan di depannya sembari menarik tangannya.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Hinata untuk menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak membawanya menuju kelas, melainkan ke wastafel yang biasa digunakan mahasiswa untuk mencuci muka sehabis berolahraga.

Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Hinata pun memperhatikan Naruto mulai membuka keran airnya, menampung airnya dan mencipratkannya kearah 'karya'nya yang ada di kemeja Hinata. Sontak Hinata langsung mundur dua langkah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Go-gomen _ Hinata-chan, aku hanya ingin membersihkan garis itu."

Naruto berusaha menjelaskan kenapa ia melakukan semua itu. Namun bagi Hinata hal itu tentu saja membuatnya malu.

"Ti-tidak apa se-senpai. Bi-biar saya saja yang me-membersihkannya."

Sungguh, Hinata sangat malu bahkan sudah mencapai batas maksimumnya. Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, Naruto menjadi tidak tega untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, sebagai tanda bahwa aku adalah senpai pertama Hinata-chan, …."

Naruto menarik Hinata untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan mulai membuat 'karya' lagi di kemeja Hinata.

"…ini, Hinata-chan adalah junior pertama yang mendapatkan tanda tanganku. Jadi garis tadi tidak terlihat mencolok kan?"

Naruto mengatakannya dengan kagum setelah melihat hasil 'karya'nya yang malah semakin terlihat mencolok di banding 'karya' sebelumnya.

Hinata yang melihat tanda tangan Naruto yang ada di kemejanya hanya terdiam.

'Ter-ternyata memang semakin mencolok ya?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Hahhh.. Baiklah Hinata-chan. Pakailah ini."

Naruto meminjamkan Hinata jaket hitam orangenya.

"Ta-tapi se-senpai.."

Yak! Akhirnya Hinata bersuara.

"Tidak apa. Pakailah."

Dengan ragu, Hinata mengambil jacket Naruto dan memakainya. Tepat seperti dugaan Naruto, jaket itu sangat kebesaran untuk Hinata. Bahkan Hinata saja hampir tenggelam dibuatnya.

"Penguin."

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengatakannya. Bagaimana tidak, lengan jaket yang kepanjangan untuk Hinata, dan panjang jaket yang hampir mencapai paha Hinata.

"E-eh?"

Hinata merasa bahwa sepertinya Naruto megucapkan sesuatu. Dan Naruto kembali mengatakan apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Menurutku Hinata-chan seperti penguin. Lucu sekali."

Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum saat mengatakan itu, membuat pipi chubby Hinata merona. Mata Safir Naruto seakan seperti samudera yang mampu membuatnya tenggelam hingga ke dasr samudera. Dengan segera Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin terlalu lama terbuai akan mata indah senpainya.

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas."

Mata itu, mata yang membuat Hinata jatuh cinta pada senpainya. Mata yang membuat Hinata beranggapan bahwa itulah mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menenmukan kelas Hinata. Meskipun kelas Hinata berada di lantai empat. Di _Konoha University _bagi para mahasiswa baru, ruang kelas berada di lantai paling atas, sedangkan mahasiswa lama berada di lantai tiga, dua dan satu.

"_Nee_, Hinata-chan ini adalah ruang kelasmu. Kalau Hinata-chan membutuhkanku, cari saja aku di lantai tiga. Tanyalah kepada siapa saja disana, dimana ruang kelas Uzumaki Naruto, maka mereka akan langsung memberitahukannya padamu."

Tentu saja, siapa warga lantai tiga yang tidak menganal Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki berkulit Tan, rambut kuningnya yang sangat mencolok dan terkenal karena keramahan dan baik kepada siapa saja.

"_Ha-hai _ se-senpai."

Hinata masih belum berani mengucapkan 'Naruto senpai', entah kenapa ia sangat malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Dan, ah, Hinata-chan..soal coretan di fotomu tadi, a-"

Sontak Hinat langsung teringat coretan di atas fotonya "NARUTO's TARGET" , jadi belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata langsung memotong kalimat Naruto.

"_A-arigatou _Naruto senpai"

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ia memanggil Naruto dengan "Naruto senpai" dan langsung membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih dan pergi memasuki kelasnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah lucu Hinata dan tak lupa wajah meronanya.

.

.

.

**Flashback : OFF**

.

Ya, itu adalah salah satu kenangan indah bersama Naruto. Dan tentang kemeja dengan tanda tangan Naruto, tentu saja Hinata menjaga satu-satunya benda kenagannya bersama Naruto. Setahun setelah itu, kini ia sudah tidak di lantai empat lagi tempat kenangannya bersama Naruto, karena di lantai empat telah diisi oleh mahasiswa baru.

Semenjak saat itu, entah mengapa Hinata selalu merasa kecepatan jantungnya memompa darah menjadi tiga kali lebih cepat setiap kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Hinata menyadari, bahwa ia menyukai Naruto, ah bukan, ia mencintai Naruto. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai Sa…

"_Nee, _Hinata-chan. Kenapa melamun?"

Tiba-tiba saja Matsuri datang dan duduk di depan Hinata, memotong hal yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"A-ah tidak, Matsuri-chan. Aku ti-tidak melamun. Hanya saja.."

"Memikirkan Naruto senpai?"

Suara Matsuri yang cukup keras saat mengatakan itu membuat beberapa perhatian teman-teman yang ada di sekitar mereka tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu Hinata. Menyadari ia di perhatikan teman-temannya, dengan segera Hinata menutup mulut Matsuri, meskipun itu sudah terlambat.

"Ma-matsuri-chan.."

Hinata merengek, berharap sahabatnya tidak membocorkan rahasianya bahwa ia menyukai senpainya.

"Haha _gomen _Hinata-ch.."

"Kyaaaa.. Sasuke-senpaiiii.."

"Kyaaaa.."

Tiba-tiba suara bisik-bisik di kelas berubah menjadi teriakan teman-teman Hinata yang melihat Sasuke melewati kelas mereka.

Hinata hanya melihat sekilas kearah luar kelasnya, melihat temannya yang meneriaki Sasuke. Lalu kembali fokuspada lapangan di luar jendelanya. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian indigonya yang halus. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Hinata yang tidak peduli kedatangannya hanya menampilkan seringaiannya yang malah membuat teman-teman Hinata semakin berteriak histeris.

Di saat Hinata tengah menikmati semilir angin, tiba-tiba Matsuri memanggilnya.

"Hinata-chan, lihat. Itu Naruto senpai."

Seketika Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan yang ada di luar jendelanya kearah yang ditunjuk Matsuri, yaitu sekitar tiga meter di belakang Sasuke. Ketika itu pula wajah Hinata yang semulanya putih kini menjadi lebih merona. Tanpa perintah, senyum manis terkembang di bibir Hinata.

Sungguh, hanya dengan melihat Naruto melewati kelasnya sudah cukup membuat sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan drastis pada wajah Hinata segera mengarahka pandangannya ke titik yang di pandang Hinata, dan titik itu adalah Naruto. Sasuke hanya dapat menggeram, berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hinata terus memandang Naruto yang melewati koridor kelasnya, berharap pemuda itu melihat dirinya yang ada di dalam kelas. Namun harapan Hinata pupus seketika, bahkan sampai Naruto yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi di koridor luar kelasnya, pemuda itu tak ernah melihat gadis bersurai indigo itu di dalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah terakhir untuk hari ini sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata yang awalnya sangat menikmati mata kuliah terakhir ini, merasa terganggu dengan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil. Dengan malu-malu Hinata memanggil Matsuri untuk menemaninya ke toilet.

"Ma-matsuri-chan, bi-bisakah menemaniku ke toilet?"

Matsuri bukannya tidak mau menemani Hinata, hanya saja ia belum selesai mengerjakan catatan yang ada di papan tulis.

"Err.. _gomen _Hinata-chan. Catatanku belum selesai.."

"Ba-baiklah, tak apa Matsuri-chan. A-aku akan pergi sendiri."

".. _gomen _Hinata-chan."

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Umm..sensei, bisakah saya izin keluar sebentar?"

"Baiklah Hyuuga-san."

Setelah mendapatkan izin, Hinata segera berjalan melewati meja Matsuri yang ada di depannya. Namun tiba-tiba Matsuri memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata, sehingga ia berhenti sejenak.

"_Nee, _Hinata-chan, toilet wanita di lantai tiga sedang rusak, jadi pergilah ke toilet wanita di lantai dua."

Hinata hanya mengangguk atas informasi yang diberikan Matsuri.

.

.

.

Turun melewati tangga, sampailah ia di lantai dua. Melewati beberapa ruang kelas senior dan termasuk ruang kelas Naruto. Begitu cepat kecepatan jantung Hinata saat ia melewati koridor kelas Naruto. Ia begitu bahagia saat ia melihat Naruto di dalam kelas, senyumnya terkembang begitu saja.

Sepasang mata obsidian yang berada di ruangan yang sama melihat ekspresi si gadis bersurai indigo. Dia benci saat mengetahui bahwa hanya Naruto lah yang ada di balik senyum manis itu. Lama kedua mata obsidian itu memandang wajah si gadis bersurai indigo, sampai ia menajamkan matanya kearah sang gadis, dikarenakan perubahan mimik wajah Hinata yang memandang Naruto menjadi datar. Mengikuti kearah mana mata Hinata memandang, Akhirnya ia mengetahui perubahan wajah itu. Perubahan wajah dimana Naruto sedang yang memandang perempuan lain, Sakura.

Tanpa obsidian itu sadari, Hinata telah beranjak dari tempatnya menuju toilet yang berada beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya semula. Tahu kemana arah gadis bersurai indigo tersebut, Sasuke berencana ingin menyusulnya.

"Sensei."

"Ya, Uchiha-san?"

"Aku keluar sebentar."

"Baiklah"

Percakapan singkat itu dimulai dan diakhiri dengan kata yang singkat pula.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyusul Hinata di toilet wanita. Ya, saat ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke berada di dalam ruangan toilet wanita, menunggu seorang gadis yang ada di salah satu dari ke lima pintu toilet tersebut. Secara perlahan ia mengunci pintu utama toilet wanita. Bersandar di pintu yang telah ia kunci dan ia cukup menunggu sang gadis untuk muncul.

Kejenuhan Sasuke menunggu seseorang segera hilang setelah ia mendengar suara dari kunci pintu ke-empat terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang menunduk dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sudah ia duga, kalau gadis ini tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Memberi sebuah kejutan untuk gadis ini, Sasuke pun memanggilnya dengan sebuah seringai yang menghiasi bibir sang Uchiha.

"Hyuuga..Hinata"

**TBC**

**^^Review Please^^  
**

**Special Thanks to Moeyoko-chan AndevilavenderS69**, akan hamba usahakan untuk update secepat kereta shinkansen, arigatou :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohayou – Konbawa – Konnichiwa minna-san_. Yakk! Chapter 3 UPDATE! Hamba minta maaf kepada para reader, karena terlambat update chapter 3 ini. Padahal hamba pernah berkata "hamba akan berusaha untuk update chapternya secepat kereta shinkansen", tapi kini hamba melanggarnya. Hamba tidaklah seperti Naruto yang tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya. Jadi hamba akan menarik kata-kata hamba terdahulu, karena hamba bukan seorang ninja. Haha! Yosh! Enjoy this chapter! xD

**Previous Chap :**

Sepasang mata obsidian yang berada di ruangan yang sama melihat ekspresi si gadis bersurai indigo. Dia benci saat mengetahui bahwa hanya Naruto lah yang ada di balik senyum manis itu. Lama kedua mata obsidian itu memandang wajah si gadis bersurai indigo, sampai ia menajamkan matanya kearah sang gadis, dikarenakan perubahan mimik wajah Hinata yang memandang Naruto menjadi datar. Mengikuti kearah mana mata Hinata memandang, Akhirnya ia mengetahui perubahan wajah itu. Perubahan wajah dimana Naruto sedang yang memandang perempuan lain, Sakura.

Tanpa obsidian itu sadari, Hinata telah beranjak dari tempatnya menuju toilet yang berada beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya semula. Tahu kemana arah gadis bersurai indigo tersebut, Sasuke berencana ingin menyusulnya.

"Sensei."

"Ya, Uchiha-san?"

"Aku keluar sebentar."

"Baiklah"

Percakapan singkat itu dimulai dan diakhiri dengan kata yang singkat pula.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyusul Hinata di toilet wanita. Ya, saat ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke berada di dalam ruangan toilet wanita, menunggu seorang gadis yang ada di salah satu dari ke lima pintu toilet tersebut. Secara perlahan ia mengunci pintu utama toilet wanita. Bersandar di pintu yang telah ia kunci dan ia cukup menunggu sang gadis untuk muncul.

Kejenuhan Sasuke menunggu seseorang segera hilang setelah ia mendengar suara dari kunci pintu ke-empat terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang menunduk dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sudah ia duga, kalau gadis ini tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Memberi sebuah kejutan untuk gadis ini, Sasuke pun memanggilnya dengan sebuah seringai yang menghiasi bibir sang Uchiha.

"Hyuuga..Hinata"

.

.

The Red Thread Of My Destiny © Aida Yie

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, etc. | Rate : Fiction T semi M |

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuHina.

**!WARNING : T **** semi M!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 3**

.

"Sa-sasuke senpai?"

Hinata begitu terkejut ketika menemukan Sasuke yang bersandar di pintu dalam ruangan toilet wanita. Masih dengan seringaiannya yang masih setia bertengger di bibir si bungsu Uchiha.

'Ke-kenapa di-dia ada di sini?'

Jujur saja, Hinata akui bahwa ia tidak begitu mengenal siapa Uchiha Sasuke bahkan ia mungkin tidak pernah mengenal Sasuke, ia hanya mengetahui namanya saja dari teman sekelasnya yang selalu meneriakkan nama Sasuke saat pemuda itu melewati koridor depan kelasnya.

Merasa bahwa Sasuke terus melihat ke arahnya, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut ketakutan yang ada di wajah manisnya. Kedua kakinya bergetar dengan hebat, mengingat hanya dia dan Sasuke di dalam ruang toilet wanita ini.

"Hn."

Melihat gadis Hyuuga tersebut merasa ketakutan akan kehadirannya, membuat Sasuke semakin memperjelas seringaiannya. Berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu toilet ke-empat, tangan yang semula ia lipat di depan dada bidangnya kini turun ke saku celananya. Bagi Hinata berhadapan dengan si bungsu Uchiha ini adalah suatu mimpi buruk yang sama sekali tak pernah ia harapkan terjadi padanya.

Hanya sekitar selangkah jarak antara Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri sekarang. Sasuke hanya mampu melihat kepala Hinata yang menunduk –tinggi Hinata hanya setinggi bahu Sasuke. Rambut Indigonya yang sehalus sutra bebas terjuntai mengikuti gaya gravitasi bumi. Sasuke sempat melihat bahu Hinata yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Hyuuga..Hinata."

Sasuke memulai percakapannya dengan memanggil nama Hinata. Karena Hinata yang terus menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah sedikit membungkuk untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Hinata. Sedikit memajukan kepalanya ke arah samping telinga Hinata.

"Kau Milikku."

Setelah berbisik di telinga Hinata, ia menampilkan seringai khas Uchiha. Sesaat setelah ia mengatakan bahwa Hinata miliknya, bahu Hinata sedikit terhenyak, menandakan bahwa gadis itu terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Sasuke yang masih setia di posisinya -kepala Sasuke masih berada di sisi kepala Hinata- sedikit tergoda dengan leher jenjang Hinata. Dihirupnya aroma Hinata, meresapinya, dan seringai itu pun muncul kembali.

Sedikit memajukan wajahnya, Sasuke menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher Hinata. Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, sontak Hinata langsung mendorong dada bidang Sasuke dan berjalan mundur ke arah lain, asalkan ia bisa menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sa-sa-sasuke se-senpai, a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kini Hinata memegangi dan menutupi bagian lehernya –tempat Sasuke menggesekkan hidung mancungnya- dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan.

Sasuke yang semakin mendekat, dan Hinata yang mundur beberapa langkah. Menatap mata amethyst Hinata. Warna mata yang sangat berseberangan dengan miliknya.

"Hyuuga. Kau Milikku."

Sasuke kembali mengatakannya. Seringai Sasuke semakin jelas terlihat oleh Hinata saat ia melihat ke arah pemuda Uchiha yang semakin mendekat padanya. Secara bergantian ia melihat ke arah Sasuke dan dinding yang ada dibelakangnya. Terpojok. Ya, seorang Hyuga Hinata terpojok diantara dinding dan Sasuke. Sekarang yang bisa dilakukan Hinata hanya menggenggam benda kecil berwarna merah yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi.

'Na-naruto senpai..'

.

.

.

* * *

**Di Lantai Tiga..**

" _Nee, _Matsuri-chan…!"

Seorang gadis bercepol dua menghampiri gadis lainnya yang berambut pendek.

"Ada apa, Tenten-chan?"

"Ini. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini pada Hinata-chan. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Matsuri berpikir sejenak. Hinata-chan..Terakhir kali mereka berbicara..saat itu..

"Akh! Hinata-chan kan pergi ke toilet di lantai dua."

Secara spontan Matsuri menepuk dahinya, membuat gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten terkejut.

"Toilet? Kenapa Hinata-chan lama sekali?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku akan menyusul Hinata-chan. Mana bukunya? Biar aku saja yang memberikannya."

Matsuri meminta buku yang ingin Tenten kembalikan pada Hinata sembari mengambil tas Hinata

"Baiklah, ini. Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada Hinata-chan ya. _Arigatou _Matsuri-chan."

.

.

.

* * *

**Di Lantai Dua..**

"_Nee,_ Naruto. Apa kau melihat Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sedang membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Naruto hanya terdiam. Memandang wajah Sakura yang terlihat bingung dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama."

Enam kata itu sukses membuat koleksi luka yang ada di hati Naruto menjadi bertambah. Ya, Naruto sudah cukup terluka. Entah berapa banyak luka yang ia dapatkan saat gadis Haruno itu bertanya tentang Sasuke, sahabatnya.

Masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto yang terdiam di depannya, Sakura mencoba membawa Naruto untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"_Nee, _Naruto? _Daijoubu ka?_"

Suara Sakura bagaikan sebuah mantra yang mampu mematahkan sihir pada Naruto.

"A-a..aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan, Bukankah tadi si Teme pergi keluar? Kurasa dia ada di toilet."

"A-a..to-toilet ya? Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menyusulnya ke sana? Aku akan membawa tas Sasuke-kun."

Dalam seketika wajah gadis Haruno itu menjadi merona, mengingat sang pacar berada di toilet.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku Sakura-chan? Dia kan tidak amnesia. Si Teme akan datang dengan sendirinya, jadi tunggu saja."

Entah ia mendapatkan ide atau apa, tanpa Naruto sadari kata-katanya secara tak langsung bertujuan agar Sakura lebih lama bersamanya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau. Biar aku saja."

Dengan cepat Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, sehingga langkah Sakura terhenti seketika.

"Aku saja,. Bawakan saja tas si Teme dan tunggulah di depan gerbang."

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai ke toilet pria. Memegang ganggang pintu toilet tersebut dan mendorongnya. Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang semula ia kira berada di toilet pria.

"Oy..Teme. Sakura-chan menunggumu."

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Naruto pun keluar dari ruang toilet pria dan berhenti sejenak di antara pintu ruang toilet pria dan pintu ruang toilet wanita –pintu ruang toilet pria dan wanita berhadapan-.

'Si Teme kemana?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Saat akan beranjak meninggalkan toilet pria, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang di toilet wanita.

"Ti-tidak! Ku-ku mohon..Berhenti…"

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara itu. Mencoba untuk mendengarnya lebih jelas, Naruto menempelkan telinganya pada pintu ruang toilet wanita.

"Ku-ku mohon..hiks..he-hentikan.."

Dari suaranya, Naruto yakin itu suara seorang perempuan. Tentu saja, bukankah ia sedang menguping di toilet perempuan? Sudah pasti yang ada hanya perempuan saja di dalamnya.

Awalnya begitulah anggapan Naruto. Namun anggapan itu ia coret seketika saat ia mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya yang dikeluarkan oleh perempuan yang ada di dalam sana.

"Sa-sasuke senpai. Le-lepaskan aku. Sa-sakit.."

Tanpa perintah, Naruto langsung membulatkan mata Safirnya.

'Sasuke? A-apa yang..?'

"To-tolong.."

Pikiran Naruto tentang apa yang dilakukan Sasuke bersama seorang perempuan selain Sakura langsung terpotong saat perempuan yang ada di dalam sana meminta tolong. Berusaha ia buka pintu itu, namun sia-sia karena Sasuke sudah menguncinya dari dalam. Dengan segera ia menggedor-gedor pintu.

'Sial! Dikunci'

"TEME! Oy..! TEME!"

Tetap tidak ada tanggapan dari orang yang bersangkutan. Tidak putus asa, Naruto menggedor pintu itu lagi.

"TEME! KELUAR! Oy..TEME!"

Naruto begitu kalang kabut saat ia mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya sedang bersama perempuan lain, selain Sakura. Tentu saja ia begitu karena ia tidak tega melihat perempuan yang sangat ia cintai disakiti oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"AKHH!"

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto menggeram, dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki ia berusaha untuk mendobrak pintu ruang toilet wanita. Hanya butuh beberapa kali dobrakan, pintu itu telah menjadi barang yang tidak berguna lagi. Dengan segera ia berlari ke dalam ruang toilet wanita.

"SASUK..E!"

Sulit bagi Naruto untuk mempercayai apa yang ia lihat dengan mata safirnya. Di sana, Sasuke bersama seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Hanya itu yang Naruto ketahui dari gadis yang bersama Sasuke saat itu. Terkejut. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak, sahabatnya telah mengkhianati Sakura, gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!"

Sasuke yang awalnya membelakangi Naruto, mulai membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke yang menghalangi pemandangan Naruto untuk mengetahui siapa perempuan yang bersama Sasuke kini sudah berpindah. Memberikan akses yang cukup bagi Naruto untuk melihat gadis yang awalnya hanya bisa ia lihat surainya saja.

Belum hilang keterkejutan Naruto karena melihat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, kini Naruto semakin membulatkan matanya takkala saat ia mengenal siapa gadis yang bersama Sasuke.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?"

'Su-suara ini..'

Dengan segera ia memperlihatkan kembali wajahnya yang semula ia tundukkan.

"Na-naruto senpai.."

Sakit. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa tersayat dari dalam saat ia mendengar suara Hinata.

"Hinata-chan.."

Ia lihat bagaimana keadaan Hinata saat itu. Kancing kemeja yang Hinata kenakan kini sudah terbuka pada bagian dadanya, bercak-bercak merah yang sangat kontras di kulit leher jenjangnya, mata yang sendu dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Sakit yang Naruto rasakan saat ia melihat itu semua. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan semua hal itu terjadi pada Hinata, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Heh. Ada apa, Dobe?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tajam, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap dengan seringaiannya. Naruto menggretakkan giginya, mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih,manandakan betapa ia ingin memukul wajah sahabatnya itu.

"TEME!"

Buukk..

"Kyaa.."

Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara tumbukan yang dikarenakan Naruto memukul pipi kiri Sasuke. Sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibir Sasuke. Ia hapus darah itu dan seringanya pun kembali. Hinata yang melihat semua itu langsung terduduk di lantai ruang toilet. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu menompang tubuhnya saat itu.

"Heh, Kenapa kau marah, Dobe?"

Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Sontak ia tarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan kau dekati Hinata-chan. Atau.."

Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto yang seakan-akan Hinata adalah miliknya.

"Atau apa, heh? Kenapa kau peduli pada Hyuuga ini, bukankah kau mencintai Sakura, Dobe?"

Tidak hanya Naruto yang membulatkan matanya saat Uchiha itu bertanya, namun gadis Hyuuga yang saat itu hanya mampu terduduk dan tertunduk pun mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama dengan Naruto.

Gadis itu tahu, bahwa pemuda yang ia cintai telah mencintai perempuan lain, namun tetap saja hal itu menyakitkan saat ia mendengarnya sendiri. Dengan susah payah, Hinata menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lagi, satu isakan meluncur bebas dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata amethyst itu.

"Hiks.."

Satu isakan halus yang mampu menyayat hati seorang Naruto.

"Teme!"

Naruto menghempaskan Sasuke ke dinding belakangnya. Ia segera menghampiri Hinata dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis yang tengah terisak di lantai toilet wanita.

Dengan perlahan ia sentuh dagu Hinata, mencoba menatap wajah gadis yang tertunduk itu. Seakan beribu-ribu jarum yang tak terlihat datang dan menusuk hatinya saat ia lihat sepasang mata amethyst itu mengeluarkan air mata. Menyesal. Ia menyesal kenapa ia tidak bisa melindungi gadis ini.

"Naruto senpai.."

Di saat Naruto masih dalam penyesalannya, ia dikagetkan dengan suara Hinata yang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Saat ia melihat Hinata, ia terkejut melihat amethyst itu meredup dan kemudian tertutup rapat.

"Hinata-chan! Oy..Hinata-chan!"

Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Hinata yang pingsan dalam pelukannya. Terus ia panggil nama gadis itu, namun tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"Sial!"

Segera ia ambil jaket yang ada di dalam tasnya dan menutup kemeja Hinata yang terlihat berantakan. Dengan menunjukkan kekuatan kedua lengannya, Naruto menggendong Hinata dan membawanya pergi,

Sasuke yang melihat semua kejadian itu hanya mampu terdiam, bersandar di dinding toilet. Tidak ada lagi seringaian khas Uchiha, yang ada hanya mata yang menajam dan tangan yang mengepal begitu kuat.

Prangg!

Cermin dari wastafel di toilet tiba-tiba saja pecah yang diakibatkan dari tinjuan tangan Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata.."

Sedikit darah menempel di cermin yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Tidak ia pedulikan darah yang keluar dari buku-buku tangannya. Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalakan ruangan yang telah menjadi saksi bisu dari kejadian sore itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Setengah berlari Naruto membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan teman dari gadis yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Na-naruto senpai, Hinata kenapa?"

Matsuri begitu terkejut saat ia melihat Hinata pingsan dan dibawa oleh senpainya.

"Matsuri-chan bisakah aku minta tolong? Tolong hubungi keluarga Hinata-chan, katakan kalau dia menginap di rumahmu."

"Ke-kenapa?"

Gadis itu sangat terkejut saat Naruto memintanya untuk berbohong. Apa maksud Naruto?

"Sudah lakukan apa yang aku minta. Tolonglah. Aku akan merawat Hinata-chan."

Ini pertama kalinya Matsuri mendengar Naruto meminta tolong adanya dengan nada yang begitu serius, dan itu berhubungan dengan Hinata. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja hal itu membuat Matsuri berpikir kalau Naruto benar-benar akan melindungi Hinata.

"Baiklah senpai, akan ku lakukan."

"_Arigatou _Matsuri-chan. _Jaa.._"

Mendengar bahwa Matsuri mau membantunya, Naruto langsung meninggalkan Matsuri di koridor lantai dua tersebut.

"Tck!"

Matsuri dikejutkan oleh suara decihan yang ada di belakangnya. Sekitar empat meter dibelakangnya, ia melihat Sasuke dengan sudut bibir kiri yang membiru.

Matsuri masih mematung saat Sasuke lewat di sampingnya. Ia yakin bahwa Sasuke juga datang dari arah yang sama dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu diantara ketiganya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?'

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Sakura-chan!"

"_Nee, _Naruto apa yang- Naruto dia siapa?!"

Sakura begitu terkejut bahwa Naruto tengah membawa seorang perempuan di dalam mobilnya.

"Nanti ku jelaskan. Bisakah kau ikut denganku sekarang?"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku sudah minta izin padanya. Jadi masuklah."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Rumah Naruto..**

"Jadi siapa namanya?"

Kini Sakura dan Naruto berada di dalam kamar Naruto, memandang wajah damai dari gadis bersurai Indigo yang tengah terlelap di tempat tidur Naruto.

Tujuan Naruto meminta Sakura ke rumahnya agar Sakura dapat merawat Hinata dan membersihkan tubuh gadis yang berukuran mungil tersebut. Hinata masih terlelap menggunakan kemeja putih milik Naruto, yang menurut Naruto itu merupakan ukuran yang paling kecil untuknya, namun tetap saja kebesaran di tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh.."

Wajar saja Sakura tidak mengenal Hinata, dikarenakan Hinata yang sangat pemalu dan sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman atau seniornya.

"Dia cantik."

"Iya, sangat."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Entah dia sudah melupakannya, bahwa dulu hanya Sakuralah gadis yang sangat cantik baginya. Namun sekrang anggapan itu hilang seketika sesaat ia melihat wajah damai Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"…"

Naruto hanya diam. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan Hinata. Jika ia mengatakannya, maka ia akan menyakiti perasaan Sakura.

"Naruto?"

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura sekilas dan kembali memandang Hinata.

"Kau bisa tanya dengan Sasuke."

Sakura terkejut. Kenapa dengan Sasuke? Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan semua ini?

"Sa-sasuke? A-ada apa dengan Sasu-.."

Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh bunyi handphone Sakura.

"_Moshi-moshi.. okaa-san._"

"Iya. Baiklah. Iya. Aku segera pulang _okaa-san_. _Jaa.._"

Sambungan pun terputus.

"Naruto, tentang Sasu-.."

"Sakura kau harus segera pulang."

Sakura terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto yang memotong perkataannya. Dan lagi, Naruto tidak menambahkan sufiks –chan saat ia memanggil Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, Naruto. _Jaa.._"

"…"

Tidak ada reaksi dari si pemilik kamar hingga pintu kamar itu tertutup kembali, meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di dalamnya. Naruto duduk di sisi ranjang Hinata, menatap pintu kamarnya yang telah tertutup.

"_Gomenasai _Sakura-chan."

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar saat ia mengingat bahwa ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Hiks..Na-naruto senpai.."

Mendengar suara Hinata, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu ke wajah Hinata. Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun Hinata masih memanggil nama Naruto. Melihat setetes air mata keluar dari mata Hinata yang masih terpejam, Naruto segera menghapus cairan bening itu.

Naruto mengira, mungkin Hinata masih trauma akan kejadian yang di alaminya beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun ia terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya yang di ucapkan Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tak percaya apa yang diucapkan gadis yang masih terlelap di depannya.

Namun reaksi yang ia berikan untuk gadis Hyuuga hanya sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Bodoh."

Naruto tersenyum dan membelai lembut pipi Hinata. Pandangan Naruto yang semula pada wajah Hinata, kini turun menuju leher Hinata. Bercak kemerahan di leher Hinata masih terlihat dengan jelas, meskipun tidak sejelas saat pertama kali ia lihat.

Naruto bersyukur karena Sakura tidak mempertanyakan bagaimana bercak-bercak kemerahan itu bisa ada di leher Hinata.

Naruto menyentuh tanda kemerahan itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Disapunya lembut tanda-tanda itu, berharap akan mengurangi warna merahnya. Dia benci dengan semua tanda kemerahan ini. Dia benci kenapa harus Sasuke yang menciptakan semua tanda ini. Ditatapnya semua "tanda" milik sasuke yang ada di leher Hinata dengan tatapan benci.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata. Mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Hinata, mengecup semua "tanda" milik Sasuke, berusaha menggantikan semua tanda kemerahan itu dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hime."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**^^Review Please^^**

**Special Thanks for : Moeyoko-chan AndevilavenderS69, Kaoru-tadashi Hitachiin, HyuNa. Toki, SitiNazuratul1, izanami kayo, Cicikun Syeren, NameYoonhae, gece, flowers.**

Arigatou minna-san. Hamba akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak terlambat update lagi. Chap selanjutnya, hamba bingung mau kasih rate semi M atau malah jadi M. Haha YOSH! di tunggu saja ya. sekali lagi arigatou yang udah ngereview :3


	4. Chapter 4

**setiadimuhammad**YOSH!Chapter 4 UPDATE! Seperti yang hamba katakan sebelumnya, hamba masih bingung menentukan rate untuk chapter ini. Namun hamba usahakan agar chap ini tidak sampai menjurus ke rate M. Mengingat dari beberapa review yang hamba terima, ada yang tidak menyukai rate M atau berharap fanfict hamba tetap di rate T atau untuk lebih waspadanya semi M. Jadi hamba mohon doa dari teman-teman yang udah ngereview agar pikiran hamba tidak menjurus ke dalam hal-hal yang berbau rate M. _Arigatou minna _:3

**Previous Chap :**

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tak percaya apa yang diucapkan gadis yang masih terlelap di depannya.

Namun reaksi yang ia berikan untuk gadis Hyuuga hanya sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Bodoh."

Naruto tersenyum dan membelai lembut pipi Hinata. Pandangan Naruto yang semula pada wajah Hinata, kini turun menuju leher Hinata. Bercak kemerahan di leher Hinata masih terlihat dengan jelas, meskipun tidak sejelas saat pertama kali ia lihat.

Naruto bersyukur karena Sakura tidak mempertanyakan bagaimana bercak-bercak kemerahan itu bisa ada di leher Hinata.

Naruto menyentuh tanda kemerahan itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Disapunya lembut tanda-tanda itu, berharap akan mengurangi warna merahnya. Dia benci dengan semua tanda kemerahan ini. Dia benci kenapa harus Sasuke yang menciptakan semua tanda ini. Ditatapnya semua "tanda" milik sasuke yang ada di leher Hinata dengan tatapan benci.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata. Mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Hinata, mengecup semua "tanda" milik Sasuke, berusaha menggantikan semua tanda kemerahan itu dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hime."

* * *

.

The Red Thread Of My Destiny © Aida Yie

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, etc. | Rate : Fiction semi M |

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina.

**!WARNING : semi M!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 4**

.

"Ngh.."

Satu erangan keluar dari bibir Hinata. Sedikit terusik dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan di saat ia tengah tertidur. Naruto yang mendengar erangan Hinata segera menghentikan kegiatannya pada leher gadis itu. Menatap wajah sang Hyuuga membuat sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hoamm.."

Rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba datang membuat pemuda itu harus menghentikan kegiatannya menatap wajah si gadis Hyuuga. Ia lihat jam kecil yang ada di meja tepat di samping tempat tidurnya masih menunjukkan pukul 06.42 pm sedikit membuatnya kesal, mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengantuk di saat ia tengah menikmati wajah sang gadis Hyuuga. Seakan rasa kantuk yang datang tak mau berkompromi, Naruto pun beranjak ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size. Merasa nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, kembali ia pandangi wajah Hinata. Seakan tak pernah puas ia memandangi wajah yang terlihat damai dari gadis yang tidur di sampingnya.

Sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, Naruto menyibakkan poni rata Hinata dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening sang gadis.

"_Oyasuminasai _Hime.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"A-apa? Sekarang? Kenapa?"

"_Kaa-san _mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit tempat _ tou-san _dirawat. _Tou-san _kecelakaan saat pulang dari kantornya."

"A-apa?"

Mata Sakura membulat saat ia mendengar bahwa _tou-san_ nya yang sedang bekerja di luar kota mendapat kecelakaan.

"Saat ini _tou-san _dalam keadaan koma."

Setetes cairan bening keluar dari sepasang emeraldnya. Tak percaya apa yang telah ia dengar dari _kaa-san _nya.

"Ko-koma?"

"Sekarang _kaa-san _akan ke tempat _tou-san _mu. Dan ja-.."

"A-aku ikut."

Sakura memotong perkataan _kaa-san _nya. Tak sabar ia ingin sekali melihat bagaimana kondisi _tou-san_ nya yang masih dalam keadaan koma. Tentu saja, sudah hampir tujuh bulan ia dan _kaa-san _nya tak berjumpa dengan _tou-san_ nya.

"Tidak Sakura. Tetaplah tinggal dan jadilah anak yang baik saat _kaa-san _tidak di sini."

"Ta-tapi aku ingin bertemu _tou-san._"

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap di sini Sakura."

"Tapi ak-.."

"_Kaa-san _janji akan pulang bersama _tou-san. _Kita akan berkumpul bersama lagi. Jadi tetaplah di sini, Sakura."

"…"

Sakura terdiam karena kata-kata _kaa-san _nya. Ya, berkumpul bersama dengan _kaa-san _dan _ tou-san _nya adalah salah satu harapan terbesarnya. Ia semula memang tidak setuju dengan pemindahan tempat kerja _tou-san _nya tujuh bulan yang lalu. Saat itu ia diberikan dua pilihan yang sangat sulit untuk dipilih. Ikut dengan _tou-san _nya ke luar kota, tinggal bersama dan meninggalkan kuliah dan teman-temannya atau berpisah dengan _tou-san _nya dan melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Namun saat itu _tou-san _nya mengalah demi dirinya. Sakura yang tidak mau meninggalkan kuliah dan teman-temannya harus rela ditinggalkan bersama _kaa-san _oleh_ tou-san _nya.

Sebuah elusan lembut di kepalanya membuat Sakura kembali tersadar dari apa yang sedang di pikirkannya.

"Saat _kaa-san _pergi, jadilah anak yang baik. Makanlah tepat waktu dan tidurlah pada waktunya. Dan jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup."

"A-aku tahu _kaa-san. _Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Sakura berusaha membuat candaan agar _kaa-san_ nya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya

"Baiklah, _kaa-san _akan segera ke stasiun. Ini sudah malam. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sakura, _kaa-san _tahu, Sakura bisa diandalkan. _Jaa.."_

"Ya, _jaa.._"

.

.

.

"Hahhh..rumah sepi sekali tanpa _kaa-san_"

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Di liriknya jam waker kecil yang ada di meja tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

'07.22. Aku masih belum mengantuk.'

Sekilas menatap jam waker, gadis Haruno itu kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hening. Tak ada satu pun suara yang menghampiri gendang telinganya. Jenuh menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Sakura menutup mata emeraldnya.

'Saat ini, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?'

Ia bertanya dalam hatinya. Ingin ia mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang menjadi pacarnya dalam beberapa minggu ke depan.

'Sasuke-kun..Sasuke-kun..Sasuke-kun..'

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terlupakan olehnya tentang pemuda raven itu.

"Sasuke!"

Ia langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya ketika Sakura mengingat hal yang telah ia lupakan. Ia arahkan pandangannya ke meja belajar yang tidak jauh dari posisinya saat itu. Di atas meja, ia melihat dua tas yang berbeda warna. Warna pink lembut yang ia yakini itu adalah miliknya, dan sebuah tas selempangan berwarna hitam. Ingin memperjelas penglihatannya pada tas berwarna hitam tersebut, Sakura berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya.

"I-ini..tas Sasuke-kun."

Sakura yakin kalau tas itu adalah milik Sasuke. Ingatannya kembali saat ia meminta Naruto untuk menjemput Sasuke di toilet. Karena saat itu ia berpikir agar Sasuke tidak susah payah kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya, maka dengan sangat sukarela ia membawa tas Sasuke dan pergi menuju gerbang kampusnya. Cukup lama ia menunggu Sasuke, sampai Naruto datang dan mengajaknya ke rumah si pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Aku akan ke rumah Sasuke-kun."

Sakura segera menuju lemari pakaiaannya dan mengambil sweater dengan warna yang sama dengan matanya. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan apa yang ia kenakan, Sakura mengambil tas Sasuke dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Eh, tapi.."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali ke meja belajar. Ia mencari handphone miliknya yang selalu ia letakkan di dalam tas berwarna pink lembut tersebut. Setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sakura segera menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal di luar kepala.

Tuutt..

Tuutt..

Tuutt..

"_Moshi-moshi.."_

Sakura begitu senang saat ia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki dari seberang sana yang menjawab panggilannya

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, Aku ak-.."

"_Gomen, saya bukan pemilik handphone ini. Tapi bisakah anda membantu saya, laki-laki pemilik handphone ini sedang mabuk."_

"A-apa? Dimana?"

"Baik, saya akan ke sana."

Panggilan terputus. Setengah berlari, Sakura meninggalkan kamarnya dan segera menuju ke tempat Sasuke berada.

'Sasuke-kun..'

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Ngh.."

Lagi-lagi gadis bersurai indigo itu sedikit terusik dengan sesuatu yang menggelitik bagian belakang lehernya. Merasa bahwa kegiatan itu tak kunjung berhenti, Hinata berusaha membuka sepasang mata amethystnya dan mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya yang telah hilang kemana. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengubah posisinya dari tidur menjadi duduk di tempat tidur Naruto.

Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, Hinata melihat sekitarnya. Merasa ada yang janggal, gadis itu membulatkan matanya. Ia yakin kalau ini bukan kamarnya, lalu ini kamar siapa?

"Nghh.."

Seakan suara erangan itu adalah jalan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya, Hinata berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya.

"Na-naruto se-senpai.."

Hinata mencicit dengan suara yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk membuat orang seperti Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

'Ke-kenapa Na-naruto senpai ada di si-sini? A-apa ini kamar Na-naruto senpai? Lalu ke-kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar Na-naruto senpai?'

Sekelubet pertanyaan muncul dalam otaknya, namun tak satu pun ia berhasil menemukan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Melupakan apa yang ia pertanyakan, Hinata memandangi wajah Naruto. Sedikit rona merah muncul di pipi chubby nya yang sempat menegang beberapa menit lalu. Lama ia pandangi wajah itu, wajah dengan tiga garis tipis yang menghiasi setiap pipi dari pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Na-naruto senpai.."

Dengan keberanian yang entah ia dapat dari mana, Hinata membawa tangan kecilnya untuk menyentuh pipi Naruto. Sedikit bergetar ia rasakan saat ia berhasil mendaratkan tangannya di pipi tan tersebut. Ia sentuh tiga garis yang ada di pipi Naruto. Rona merah dan sebuah senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

Hinata sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Baginya, memandangi wajah Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan ia bisa menyentuhnya sekarang adalah sebuah mimpi yang selalu ia impikan untuk bisa terwujud. Berlebihan memang, tapi seperti itulah dia jika itu berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan.."

Kegiatan mengelus pipi tan Naruto tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat sang pemilik pipi tan tersebut memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau akan mengelus pipi ku semalaman…"

Sontak Hinata langsung menarik tangannya yang masih menyentuh pipi Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Rona merah yang awalnya hanya menghiasi pipi chubby nya, kini sudah menyebar bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

Berusaha agar Naruto tidak melihat rona merah yang telah menyebar sampai ke telinganya, Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto masih memejamkan matanya, namun jika sepasang mata itu terbuka, Naruto masih bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah merona Hinata meskipun gadis itu sudah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Atau.."

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto saat ia mendengar pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan lagi.

Hinata memandang wajah Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya, menanti kata-kata berikutnya yang akan diucapkan pemuda tersebut.

"Kembali tidur dalam pelukanku.."

Rona merah yang ada di wajah Hinata semakin jelas terlihat sesaat setelah Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"…Hime."

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang safir yang sebiru samudera.

'A-apa?! Hi-hime?! A-apa aku ti-tidur dalam pe-pelukan Na-naruto senpai sebelumnya?'

Naruto yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata seakan menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

'Ja-jadi selama a-aku tidur, Na-naruto senpai..'

Belum selesai dengan pikirannya, Hinata lansung ditarik oleh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya (Lagi).

"Sudahlah. Kau harus istirahat."

Kini Hinata sudah berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Pemuda itu memeluk Hinata dengan erat, membuat gadis itu sedikit sulit untuk bergerak.

Hinata coba untuk menengadahkan wajahnya. Dengan sangat jelas, ia bisa melihat setiap lekuk wajah milik Naruto. Napas Naruto yang teratur menerpa wajahnya, membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa sebelumnnya yang menggelitik lehernya saat ia tidur tadi adalah napas Naruto, karena Naruto memeluknya dari belakang saat itu.

Hinata masih memandangi wajah Naruto, meskipun pemuda itu sudah memejamkan matanya. Hinata masih mengira bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi, namun pelukan Naruto yang semakin erat padanya membuktikan bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan yang sebenar-benarnya.

Ingin rasanya Hinata meminta pada _Kami-sama_ untuk menghentikan waktu saat ini juga. Ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia masih ingin seperti ini bersama Naruto.

"Na-naru-.."

"Berhentilah memandangiku, Hime."

Mendengar itu, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata mendengar Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu. Bukannya tidak senang, hanya saja ia ingin tahu kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba memanggilnya seperti itu.

"E-eto..Na-naruto senpai.."

"Hmm.."

"_Go-gomen.._"

"Untuk..?"

"A-aku mengganggu tidur senpai."

"Aku tidak tidur."

Hinata sangat bingung, bagaimana pemuda itu bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tidur, sedangkan mata safirnya tetap terpejam bahkan saat mereka sedang berbicara.

"Ta-tapi, mata senpai.."

"Aku memang mengantuk dan mataku memang terpejam, tapi aku tak bisa tidur, Hime."

"E-eh, Ke-kenapa?"

Hinata kembali menengadakan wajahnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ck. Sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara, Hinata-chan."

"E-eh.._go-gomen _ senpai.."

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat."

"I-iya. _Oyasumi _senpai.."

Hinata pun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi untuk kedua kalinya di malam itu.

Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, Naruto mengecup puncak kepala gadis Hyuuga tersebut dan menyusul sang gadis ke alam mimpinya.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Hime."

.

.

.

* * *

.

Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan warna rambutnya yang bertemakan musim semi kini hanya dapat terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Bercak-bercak merah yang sangat kontras di kulit putihnya telah tersebar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun, hanya pasrah menerima setiap gerakan brutal dari pemuda berambut raven pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mata emerald yang biasanya menampilkan kecerian kini dipenuhi oleh luka yang tak terlihat, membuat sepasang permata itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hinata.."

Cukup. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar pemuda yang tengah menghujam dirinya memanggil nama gadis itu. Gadis yang baru saja ia rawat beberapa jam lalu di rumah salah seorang sahabatnya yang berambut pirang. Emerald itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata, melewati pipi sang pemilik sepasang emerald tersebut.

Gerakan Sasuke terasa semakin cepat sampai akhirnya gadis yang masih terbaring pasrah itu merasakan suatu cairan hangat yang memenuhi organ dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Sasuke yang semula berada di atasnya, kini ambruk dan terbaring di sampingnya.

Hening. Hanya tatapan kosong yang mampu Sakura berikan pada lampu yang ada di langit-langit kamarnya. Air mata Sakura mengalir begitu saja tanpa adanya isakan dari bibirnya.

Tatapan kosong masih ia tujukan pada sang lampu yang masih setia menerangi kamarnya. Memutar kembali ingatannya beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa kekasihnya tengah mabuk berat di sebuah bar, ia langsung bergegas ke bar yang ia sendiri tidak terlalu familiar dengan nama bar tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sasuke dengan keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan baginya. Dengan perlahan ia membopoh tubuh tegap sang kekasih, membawanya ke rumah dan terjadilah hal yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia menginginkan semua ini terjadi atau tidak.

Perlahan ia alihkan pandangannya dari lampu ke pemuda yang terbaring di sampingnya. Dengan air mata yang masih menganak sungai, ia pandangi wajah sang kekasih. Menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan lembut agar sang pemilik pipi tersebut tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"_Arigatou _Sasuke-kun.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajah gadis bersurai indigo yang masih terlelap di sebuah tempat tidur. Tidak tahan dengan silau cahayanya, dengan terpaksa Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat pagi itu adalah tubuh seseorang yang dibalut dengan kemeja putih. Seakan gadis ini lupa siapa pemilik tubuh itu, ia mendorong sedikit tubuh itu agar ia bisa melihat wajah orang yang bersamanya pagi ini.

Dan sekali lagi, betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat ia mengetahui bahwa orang yang bersamanya pagi itu adalah..

"Na-naruto se-senpai.."

"_Ohayou _Hime."

Hinata masih terdiam melihat Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa ia tidur dengan Naruto semlaman.

"Hoamm..Aku masih mengantuk, Bisakah kita kembali tidur, Hime?"

Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata yang sempat melonggar karena gadis itu sempat mendorong tubuhnya, dan memberi jarak diantara keduanya.

Tersadar akan permintaan Naruto untuk mengajaknya kembali tidur meskipun matahari sudah menyinari bumi, Hinata menjadi tidak tega untuk menolaknya, mengingat bahwa mungkin saja ia yang menjadi penyebab senpainya yang tidak bisa tidur semalaman, dan membuat Naruto mengantuk di pagi harinya, namun di sisi lain ia harus segera mengakhiri semua ini karena ia harus bergegas pergi kuliah. Jadi satu-satunya alasan untuk mengakhiri semua ini adalah kuliah.

"Na-naruto senpai, a-aku harus kuliah.."

"Tenang saja, Matsuri-chan sudah membuat izin untuk absensi kuliahmu pagi ini"

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Naruto mengatakan semua itu dengan mudahnya. Sedangkan bagi sang gadis Hyuuga yang dalam kuliahnya tidak pernah ada kata izin hanya dapat membulatkan matanya.

"…"

Hinata hanya terdiam. Satu-satunya alasannya untuk mengakhiri semua ini telah hilang.

"Jadi, bisakah kita kembali tidur?"

Sekali lagi, ajakan Naruto yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ta-tapi aku-"

Kryukkkk

Perut Hinata yang tiba-tiba berbunyi meminta untuk diisi. Tentu saja Hinata merasa lapar, semenjak semalam ia belum memakan apapun. Malu dengan suara perutnya, rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah Hinata yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau lapar, Hime?"

Terlalu malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata hanya diam saja. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk yang juga diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Ahhh.. sepertinya _kami-sama _belum memberikanku izin untuk menikmati hari seperti ini."

"E-eh?"

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto. Hinata tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Naruto yang baru saja ia dengar.

Sedikit melakukan perenggangan, Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju dapurnya. Merasa bahwa Hinata tidak menyusulnya, Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, di tempat tidur miliknya, Hinata masih duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Nee, _Hinata-chan. Kenapa diam saja? Bukankah kau lapar?"

"Ah.. E-eto.."

Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Ia tahu bahwa ia hanya menggunakan selembar kemeja milik Naruto yang sangat kebesaran dan kepanjangan baginya. Bagaimana tidak, panjang kemeja itu saja hampir menutupi setengah dari pahanya, sedangkan pada bagian tangannya, lengan kemeja itu bahkan sampai menjuntai ke bawah, mengikuti gaya gravitasi bumi.

Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Melihat hinata yang terdiam, Naruto kembali menghampiri Hinata di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Eto..?"

Naruto ssedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bertanya tepat di depan wajah Hinata. Tentu saja hal itu membuat wajah Hinata kembali dihampiri oleh rona merah.

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa Na-naruto senpai."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mencoba memastikan dan kembali berdiri tegap.

"Ah, E-eto Naruto senpai, bi-bisakah aku meminta kembali ba-baju ku?"

Akhirnya, dengan sisa keberanian yang ia miliki Hinata mengatakan maksudnya.

"Ah _gomen _Hinata-chan, bajumu sudah kotor, jadi harus dibersihkan."

"Be-begitu ya."

Melihat Hinata yang tertunduk, Naruto berencana untuk sedikit menggoda gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Apa kau merasa tak nyaman dengan pakaian itu?"

Naruto berusaha mengubah nada suaranya agar lebih terkesan dingin.

"Ah, I-iya senp-"

"Apa karena pakaian itu punyaku?"

"Eh?"

Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata senpainya itu. Bingung, terlihat jelas di wajah Hinata bahwa ia sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto, dan itu membuat sang pemilik pakaian semakin berani menggoda gadis berambut indigo tersbut.

"Kau merasa tak nyaman dengan pakaian itu karena itu punyaku, karena itu kau ingin meminta pakaianmu kembali, kan Hinata-chan?"

"Na-naruto senpai a-ak-"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi mencari pakaian yang pantas untukmu Hinata-chan. Jadi tunggulah di sini."

Perkataan Naruto seakan seperti sebuah tombak yang tak terlihat. Tombak yang telah menusuk hatinya. Tidak, ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Naruto semakin menjauh hanya karena ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidaklah benar-benar ingin pergi. Tidak mungkin ia pergi dengan keadaannya seperti saat ini, wajah yang masih terlihat kusut dan pakaiannya yang masih terlihat berantakan. Semua ini hanya skenario untuk menggoda Hinata, dan tanpa Hinata ketahui, kini Naruto tersenyum dengan bangga di dalam hatinya karena berhasil menggoda si gadis Hyuuga.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Hinata telah turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari meraih lengan Naruto untuk mencegahnya pergi. Dan tentu saja Naruto yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya langsung berhenti seketika.

"Ti-tidak! Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku tidak membutuhkan pa-pakaian yang ba-baru. Ja-jadi, senpai ja-jangan pergi.."

Naruto memandang Hinata yang memeluk lengannya,untuk mencegah Naruto pergi. Jemari mungil gadis itu hampir saja tidak terlihat, tenggelam di dalam lengan kemeja miliknya. Sedikit rasa bersalah karena telah menggoda gadiis itu Naruto rasakan saat ia melihat kedua bahu Hinata bergetar di saat gadis itu memeluk lengannya.

"A-aku tidak membutuhkannya, ja-jadi senpai ja-jangan pergi.."

Hinata harus mendongakkan wajahnya untuk bisa melihat wajah Naruto, karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat terlihat jelas. Hinata dengan wajahnya yang berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya sangat menggemaskan bagi Naruto.

"Ahahhaha!"

Naruto yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah menggemaskan Hinata pun melepaskan tawanya, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu semakin terlihat bingung.

"Ahahaha! Seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu tadi Hinata-chan, hahahah!"

"Se-senpai? A-apa?"

Dengan susah payah Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Masih dengan suara tawanya yang terdengar halus, Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Bodoh, aku hanya bercanda, Hime."

"A-apa? Be-bercanda?"

"Hahaha iya! Dan aku berhasil!"

Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya, sontak membuat Hinata kembali merona.

"A-Apa! Senpai!"

Hinata membentak Naruto dengan suara yang menurut Naruto sama sekali tidak seperti suara orang yang sedang membentak orang lain. Bayangkan saja, bila kau dibentak dengan suara yang sangat halus. Sudah pasti akan terdengar sangat lucu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, mendengar suara Hinata yang sangat halus membentak dirinya, ditambah dengan wajah kesal Hinata yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat pemuda pirang itu kembali tertawa.

Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti menertawai dirinya, Hinata mencoba membentak Naruto sekali lagi. Meskipun bagi Naruto, suara Hinata tetap terdengar lucu saat gadis itu membentaknya.

"Senpai!"

Kryukkkkk

Perut Hinata kembali berbunyi, membuat Naruto dan Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"A-ah..eto.."'

"Ah, _gomen_, aku lupa kalau Hinata-chan lapar. Apa kau mau sarapan dengan ramen cup? Hanya itu yang masih tersedia di sini."

"Ti-tidak apa Na-naruto senpai. _Gomen _kalau aku merepotkanmu."

"Haha sudahlah, ayo!"

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dapurnya, bersiap untuk sarapan bersama di pagi itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Gadis Haruno itu kini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kearah samping, berharap Sakura menemukan pemuda yang telah "menghabiskan" malam bersamanya. Namun pemuda itu telah meninggalkannya di kamarnya sendiri.

Kembali, air mata meluncur begitu saja dari sepasang mata emeraldnya. Tubuhnya yang hanya di tutupi oleh selimut bergetar dengan hebat menahan isakan yang berusaha lolos dari kedua bibirnya yang juga ikut bergetar. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan di depan dada, menggenggam selimut itu dengan erat.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**^^Review Please^^**

YOSH! akhirnya selesai juga hamba mengupdate chap 4. Gomen untuk ara reader hamba yang setia, karena hamba selalu terlambat untuk update. tapi untuk chap 5 dan berikutnya mungkin hamba hanya akan update satu chapter salam satu minggu. karena tahun ini hamba akan sangat di sibukkan dengan kegiatan di awal semester 2 hamba. jadi di mohon pengertiannya ya :) arigatou *bungkuk-bungkuk

**Special Thanks for:**

**Cicikun Syeren, **terima kasih buat cicikun, pendapatnya akan hamba tampung :) soal naruto suka apa gak ke hinata, itu akan hamba jelaskan pada chapter berikutnya. Jadi di tunggu saja ya :3 mohon review kembali :D

**Kaoru-tadashi Hitachiin, **haha terima kasih buat kaoru, kalo ditanya sejak kapan naruto suka sama hinata, akan hamba usahakan untuk menjelaskannya di chapter berikutnya. hamba juga akan berusaha agar fict ini hanya sampai sate semi M :) mohon di review lagi ya :D

**kirei- neko, **salam kenal kirei :) chap 3 pendek ya? padahal hamba jumlah halaman maupunkata di chap 3 lebih banyak loh kalau dibandingkan dengan chap 1 dan 2. hamba akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya. makasih reviewnya :D

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, **haha akan hamba usahakan untuk update secepatnya :)

**Unnie Soo ShikShin, **nee unnie jangan pingsan dulu, ntar siapa yg mau review chap 4 kalo bukan unnie? #plak yosh! hamba akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya :D

**Kazuto21, **haha maaf kazuto, mungkin di beberapa chapter berikutnya hamba akan lebih banyak memunculkan adegan SasuHina :) di tunggu saja ya :D

**faris shika nara, **makasih faris :3

**HyuNa. UzuHi, **UPDATE! :D

**gece, **untuk beberapa chapter ke depan juga akan lebih banyak adegan SasuHina nya, terus review ya :D

**flowers, **makasih flowers :D

**lavender sapphires chan, ** haha UPDATE! :)

**setiadimuhammad, **akan hamba usahakan untuk update secepatnya. kalo buat fict hinata yang di siksa sama naruto, hamba rasa hamba tak bisa menciptakan fict seperti itu. terlalu berat bagi hamba ngebayangin naruto yang nyiksa hinata, gomen setiadi :)


	5. Chapter 5

YOSHAA! Chapter 5 UPDATE! _Gomen, _beribu-ribu _gomen _hamba ucapkan untuk para reader yang sudah menunggu chapter ini dan juga untuk para reder yang merasa kecewa tentang pairing di fanfict ini. Sekali lagi hamba jelaskan, pairing utama di fanfict ini adalah NaruHina, bukan SasuHina. Meskipun ada dari reader hamba yang mengatakan pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya pairing SasuHina lebih menonjol dibandingkan NaruHina. Sekali lagi hamba ucapkan maaf, tapi pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya hamba janji akan lebih menonjolkan pairing NaruHina.

**Previous Chap :**

Gadis Haruno itu kini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kearah samping, berharap Sakura menemukan pemuda yang telah "menghabiskan" malam bersamanya. Namun pemuda itu telah meninggalkannya di kamarnya sendiri.

Kembali, air mata meluncur begitu saja dari sepasang mata emeraldnya. Tubuhnya yang hanya di tutupi oleh selimut bergetar dengan hebat menahan isakan yang berusaha lolos dari kedua bibirnya yang juga ikut bergetar. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan di depan dadanya, menggenggam selimut itu dengan erat.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…"

.

.

The Red Thread Of My Destiny © Aida Yie

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, etc. | Rate : Fiction semi M |

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina.

**!WARNING : semi M!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 5**

.

"_Moshi-moshi, nee _Kiba."

"Ahaha aku ada urusan, katakan saja pada si Hatake aku demam tinggi."

"Heh?! Kenapa?"

"Ohh.."

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang berbeda dari biasanya bagi Naruto. Bukan karena Kiba yang menelepon dan bertanya mengapa pemuda pirang itu tidak masuk kuliah, namun karena pagi itu Naruto tengah duduk di meja makan yang ada di dapurnya, melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua buah cup ramen sebagai sarapan pagi mereka.

"Akhh!"

"_Akhh!_"

Secara bersamaan Naruto mendengar dua teriakan yang berasal dari dua orang yang berbeda.

"_Daijoubu ka, _Hime?"

Segera saja Naruto yang masih memegang handphonenya menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menuangkan air panas pada cup ramen kedua dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cup ramen tersebut pada lantai dapur yang tak berdosa tersebut.

"A-aku baik-baik saja se-senpai."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Lihat tanganmu sampai memerah begitu. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Hanya dengan satu tangannya, Naruto menarik tangan kanan Hinata yang terkena air panas. Mencucinya pada keran yang ada di dapur.

"_Nee, siapa yang kau panggil Hime, hah?_"

Kegiatan Naruto yang mencuci tangan Hinata tiba-tiba terhenti saat Kiba bertanya pada dirinya. Tangan Naruto yang besar masih menggenggam tangan kecil Hinata di bawah pancuran air keran dapurnya. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi masih memegang handphone yang masih menempel pada telinganya.

Hinata hanya mampu tertunduk malu saat ia melihat tangan kecilnya tenggelam oleh tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan air keran yang masih mengalir deras.

"Ah, yang pasti bukan untuk seseorang berambut coklat yang sedang berbicara padaku. Sudah ya, _jaa.._"

Sambungan pun terputus. Masih menggenggam tangan Hinata, Naruto berbalik kearah meja makan hanya untuk meletakkan handphonenya di sana. Kini dua tangan besar Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang terkena air panas.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, hah?"

Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit bentakan pada gadis tersebut. Sang gadis hanya mampu tertunduk lebih dalam.

"_Go-gomen _a-aku menyusahkan se-senpai.."

Hanya dengan kata-kata itu sudah jelas bagi Naruto bahwa Hinata benar-benar menyesal karena telah merepotkan dirinya.

"Haahh.. sudahlah. Tanganmu harus segera diobati."

Naruto hanya menghela napasnya, mematikan keran air dan menyeret Hinata kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak P3K.

"Tahan ya, ini akan sedikit perih."

Naruto mengoleskan sebuah krim pada tangan kanan Hinata. Sedangkan sang pemilik tangan hanya mampu menatap Naruto yang memperlakukannya begitu lembut.

Beberapa detik setelah Naruto mengoleskan krim tersebut, barulah Hinata merasakan apa yang baru saja Naruto peringatkan.

"Sshhh.."

"A-apa sakit?"

Mendengar Hinata yang merintih karena perih yang ia rasakan, Naruto menjadi sangat panik. Cara satu-satunya untuk membuat sebuah luka menjadi lebih baik adalah meniupnya.

"Fuhhh.. bagaimana? Sudah baikan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Naruto. Melihat naruto yang meniup tangannya dengan memejamkan mata membuat rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi sang gadis Hyuuga.

'Na-naruto senpai..'

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang identik dengan musim semi itu hanya mampu menatapi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul pada cermin yang cukup besar. Bayangan dirinya yang penuh dengan bercak merah yang sangat kontras pada bagian leher bahkan sampai daerah bahunya. Ia sentuh semua tanda yang telah ditinggalkan oleh pemuda berambut raven yang menjadi pacarnya sampai beberapa minggu ke depan.

Memperhatikan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul pada cermin, membuat ingatannya kembali saat pemuda itu mengambil satu-satunya hal yang sangat dijaga olehnya.

'Hinata..'

Desahan dari Sasuke yang begitu menyakitkan baginya. Belum pernah ia mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Mutiara bening dari sepasang mata emeraldnya kembali membasahi pipi mulus Sakura. Menutup bibirnya yang bergetar, berusaha menahan isakan yang memaksa untuk keluar

"Sa-sasuke-kun..hiks..ke-kenapa..hiks.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Di kediaman Uchiha..**

"Sa-sasuke, kemana saja kau, hah?!"

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

Kabuto, seseorang yang telah dipercayakan oleh Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, untuk menjaga Sasuke dan Itachi. Pemuda berambut perak itu tentu saja marah karena Sasuke tidak kembali ke kediaman Uchiha semalam. Ia telah mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari Sasuke semalaman penuh, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Namun di pagi harinya saat ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut perak tersebut dikejutkan dengan kepulangan Sasuke dengan pakaian yang jauh dari kata rapi.

"Haahhh…"

Kabuto hanya mampu menghela napasnya sesaat setelah Sasuke melewati dirinya tanpa memberikan penjelasan tentang keberadaan pemuda Uchiha itu semalam.

.

.

.

Pemuda raven dengan sepasang mata obsidian yang begitu mempesona setiap perempuan yang melihatnya kini terduduk pada bagian tepi tempat tidur king sizenya. Wajah yang datar dan sorot matanya yang sedikit menajam, menandakan bahwa pemuda tersebut sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hinata.."

Lagi dan lagi, Sasuke menyebut nama yang sama seperti saat ia menghabiskan satu malam bersama sahabatnya yang bersurai musim semi tersebut. Tak ada penyesalan bagi Sasuke setelah ia melakukan perbuatan yang begitu menyakitkan bagi si gadis bersurai musim semi tersebut.

Sejenak, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang obsidian di balik kelopak matanya. Hanya beberapa detik, kelopak itu kembali terbuka, menunjukkan pada dunia sepasang obsidian itu lagi.

Sasuke mengangkat ganggang telepon yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya, menekan beberapa nomor dan menunggu suara seseoarang dari seberang sana.

"Kabuto, percepat proses pemberhentian kuliahku."

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Na-naruto senpai, sudahlah. A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, Hime. Tanganmu harus diperban, kalau tidak ini akan segera infeksi."

Hinata menganggap bahwa luka di tangannya dikarenkan terkena air panas beberapa saat yang lalu bukanlah luka yang serius. Namun pemuda pirang yang kini tengah memberi perban pada tangan gadis bersurai indigo itu memaksa untuk menggunakan perban.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu ku, Hime?"

"…"

Menuruti apa yang Naruto perintahkan, Hinata hanya diam tertunduk. Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Naruto untuk membalut tangan Hinata dengan perban.

"Nah, selesai. Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Sia-sia aku melindungimu kalau kau tetap saja terluka, Hime."

Naruto beranjak dari meja makan yang ada di dapur untuk meletakkan kembali kotak P3K ke tempatnya, sedangkan gadis yang dinasihati oleh Naruto masih tetap menunduk.

Di saat gadis itu sudah tak mendengar derap langkah dari senpainya, barulah Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap lurus ke depan, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa senpai yang ia cintai benar-benar sudah tak berada di dapur lagi.

'Naruto senpai, _arigatou.._'

Senyum terkembang di bibir mungil Hinata, mengingat betapa banyaknya kebaikan yang di berikan Naruto padanya. Semua kebaikan yang Naruto berikan membuat gadis itu semakin berharap. Apakah Naruto menyukai dirinya? Atau semua yang Naruto lakukan hanya kerena kasihan pada dirinya yang lemah?

Memikirkan berbagai alasan di balik semua kebaikan Naruto padanya membuat senyum di bibir gadis bersurai indigo itu lenyap. Rona merah yang sempat mampir di kedua pipi putihnya menghilang, seakan pipi itu menghisap semua warna kemerahan di sana dan meninggalkan warna putih yang begitu alami.

Perhatian Hinata yang menunduk teralihkan saat ia mendengar suara dari tutup cup ramen yang ia tuangi air panas tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

'Ramennya..'

"Na-naruto se-"

"Ya?"

Hinata begitu terkejut melihat Naruto yang datang kearah meja makan. Bukan kedatangan Naruto yang membuat gadis itu terkejut, namun melihat kondisi Naruto yang menghampirinya hanya dengan menggunakan celana panjang yang ia pakai tidur.

"_Nee, _Hinata-chan, ada apa?"

Masih tak mendengar satu kata pun dari bibir gadis Hyuuga tersebut, Naruto pun memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberang Hyuuga yang sedang menatapnya, kembali Naruto memanggil nama Hinata hanya untuk menyadarkan gadis itu dari keterkejutannya.

"Hinata-chan?"

Masih tetap sama. Hinata masih terdiam melihat Naruto, ditambah rona merah yang kembali menghiasi pipi gembil gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Hime?!"

Sedikit mengeluarkan nada bentakan, membuat kesadaran Hinata yang melayang beberapa detik kembali seutuhnya.

"A-ah, Naruto senpai.."

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Sedikit gugup melanda Hinata, meskipun ia selalu gugup bila berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang tersebut, namun tetap saja ia akan semakin gugup bila berhadapan dengan Naruto dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"E-eto.."

"Ya?"

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan sebelum melihat Naruto. Namun pemuda itu masih tetap sabar menanti kalimat yang akan diucapkan gadis yang ada di depannya.

"I-ini, ramen untuk Naruto senpai."

Hinata segera menyodorkan cup ramen yang ia lihat tutupnya terbuka beberapa menit lalu.

"Haha, jadi kau memanggilku hanya untuk ramen ini? Haha, sudahlah. Untukmu saja, Hime."

"Ti-tidak. Untuk Na-naruto senpai saja."

"Tidak Hinata-chan. Untukmu saja, bukankah kau lapar?"

"Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak la-"

Kryuukkk

Perdebatan singkat itu akhirnya berhenti setelah suara dari perut Hinata yang minta diisi kembali berbunyi, membantah semua yang hendak di katakan oleh gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Hening melanda daerah meja makan yang ada di dapur Naruto untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa saat keheningan melanda daerah meja makan Naruto.

Kryuukkkk

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada, tawa Naruto tiba-tiba saja meledak.

"Hahahahaha.. tapi perutmu berkata lain, Hinata-chan."

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut kembali menundukkan kepalanya, rona merah yang semula masih menghiasi pipinya kini semakin memerah. Dalam hati, Hinata sedikit kesal, mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini perutnya tidak mau berkompromi.

"Ini. Makanlah. Aku tidak lapar."

Naruto memberikan satu-satunya ramen yang tersisa pada Hinata. Meskipun ia sedikit berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak lapar, namun dia lebih memprioritaskan keadaan Hinata dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dari sudut matanya, Hinata bisa melihat bahwa ramen yang diberikan Naruto telah berada di depannya. Menunjukkan kembali wajahnya, Hinata kembali menatap Naruto.

"_A-arigatou _senpai.."

Sang pemberi ramen hanya terdiam menatap sang gadis penerima ramen yang tersenyum kearahnya tersebut.

"I-ini sumpitnya. Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu."

Naruto sedikit tergagap saat pandangannya dan Hinata bertemu. Dengan ia segera beranjak dari meja makan, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap kepergian pemuda pirang itu menuju kulkas yang jaraknya tidaklah jauh.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun Hinata tak kunjung memakan ramen yang diperkirakan sudah mulai dingin. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto datang membawa dua gelas susu, untuknya dan untuk Hinata.

"_Nee_, Hinata-chan, kenapa kau belum makan?"

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk yang sama seperti saat sebelum ia pergi mengambil susu. Sedangkan Hinata kembali tertunduk karena melihat kondisi Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ini, untukmu."

Naruto memberikan satu dari dua gelas susu yang ia bawa pada Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga tersebut masih tetap terdiam, seakan enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"_A-arigatou _senpai."

"Jadi, kenapa kau belum makan?"

Beberapa saat Hinata masih terdiam, namun di saat Naruto masih menatap gadis tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Hinat mengambil sumpit yang berada tepat di samping cup ramen.

"_I-itadakimasu._"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata malah ingin memulai sarapannya. Melihat itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul, namun senyum itu langsung lenyap ketika Naruto melihat Hinata menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memakai sumpit bambunya. Perban yang dipakaikan Naruto ada tangan kanannya membuat gadis itu sulit menggunakan sumpit dengan benar.

Dengan susah payah Hinata mencoba mengambil mie ramen dari tempatnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Melihat Hinata yang kesulitan memakan sarapannya membuat Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju tempat duduk tepat di samping Hinata.

"Haha kenapa kau tak mengatakannya, Hinata-chan?"

"A-apa?"

Hinata terkejut saat Naruto sudah berada tepat di sampingnya dan segera mengambil cup ramen dan sumpit dari tangan Hinata. Tidak ada lagi uap panas yang keluar dari cup ramen, menandakan kalau ramen tersebut sudah mendingin setelah lama di tinggalkan.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu."

"A-ano.. Na-naruto senpai ti-tidak pe-"

"Ohh.. ayolah Hinata-chan, kenapa di pagi yang membahagiakan seperti ini kau selalu membantahku?"

Entah Naruto sadar atau tidak dengan apa yang ia lakukan, gadis bersurai indigo itu kini hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni ratanya.

Bayangkan saja, orang yang sangat kau cintai, berada di depanmu dengan kondisi yang bisa di bilang cukup terbuka dan sedang menyuapimu sarapan, sedangkan dirimu hanya memakai selembar kemeja yang kebesaran sehingga hanya menutup sebagian tubuh bawahmu. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Hinata semakin merona.

"Ba-baiklah.."

"Nah, ayo makan!"

Mendengar persetujuan dari Hinata membuat Naruto menjadi semangat. Dengan malu-malu Hinata mulai memakan ramen yang disuapi oleh Naruto.

Dalam kegiatan itu, satu hal yang membuat Naruto menjadi ketagihan untuk menyuapi Hinata adalah di saat ia menyuapi gadis itu, Hinata selalu menutup erat kedua matanya lalu dengan tingkahnya yang sangat menggemaskan menurut Naruto, gadis itu memakan ramen yang ada di sumpit dengan cepat. Rona merah yang menghiasi pipi gembil Hinata juga menjadi keindahan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

"Baiklah, setelah sarapan bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman hiburan?"

"Ta-taman hiburan?"

Naruto mengambil lagi beberapa mie ramen dari tempatnya menggunakan sumpit yang masih ia pegang. Namun mie ramen itu tidak segera dimakan Hinata, karena mendengar Naruto mengajaknya ke taman hiburan, menyebabkan beberapa tetes kuah ramen menetes dengan bebasnya dan mendarat tepat di paha gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"A-ah.."

Hinata terkejut ketika merasakan sensasi lain pada pahanya. Pandangannya seketika mengarah kearah asal sensasi tersebut. Melihat gadis di depannya melihat ke bawah, Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata. Di sana, beberapa tetesan kuah ramen mengalir bebas sepanjang paha hingga betis Hinata.

Dengan cepat Naruto meletakkan kembali mie ramen yang telah ia sumpit kembali ke tempat asalnya. Mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ahaha, _gomen ne _Hime."

Dengan beberaa tissue yang ia dapat, Naruto membersihkan tetesan kuah ramen yang telah mengalir hingga ke mata kaki sang gadis, berusaha membuat kaki itu kembali seperti semula.

Dan bagi sang pemilik kaki, tentu saja Hinata merasa sangat malu saat pemuda pirang yang ia cintai berlutut di depannya dan membersihkan kuah ramen dari paha dan betisnya. Sedikit gigil Hinata rasakan di saat tanpa sengaja kulitnya bersentuhan dengan jari-jari Naruto. Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada lagi noda yang tertinggal pada kulit gadis Hyuuga tersebut, Naruto pun berdiri dan kembali bertanya pada Hinata tentang ajakannya ke taman hiburan beberaa menit lalu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bosan di sini, makanya aku mengajakmu ke taman hiburan, Hime."

Jujur saja, bagi Hinata kediaman Naruto sangat nyaman baginya. Ia tidak mengira jika kamar Naruto yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki namun memiliki kamar yang jauh dari banyangan Hinata akan kamar laki-laki yang berantakan dan menyakitkan mata.

"_Nee, _Hime. Minumlah susu ini. Aku ingin membersihkan diriku dulu, setelah itu aku akan membeli beberapa pakaiaan yang cocok untukmu."

Hinata sempat melupakan bahwa pagi itu ia hanya menggunakan sehelai kemeja Naruto yang sangat kebesaran baginya.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Hinata meraih gelas yang berisi susu yang Naruto berikan adanya. Ia pandangi segelas susu tersebut disertai senyuman lembut yang kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

'_Arigatou _Naruto senpai..'

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Naruto POV**

.

"Na-naruto senpai, sudahlah. A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, Hime. Tanganmu harus diperban, kalau tidak ini akan segera infeksi."

Ku coba untuk memberi perban pada tangan Hinata yang terkena air panas saat membuatkan sarapan untuk kami. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sedikit tidak rela bila gadis Hyuuga yang ada di hadapanku ini terluka sedikit saja.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu ku, Hime?"

"…"

Sedikit rasa bersalah muncul setelah aku mengatakan beberapa kata yang cukup untuk membungkam Hinata. Aku tahu lukanya memang tak seberapa parah, namun aku merasa tidak rela saja bila ada bagian dari dirinya terluka.

'Untuk apa aku melindungi gadis ini? Kenapa aku harus melindunginya?'

Selama kegiatan memberi perban berlangsung, pertanyaan itu selalu muncul dalam pikiranku.

'Aku..Apa aku menyukai Hinata?'

Tangan Hinata yang terkena air panas telah selesai aku perban, namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih setia mengitari pikiranku.

"Nah, selesai. Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Sia-sia aku melindungimu kalau kau tetap saja terluka, Hime."

Aku pun beranjak dari meja tempat aku mengobati tangan Hinata menuju tempat dimana aku mengambil kotak P3K. Jarak dari tempatku semula dengan tempat kotak P3K memang tidak jauh sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk meletakkan kembali kotak tersebut ke tempatnya.

Aku terdiam di depan sebuah lemari kecil tempat aku mengambil kotak P3K. Kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu melayang dalam otakku. Cukup lama aku berdiri di sana sampai akhirnya aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku sendiri. Pantas saja, begitu aku melihat kearah bawah aku masih mengenakan sebuah kemeja. Aku memang tidak terbiasa tidur mengenakan pakaian atas, namun karena aku tidur bersama seorang gadis tentu saja aku harus berlaku sopan terhadapnya. Aku tidak mau dia berpikir yang macam-macam saat ia menemukanku tertidur di sampingnya tanpa mengenakan pakaianku.

Rasa gerah yang kurasakan menyebabkan kesadaranku kembali. Dengan cepat ku lepas pakaian atas ku. Hahhh.. begitu nyaman rasanya ketika kurasakan udara pagi menyentuh kulitku. Kegiatan melepaskan pakaian atasku selesai, segera ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju meja makan dan menyusul Hinata disana.

Namun disaat aku hampir sampai ke meja makan, aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang ada disana memanggil namaku yang seperti biasa dengan terbata-bata.

"Na-naruto se-"

"Ya?"

Segera saja ku jawab panggilannya. Namun yang kudapatkan adalah ekspresi terkejut di wajah Hinata. Dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah. Dugaan pertama ku saat melihat wajahnya memerah adalah mungkin ia demam.

"_Nee, _Hinata-chan, ada apa?"

Tak ada jawaban yang kudengar darinya. Kuambil tempat duduk tepat di depannya. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan tempat yang ku pilih, kembali ku panggil nama Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?"

Gadis di depanku masih saja diam. Ku perhatikan lagi wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin memerah.

'A-apa dia benar-benar demam?'

Sedikit panik kurasakan saat kulihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Dengan perasaan panikku saat itu kucoba memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Hime?!"

"A-ah, Naruto senpai.."

Sedikit perasaan lega merasuk ke dalam dadaku. Aku sempat mengira kalau Hinata akan pingsan karena demam yang aku duga sebelumnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"E-eto.."

"Ya?"

Sekali lagi Hinata terbata-bata saat ia berbicara denganku. Bukannya merasa bosan atau jengkel saat Hinata berbicara seperti itu denganku, tetapi sebaliknya, aku merasa cara Hinata berbicara denganku begitu lucu, dan juga rona kemerahan di pipinya yang terlihat begitu alami. Lama ku menunggu jawaban darinya, namun aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu karena aku begitu menikmati wajahnya saat ini.

"I-ini, ramen untuk Naruto senpai."

Jawaban yang kuterima adalah sebuah ramen yang beberapa menit lalu ia tuangi air panas dan ia memberikannya untukku. Sedikit lucu kurasakan saat mengingat ia memanggilku hanya untuk memberikan sebuah ramen.

"Haha, jadi kau memanggilku hanya untuk ramen ini? Haha, sudahlah. Untukmu saja, Hime."

Meskipun aku seorang yang sangat menyukai ramen, namun aku tidak akan tega jika melihat seorang gadis seperti Hinata tidak mendapatkan sarapan, sedangkan aku menikmati sarapan pagiku. Dengan tulus aku menyerahkan ramen itu padanya.

"Ti-tidak. Untuk Na-naruto senpai saja."

Sungguh aku tidak suka saat ia mulai membantah apa yang aku katakan. Bukankah ramen ini seharusnya memang untuknya?

"Tidak Hinata-chan. Untukmu saja, bukankah kau lapar?"

"Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak la-"

Kryuukkk

Yap! Akhirnya suara dari perut Hinata dapat menghentikan perdebatan kecil antara aku dan dia. Dan itu cukup membuktikan bahwa ramen ini memang harus untuknya. Hening terasa sesaat setelah suara itu terdengar. Ku arahkan mataku untuk memperhatikan gadis di depanku.

Kryuukkk

Kembali ku dengar suara yang ku yakini berasal dari Hinata. Kucoba untuk menahan tawa setelah mendengar suara itu, namun akhirnya aku tak bisa menahan tawaku yang akan meledak.

"Hahahahaha.. tapi perutmu berkata lain, Hinata-chan."

Gadis di depanku semakin menundukkan kepalanya, namun meskipun begitu aku masih dappat melihat rona merah yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat pemandangan itu seketika membuat tawaku berhenti.

"Ini. Makanlah. Aku tidak lapar."

Ku berikan satu-satunya ramen yang masih tersedia. Sebagai seorang lelaki, tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan seorang gadis kelaparan. Ya, meski pun aku juga lapar saat ini, tetapi kata-kata dari _kaa-san_ untuk melindungi seorang wanita selalu ku ingat.

Sesaat setelah kuberikan satu-satunya ramen yang ada pada Hinata, akhirnya dengan sangat jelas aku bisa melihat lagi rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"_A-arigatou _senpai.."

Aku tetegun saat pandangan kami bertemu. Wajahnya yang masih dihiasi rona merah dan dibingkai oleh poni ratanya terlihat begitu indah di mataku. Berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku, ku coba untuk mencari alasan lain.

"I-ini sumpitnya. Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu."

Dengan segera aku meninggalakan Hinata di sana. Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kulkas yang jaraknya tidak seberapa jauh. Lama ku berdiri di depan kulkas. Berpikir apa yang telah aku rasakan saat mataku dan matanya bertemu. Rasanya ada sesuatu bergejolak dalam dadaku. Sesuatu yang berdegup dengan cepat, sehingga terasa begitu menyakitkan, seakan dadaku dipukuli berkali-kali. Sesuatu yang ingin membuncah keluar. Memikirkan semua itu sempat membuatku lupa dengan tujuanku semula.

"Hahhh..Hinata.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**^^Review Please^^**

_Gomen _untuk para reader yang mungkin akan kecewa setelah membaca chapter ini. awalnya hamba ingin membuat **POV Naruto ** sampai dengan akhir, namun hamba rasa itu terlalu panjang. Makanya pada bagian **POV Naruto ** hanya sampai adegan Naruto mengambilkan minum untuk Hinata.

**Unnie Soo ShikShin, **haha hamba juga mau dong di peluk narutooo xD terus ikutin yaaaa chap selanjutnya ^^

**Puput mochito, **hamba senang jika adegan naruhinanya mampu membuat imajinasi para reder melayang. terus review yaaa puput :)

**kirei- neko, **next chapter UPDATE! :)

**HyuNa. UzuHi, **UPDATE!

**Vidie, **hehe trimakasih buat vidie ^^ tpi jangan jdi orang gila dulu. ntar yang jdi orang gila utk chap selanjutnya siapa? *eh maap! ^^V

**gece, **haha kasihan sakura, malanggg~

**Cicikun Syeren, ** waduh hamba jadi merasa sedikit tersanjung niiii *awwaww haha terus ikutin ya cicikun, jangan lupa reviewnyaaaa ^^

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, **kapan ya sasuke bisa mencintai sakura? umm kapan2 aja yaaa xD trimakasih buat hikaru, akan hamba usahakan untuk membuat adegan naruhina lebih sweet lagi :)

**Kaoru-tadashi Hitachiin, ** baiklah, akan hamba usahakan apapun untuk kaoru agar fanfict ini jauh dari rate M :P *lebayyy~

**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl, **trimakasih atas pendaptnya, akan hamba tampunggg :D

**Yure, **lanjutttttttttttt :D


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6! UPDATE! _Arigatou gozaimasu _hamba ucapkan untuk semua review yang hamba terima di chapter 5. Hamba minta maaf karena chapter 6 yang terlalu lama update. Tapi lain kali akan hamba usahakan untuk update secepatnya. Bagian klimaks dari fanfic ini mungkin ada di chapter 7 atau 8. Padahal rencana awal hamba fanfic ini hanya sampai 8 chapter, tapi setelah memikirkan semuanya, kemungkinan fanfic ini akan sampai 10 chapter atau mungkin lebih. Hamba harap para reader tidak merasa bosan dengan fanfic hamba yang hancur ini^^

**Previous Chap :**

"Ini. Makanlah. Aku tidak lapar."

Ku berikan satu-satunya ramen yang masih tersedia. Sebagai seorang lelaki, tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan seorang gadis kelaparan. Ya, meski pun aku juga lapar saat ini, tetapi kata-kata dari _kaa-san_ untuk melindungi seorang wanita selalu ku ingat.

Sesaat setelah kuberikan satu-satunya ramen yang ada pada Hinata, akhirnya dengan sangat jelas aku bisa melihat lagi rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"_A-arigatou _senpai.."

Aku tertegun saat pandangan kami bertemu. Wajahnya yang masih dihiasi rona merah dan dibingkai oleh poni ratanya terlihat begitu indah di mataku. Berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku, ku coba untuk mencari alasan lain.

"I-ini sumpitnya. Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu."

Dengan segera aku meninggalkan Hinata di sana. Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kulkas yang jaraknya tidak seberapa jauh. Lama ku berdiri di depan kulkas. Berpikir apa yang telah aku rasakan saat mataku dan matanya bertemu. Rasanya ada sesuatu bergejolak dalam dadaku. Sesuatu yang rasanya begitu menyakitkan, seakan dadaku dipukuli berkali-kali. Sesuatu yang ingin membuncah keluar. Memikirkan semua itu sempat membuatku lupa dengan tujuanku semula.

"Hahhh..Hinata.."

.

.

.

The Red Thread Of My Destiny © Aida Yie

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, etc. | Rate : Fiction semi M |

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina.

**!WARNING : semi M!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 6**

"Ba-bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"I-iya. _A-arigatou _Naruto senpai."

Baju model one piece yang dibelikan Naruto kini terlihat sangat manis di tubuh sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut, di tambah sebuah sweeter berwarna ungu muda semakin menambah kesan manis pada Hinata.

Suasana yang canggung kini menyelimuti daerah di sekitar dua manusia yang sedang berdiri dengan saling berhadapan. Sang gadis yang hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sembari menyembunyikan rona merah yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya, sedangkan sang pemuda dengan wajah yang sedikit merona kini berdiri di depan sang gadis sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang ia tahu bahwa bagian kepalanya tersebut tidaklah terasa gatal.

Bagaimana tidak, pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut hampir saja dibuat mimisan oleh gadis yang dikenal dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback : ON**

.

Kegiatan sarapan yang dilakukan Hinata telah selesai dan ditutup dengan acara minum susu yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"_Nee, _Hinata-chan aku akan pergi keluar sebentar. Jadi setelah aku pergi, segeralah bersiap-siap."

"Ta-tapi kemana?"

"Ah ..ya, aku ada sedikit urusan. Tapi aku akan segera kembali".

Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal menggunakan telunjuknya, ditambah dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah- baiklah"

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata tidak lekas membersihkan dirinya. Ia berkeliling di apartemen Naruto. Melihat beberapa foto yang tergantung di dindingnya. Sebuah foto yang berada di ruang tamu Naruto menarik perhatian Hinata. Dalam foto tersebut, gadis itu melihat seorang wanita berambut merah dan dua orang lelaki bermata dan berambut yang berwarna sama sedang memeluk wanita berambut merah dari kedua sisinya.

Hinata mengenali salah satu lelaki yang ada di foto tersebut. Ya, dia adalah orang yang ia cintai. Maka dari itu Hinata menarik kesimpulan bahwa itu adalah foto keluarga dari lelaki yang sedang pergi meninggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Merasa waktu berkeliling apartement Naruto cukup, maka Hinata memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan dirinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Hinata telah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Namun Ia tidak segera keluar dari kamar mandi Naruto. Hinata lupa untuk meminta pakaiannya pada Naruto. Lama ia berdiri di dalam kamar mandi, maka ia putuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mencari pakaiannya sendiri. Dengan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi sehelai handuk hingga batas setengah pahanya, gadis itu mencari pakaiaan yang ia kenakan saat ia dibawa ke apartemen Naruto.

"Uhh..Dimana?"

Hinata sedikit mengeluh. Pakaiaan yang ia cari belum juga ia temukan.

"Na-naruto senpai..pakaianku dimana.."

Ditengah kegiatannya, gadis itu kembali mengeluh. Berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, Hinata kembali mencari pakaiannya. Sampai suatu ketika ia menemukan sebuah keranjang yang ada di samping lemari pakaiaan Naruto. Setengah membungkuk, Hinata kembali mencari pakaiannya.

"Akh!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara seseorang di dekat pintu kamar Naruto. Dengan perlahan Hinata mendekati pintu tersebut. Namun belum sampai ia disana, orang tersebut kembali bersuara.

"Hi-Hinata-chan! A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Hinata terdiam. Ia mengenali suara ini. Dan itu adalah suara..

"Na-naruto sen.."

"Ke-kembalilah ke kamar mandi!"

Dengan wajah yang merona, Hinata segera kembali ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang berjongkok di balik dinding kamarnya. Jika saja tangan tan itu tidak menutupi wajah tampannya, maka akan jelas terlihat wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Na-naruto senpai, a-aku sudah di kamar mandi."

Mengetahui bahwa gadis tersebut telah berada di kamar mandi, Naruto kembali berdiri dan menghembuskan napas panjangnya.

"Hahhh..Hinata.."

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya sendiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tokk..tokk..

"Hi-hinata-chan, ini baju untukmu. A-ambillah."

Tak berapa lama, maka muncullah tangan Hinata yang hendak menerima pakaian yang diberikan Naruto.

"_A-arigatou _Na-naruto senpai."

.

.

.

**Flashback : OFF**

.

"Ba-baiklah, aku mau membersihkan diriku dulu. Hi-hinata-chan bisakah kau menungguku di ruang tamu?"

"A-u-umm!"

Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk dan bergumam. Gadis itu terlalu malu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari kedua bibirnya. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali meminta maaf pada Naruto atas kejadian yang begitu memalukan (bagi Hinata) beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun ia urungkan niat itu, karena akan membuat Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian yang seharusnya tak pernah terjadi tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"_Iya, kaa-san sudah sampai di tempat tou-sanmu._"

"Syukurlah, bagaimana keadaan _tou-san_?"

"_Tou-sanmu keadaannya sudah lebih membaik, tapi.._"

"Ada apa _kaa-san_?"

"_Sakura, mungkin tou-san dan kaa-san tidak bisa segera pulang ke rumah. Proses pemindahan kerja dari perusahan tempat tou-san bekerja butuh proses yang cukup lama. Jadi kaa-san harap Saku.._"

"Ti-tidak apa _kaa-san_, aku mengerti. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jadi _kaa-san dan tou-san _tak perlu khawatir."

"_Baiklah, kaa-san tahu Sakura adalah anak kaa-san dan tou-san yang bisa kami banggakan. __Jaa Sakura_.."

"…."

Tutt..tutt..

"….Hiks..hiks… _gomenasai kaa-san, tou-san.._"

Seketika tangis yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Sakura pecah. Bukan karena _kaa-san _dan _tou-san _yang tidak bisa segera pulang yang membuat gadis Haruno tersebut menangis. Tetapi kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh _kaa-san, _'_kaa-san tahu Sakura adalah anak kaa-san dan tou-san yang bisa kami banggakan._'. Sakura merasa tidak pantas dikatakan seperti itu oleh _kaa-san_nya. Ia bukanlah anak bisa dibanggakan lagi. Gadis bermata emerald itu merasa bahwa dirinya sudah begitu kotor dan hina untuk mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu dari _kaa-san_nya.

"A-aku tidak bisa begini terus. Semua akan kembali seperti semula."

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana keadaan _tou-san, _Kabuto?"

"Keadaan Fugaku-_sama _semakin melemah. Dokter yang merawat beliau mengatakan bahwa peluang bagi Fugaku-_sama _untuk sadar hanya sekitar 15 persen. Dokter juga mengata-"

"Cukup. Keluarlah"

"…."

Hanya dengan mendengar besar peluang lelaki yang menjadi ayahnya untuk sadar saja sudah membuat hati pemuda berambut raven ini hancur seketika. Kedua mata obsidian yang selalu menampilkan tatapan tajam berubah menjadi tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Beberapa kertas yang ada di atas meja yang dulu merupakan tempat kerja ayahnya telah menjadi barang yang tak berguna akibat remasan tangan Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya pada seseorang yang menjadi penyebab semua ini terjadi.

"Itachi!"

Semua ini seharusnya tidak terjadi jika saja Itachi tidak pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ayahnya yang sakit dan perusahaan yang seharusnya dijalankan oleh Itachi kini menjadi beban berat yang harus ia pikul sendirian.

Meremas bagian depan rambutnya, Sasuke terlihat begitu frustasi mengingat semua yang akan ia jalani di kehidupannya.

"_kaa-san _aku harus bagaimana.."

Sebuah kalimat yang entah mengandung arti keputusasaan atau hanya pertanyaan biasa kini meluncur bebas dari kedua bibirnya. Sasuke begitu merindukan _kaa-san_nya. Baginya, jika saja wanita itu masih hidup, maka semua ini akan menjadi lebih mudah baginya untuk menanggung beban yang ia pikul. Wanita yang mampu menenangkan hatinya hanya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat darinya.

"_Kaa-san.._"

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Ah.. _gomen _Hinata-chan, sudah membuatmu menunggu. Ayo berangkat!"

Kedatangan Naruto membuat gadis Hyuuga tersebut sedikit terkejut. Ekspresi kebingungan begitu jelas terlihat di wajah Hinata. Tentu saja, karena benda yang diberikan Naruto padanya telah hilang. Selain itu Naruto juga berpesan padanya untuk menjaga benda itu. Namun kini ia menghilangkannya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak bisa dikatakan telah menghilangkan jimat tersebut. Terakhir kali ia memegang benda itu ketika ia berada di toilet perempuan. Di saat ia mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk baginya.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Hinata berusaha bertanya pada Naruto.

"A-ano Naruto senpai.."

"Ya?"

"E-eto a-apa Naruto senpai melihat..a-ano..jimat yang Naruto senpai berikan padaku?"

Sedikit ide jahil muncul di dalam pikiran Naruto untuk menggoda gadis Hyuuga tersebut sekali lagi.

"Kenapa, apa kau menghilangkannya?"

"E-eto a-aku ti-.."

"Bukankah aku sudah berpesan padamu untuk menjaganya?!"

"I-itu.."

"Apakah bagimu benda itu adalah benda yang tidak berguna yang bisa kau hilangkan dengan mudah?"

"…"

Hinata tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Semua pertanyaan Naruto begitu menyakitkan baginya. Ia tidak menghilangkan benda itu. Hinata juga tahu bahwa Naruto berpesan padanya untuk menjaga benda itu baik-baik. Gadis itu juga tidak pernah menganggap benda itu adalah benda yang tidak berguna. Ia selalu berusaha untuk menjaganya, berusaha agar benda itu tidak hilang.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang sangat menyakitkan baginya, membuat Hinata hanya mampu untuk tertunduk. Berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Naruto. Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir saja meluncur di pipi gembilnya.

"Apa ini yang kau cari, Hime?"

Dengan sebuah senyuman lima jari yang menghiasi wajah tak bersalah Naruto, pemuda tersebut menyerahkan benda yang sedari tadi dicari oleh si gadis Hyuuga.

Dengan segera Hinata mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang semula ia tundukkan. Di depannya, ia melihat benda pemberian Naruto yang telah ia hilangkan sebelumnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya telah jatuh membasahi pipi gembilnya. Di wajah itu, terkembang sebuah senyuman yang membuat Naruto terpaku melihatnya.

"_A-arigatou.._hiks..Naruto senpai..hiks.. _arigatou.._"

Dengan gemetar, Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto yang masih memegang benda yang ia cari dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya mampu terpana dan terdiam ketika gadis di depannya ini menangis namun juga tersenyum. Seperti tanpa perintah dari otaknya, tangan Naruto yang semula berada di sisi tubuhnya kini terulur untuk mengusap kepala Hinata yang tingginya jauh dibawah Naruto.

"Bo-bodoh. Ka-kau terlalu berlebihan, Hime."

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Jika saja gadis itu melihat wajah Naruto, maka ia akan melihat wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi merah.

"Ti-tidak, i-ini adalah benda pemberian Na-naruto senpai. I-ini adalah benda yang paling berharga bagiku."

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Secara perlahan kembali ia melihat gadis didepannya yang masih tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan tannya.

Dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah sang gadis Hyuuga, Hinata menatap Naruto yang pada saat itu juga menatapnya.

"A-aku akan menjaga benda ini selamanya."

"…"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari ia telah membawa gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Sepasang mata safir itu terpejam, menikmati saat-saat berharganya bersama gadis tersebut. Sedangkan bagi sang gadis yang dipeluk dengan begitu erat, hanya mampu membulatkan kedua mata amethystnya.

Bagi Hinata, semua kejadian pagi ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Ia yang dipeluk begitu erat oleh pemuda pirang didepannya merupakan salah satu mimpi yang selalu ia harapkan terjadi. Dan mimpi itu kini benar-benar terjadi.

Begitu eratnya pelukan Naruto pada Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"U-uh..A-ano Naruto senp-"

Mendengar cicitan dari gadis Hyuuga yang sedang kesulitan untuk menghirup udara, membuat sepasang mata safir tersebut kembali menunjukkan keindahannya.

"A-ah _Go-gomen _Hinata-chan, A-aku… Argh! Ini, simpan dan jagalah benda ini baik-baik."

"U-um..I-iya."

"Nah! Ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana Kabuto?"

"Sudah diputuskan. Mulai hari Senin besok, kau bukan lagi mahasiswa dari _Konoha University_."

"Hn."

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, Sasuke?"

"Persiapkan semua yang harus aku lakukan untuk memimpin perusahaan _tou-san_"

"Baiklah."

Sesuai dengan permintaan Sasuke, pemberhentian kuliahnya telah dipercepat dari rencana awalnya. Mengingat keadaan Uchiha Fugaku yang sudah ia duga akan semakin melemah, membuat pemuda raven tersebut harus segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan kepemimpinan sang ayah pada perusahaan yang telah dipimpin oleh Uchiha Fugaku selama hampir dari setengah abad.

"Hn.._kaa-san_.."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memanggil wanita yang sangat ia rindukan keberadaannya. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah. Meskipun ia seorang Uchiha, namun Sasuke tetaplah seorang manusia, manusia yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk tetap mendukungnya di saat-saat tersulit seperti yang ia alami saat ini.

Meja kerja sang ayah yang telah lama ditinggalkan kini akan menjadi miliknya. Meja yang terlihat begitu kokoh, sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Sepasang obsidian yang menampilkan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan, kini terpejam dan membawa sang pemilik ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Yosh! Hinata-chan, kita akan menikmati hari ini dengan bermain semua permainan yang ada. Nah, Hinata-chan, kau mau bermain apa?"

"Umm.."

Ya, dihari Sabtu dengan cuaca yang sangat cerah, Naruto dan Hinata telah sampai di sebuah taman hiburan. Hari yang seharusnya mereka habiskan di kampus kini akan mereka lewati dengan bermain satu hari penuh.

"A-ano..Naruto senpai ba-bagaimana ka-"

"_Kaa-san_..hiks.."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki menarik salah satu tangan mungil Hinata. Dengan segera Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hiks.._kaa-san.._"

Anak kecil tersebut kembali terisak dengan suara yang begitu halus sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di samping Hinata kini mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah anak kecil tersebut.

"Hinata-chan, siapa anak in-"

"_Kaa-san_..hiks.."

Anak laki-laki yang diperkirakan berumur 8 tahun tersebut semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hinata, bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa anak tersebut memeluk tangan Hinata.

"Apa! Hi-hinata-chan, di-dia a-anakmu?!"

Naruto begitu shock mendengar anak laki-laki tersebut memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan "_kaa-san_" . Dia yang awalnya berada di samping Hinata kini mundur selangkah dengan kaki yang mengangkang dan tangan yang masih menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut.

Mendengar Naruto yang salah paham, Hinata mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.

"Ti-tidak Na-naruto senpai. A-aku ti-tid-"

"Hwaaa.._kaa-san_.."

"Tuh kan!"

Naruto semakin mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan tangisan dari anak laki-laki dengan surai berwarna merah tersebut. Menghiraukan Naruto yang terlihat shock, Hinata malah berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan anak tersebut.

"Umm hey, namamu siapa?"

"Hiks..Yuuki..hiks.."

Anak laki-laki bersurai merah yang diketahui bernama Yuuki tersebut menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi gembilnya. Dan pemuda pirang yang telah mundur beberapa langkah tadi, kini mulai mendekati kedua manusia yang memliki warna rambut yang berbeda tersebut.

"Umm Yuuki-kun kenapa menangis?"

"..."

Yuuki tertunduk dan terdiam. Air mata yang semula mengalir dengan derasnya dari kedua mata ruby nya, kini sudah tak terlihat lagi. Melihat Yuuki yang terdiam membuat Naruto dan Hinata kebingungan.

" Yuuki-kun, orangtuanya mana?"

"…"

Yuuki masih saja menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata, membuat Naruto sedikit kesal dengan sikap Yuuki.

"Umm Yuuki-kun, sendirian?

"..."

Yuuki masih saja diam dan membuat kesabaran Naruto menguap entah kemana.

"Hey! Kakak ini bertanya, apa kau sendirian, bocah?!"

"Na-naruto senpai.."

Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari paman jelek."

"A-apa!"

Seketika perkataan dari Yuuki membuat tingkat kekesalan Naruto langsung mencapai puncaknya. Tentu saja, dia yang masih kelihatan muda tetapi malah dipanggil "paman". Dalam hati, ingin sekali Naruto memukul kepala anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hwaaa...Paman jelek mau memukulku.."

Tiba-tiba saja Yuuki menangis dan memeluk Hinata, sedangkan Naruto, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana anak laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Su-sudah ya, Yuuki-kun jangan menangis lagi. Ka-kalau paman disana memukul Yuuki-kun, nanti ka-kakak juga akan memukul paman itu."

"Hi-hinata-chan..."

Naruto merasa kecewa, karena Hinata lebih membela anak laki-laki yang baru saja mereka kenal. Dan terlebih lagi Hinata juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Paman" hanya untuk mengikuti perkataan dari Yuuki.

"Hwaaa..hiks..hiks.."

"Yuuki-kun, jangan menangis lagi ya."

"Umm."

Hinata memeluk Yuuki dengan lembut. Namun saat Hinata memeluk anak tersebut, Yuuki segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan..

'Weee..'

Lidah mungil Yuuki keluar dengan maksud untuk mengejek Naruto yang mungkin saja pemuda itu sedikit 'cemburu' melihat Hinata yang memeluk Yuuki dengan begitu lembut.

'Si-sial! Kutu kecil ini!'

Ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Naruto. Dengan sisa kesabaran yang ada, pemuda itu berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Nah, Yuuki-kun, kenapa menangis?"

Acara peluk-pelukan antar Hinata dan Yuuki telah selesai, namun kekesalan Naruto belum hilang juga. Dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya, pemuda itu menatap sinis anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hiks.."

'Cih! Penipu kecil!'

"_Tou-san _dan _kaa-san _hilang.."

"A-apa?"

Seketika Hinata terkejut setelah medengar jawaban dari Yuuki. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah menata sinis pada anak laki-laki tersebut hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hiks..hiks.._kaa-san…_"

"Yuuki-kun, su-sudah ya, kakak dan paman akan membantu mencari _kaa-san _dan _tou-san_. Jadi tenang ya.."

Tangisan Yuuki membuat gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut menjadi kasihan dan membuatnya harus berperan sebagaimana seorang ibu memperlakukan anaknya yang sedang menangis. Dengan memberikannya sebuah pelukan, membuat pemuda pirang yang memperhatikan mereka menjadi semakin jengkel.

"A-Apa! Ta-tapi Hinata-chan..kita kan se-"

"Hwaaa…"

Melihat Naruto yang protes, membuat Yuuki semakin mengeraskan tangisannya dan mengeratkan pelukan pada Hinata. Sekali lagi, disaat Hinata tengah memeluk anak laki-laki tersebut, Yuuki mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan menarik salah satu matanya ke bawah.

'Sial!Kutu ini!'

Kejengkelan Naruto pada Yuuki semakin bertambah setelah anak laki-laki tersebut mengejeknya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Na-Naruto senpai, bi-bisakah kita membantu Yuuki-kun mencari orangtuanya?"

"Ta-tapi Hinata-chan kita kan-"

"Hwaaa…"

Yuuki yang kembali menangis membuat gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar berharap kalau akan mau membantunya. Hinata menatap Naruto air mata yang hampir jatuh bebas dari kedua matanya Ditatap seperti itu oleh Hinata, membuat Naruto menyerah dan..

"Hahh..baiklah. Kita akan mulai mencari di tempat parkir. Mungkin saja orangtua dari kutu eh-"

"A-apa? Kutu?"

Hinata bingung kenapa Naruto mengatakan "kutu". Sedangkan bagi sang pelaku, hanya mampu menutup mulutnya.

"Ah-haha maksudku Yuuki-kun, Hime."

"Ohh..Ba-baiklah."

Dengan mudah, Hinata percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Maka dengan terpaksa kegiatan pelukan untuk kedua kalinya harus berakhir. Setelah melepas pelukaannya dengan Yuuki, Hinata pun berdiri.

"Kakak, gendong.."

Melihat Yuuki yang memandangnya dengan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Hinata, membuat gadis itu tidak tega dan menuruti permintaan abnak laki-laki tersebut.

"Umm, ba-baiklah. A-ayo.."

Hinata mengulurkan kedua tangannya, hendak mengangkan tubuh anak laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut. Namun belum sampai Yuuki menggapai tangan Hinata, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah mengangkat anak tersebut ke dalam gendongannya.

"Ahh! Paman jelek! Lepaskan aku!"

"Yuuki-kun! Bisakah kau diam!"

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku paman! Dan jangan memanggilku 'Yuuki-kun'."

"Hah?! Kenapa?"

Sejenak pergerakan Yuuki di gendongan Naruto berhenti.

"Karena 'Yuuki-kun' hanya boleh digunakan saat kakak itu memanggilku."

"A-apa?!"

Sekali lagi kejengkelan Naruto pada Yuuki kian bertambah. Setelah itu, Yuuki kembali memukul bahu Naruto, agar pemuda itu mau melepaskannya.

"Aw! Sakit! Yuuki-kun, hetikan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu paman!"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa, bocah?"

"Hiks..hiks.. Hwaaaa…"

"Yu-yuuki-kun.."

"Hahh…"

Naruto kembali mengeluh saat mendengar Yuuki yang kembali menangis. Gadis Hyuuga yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona memperhatikan kedua manusia yang berbeda umur tersebut bertengkar, akhirnya kembali bersuara. Gadis itu membayangkan Naruto seperti mengendong seorang anak yang mungkin saja akan menjadi buah hati mereka dimasa depan. Namun, imajinasinya segera menghilang sesaat setelah ia kembali mendengar suara tangisan dari anak laki-laki tersebut.

Hinata pun mendekat pada Naruto dan Yuuki, menggapai kepala dan mengelus helaian sutra merah yang dimiliki Yuuki. Senyuman yang begitu lembut terkembang di bibir Hinata, membuat kedua manusia yang awalnya bertengkar, terdiam seketika.

"Yu-yuuki-kun terlihat seperti anak Naruto senpai.."

"Apa?!"

"A-aku tidak mau punya _tou-san _ seperti paman jelek ini!"

"Ap-"

"Tapi aku mau punya _kaa-san _seperti kakak."

"Apa?! Tidak akan pernah! Hinata-chan tidak akan mau punya anak sepertimu, bocah!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan mungil Hinata dan membawa gadis itu ke sisi tubuhnya yang lain.

"Ah! Kakak! Paman jelek, bawa kakak ke sini"

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Yuuki, Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata sembari menggendong anak laki-laki tersebut di sisi tubuh lainnya dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"..."

Naruto hanya diam saja menanggapi permintaan Yuuki.

"Paman!"

"Na-naruto senpai.."

"Biarkan saja, Hinata-chan."

Naruto berjalan dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan cukup cepat, membuat Hinata yang tangannya digandeng oleh Naruto kesulitan untuk mengikutinya.

"Kakak.."

Mendengar Yuuki yang memanggilnya, membuat Hinata melihat ke arah Yuuki.

"Yu-yuu-"

"Yukki!"

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita memanggil anak bersurai merah tersebut. Seorang wanita dan seorang pria menghampiri mereka, membuat Hinata dan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hiks.._kaa-san..tou-san.._"

Seketika Yuuki yang masih digendong oleh Naruto meronta ingin dilepaskan. Mengerti maksud Yuuki, Naruto pun menurunkan Yuuki.

"_Kaa-san…_"

Yuuki menghampiri dan memeluk wanita yang dipanngilnya dengan sebutan '_kaa-san'_, membuat Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Sedangkan pria yang datang bersama wanita tersebut, menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang masih bergandengan tangan.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Yuuki. Sebenarnya kami hanya melewati daerah ini, dan Yuuki melihat ad ataman hiburan disini. Jadi untuk menyenangkan hatinya, kami hanya menyinggahi tempat ini. Maaf kalau Yuuki mengganggu kalian."

"A-ano, ti-tidak apa paman. Ka-kami senang bermain bersama Yuuki."

'Tapi tidak untukku, Hinata-chan'

Wanita yang bersama Yuuki datang menghampiri pria yang berbicara dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Haha, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku dan istriku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih.."

Wanita dan pria itu tersenyum begitu tulus pada mereka berdua.

"Yuuki, ayo ucapkan terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kakak, terima kasih paman."

"A-apa?!"

"Na-naruto senpai.."

"Yuuki!"

"…"

"Kalau begitu, kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Selamat tinggal."

"Ah..ya. Selamat tinggal Yuuki-kun."

Melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto, Hinata sedikit membungkuk untuk mengelus kepala Yuuki. Sedangkan Naruto masih saja menatap sinis pada anak laki-laki tersebut.

Pria dan wanita itu berjalan terlebih dulu, meninggalkanYuuki yang masih bersama Hinata.

"Yuuki-kun jadi anak yang baik ya."

"Uhm!"

Yuuki pun mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Melihat tingkah Yuuki, membuat Hinata juga tersenyum padanya. Tiba-tiba saja Yuuki mengulurkan tangannya ke sisi wajah Hinata dan menarik wajah Hinata untuk mendekat dengan wajah anak laki-laki tersebut.

Cupp..

Dengan disaksikan oleh kedua mata Naruto, Yuuki dengan mudahnya mengecup bibir Hinata.

'APA!'

Saat itu juga, Naruto ingin sekali melempar anak laki-laki tersebut ke langit. Gadis Hyuuga yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari seorang anak kecil hanya dapat menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Paman, kalau aku sudah besar, aku akan menikah dengan kakak ini. Jadi tolong jaga kakak ya.

"Ayo, Yuuki."

"Uhm!"

"_Jaa.._ Kakak, paman.."

"A-apa?! Menikah?"

"_Jaa _Yuuki-kun.."

Setelah kepergian Yuuki, Hinata masih saja menampilkan senyum manisnya, sedangkan Naruto masih terlihat sangat shock. Suasana hening begitu terasa disekitar dua manusia yang menampilkan dua ekspresi yang berbeda, meskipun saat itu banyak sekali orang yang datang ke taman hiburan tersebut.

"A-ano.. Yuuki-kun lucu sekali.."

"Hi-hinata-chan, ka-kau tidak akan menikah dengan kutu itu kan?"

"A-apa?"

"A-a maksudku Yuuki-kun?"

"Umm.. Eto.."

"Hahh.. Sudahlah, ayo pergi!"

Dengan lembut Naruto menggandeng tangan mungil gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kecepatan langkah Naruto tidak membuat Hinata kesulitan lagi. Kali ini, gadis itu mampu mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh tangan besar Naruto, membuat wajah gadis Hyuuga tersebut merah padam. Mengingatkan gadis itu pada kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada. Dulu, saat ia masih seorang anak kecil, kedua orangtuanya selalu mengajaknya ke taman hiburan, bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama.

'_Tou-san.. Kaa-san.._'

Karena tidak mendengar suara dari gadis yang mengikutinya, Naruto pun menoleh pada Hinata. Pandangan Naruto yang memandang wajah Hinata begitu sulit diartikan. Puas memandang wajah Hyuuga tersebut, Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Berhentilah berwajah seperti itu."

"Eh?"

"Ka-kau terlihat seperti anak kucing yang kesepian. Bu-bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku akan melindungimu."

Seketika genggaman Naruto pada tangan gadis Hyuuga tersebut semakin erat. Membuat Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, berhentilah berwajah seperti itu."

Tanpa Hinata sadari, tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh Naruto terulur dan dengan lembut memeluk lengan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya.

'_Arigatou_..Naruto senpai..'

.

.

.

**TBC**

**^^Review Please^^**

_Gomenasai _untuk para reader, karena sudah sebulan lebih hamba tidak update. Seperti yang hamba katakan diawal, konflik chapter ini mungkin akan ada di chapter 7 atau 8. Semoga para reader tidak merasa bosan untuk membacanya. _Arigatou _untuk semua reviewnya di chapter 5 ^^

**hanazonorin444 **hahah maaf ya, mungkin konfliknya di chapter 7 atau 8. Terus ikutin yaaaa ^^

**Fran Fryn Kun **UPDATE! :D

**Puput mochito **sakura ya? haha ditunggu aja ya chapter selanjutnya. Di sana, sakura akan berperan penting. ikutin terus ya puput ^^

**kirei- neko **jadian? itulah yang menjadi salah satu unsur dlm konfliknya nanti. Tetap ikutin ya kirei ^^

**laila angel sapphireBluee **hehe iya X3. *author mimisan ngebayangin naru tanpa baju ^ii^

**Cicikun Syeren **hahah ikutin terus ya cicikun, hamba usahakan agar fict ini tidak samppai rate m kok ^^

**flowers lavender **LANJUTTT! :D

**Diane Ungu **kayaknya iya ya *eh UPDATE!

**nataka-san **LANJUT! :)

**Kaoru-tadashi Hitachiin ** haha _arigatou _atas dukungannya. Pendapat soal rumah hantu akan hamba tampung. Terus review yaaaa ^^

**D. Zhaa-san **_arigatou .. _terus review yaaaa ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_Minna-san_, CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! Akhirnya konflik di fanfic ini akan muncul pada chapter ini. Hamba mohon maaf karena proses untuk ke konflik ini sangat panjang sehingga membutuhkan 6 chapter untuk awalnya saja. Semoga saja konfliknya akan mengguncang jiwa para reader. Sulit bagi hamba untuk merencanakan konfliknya, padahal sebelum membuat fanfic in,i hamba sudah mempersiapkan bagaimana klimaksnya, namun setelah membuatnya sampai beberapa chapter, ternyata butuh energy ekstra untuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya. Dan juga hamba peringatkan kalau chapter ini akan ada **LIME. **Cukup sekian curhatan dari hamba. Selamat menikmati chapter 7 ^^

**Previous Chap :**

"Berhentilah berwajah seperti itu."

"Eh?"

"Ka-kau terlihat seperti anak kucing yang kesepian. Bu-bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku akan melindungimu."

Seketika genggaman Naruto pada tangan gadis Hyuuga tersebut semakin erat. Membuat Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, berhentilah berwajah seperti itu."

Tanpa Hinata sadari, tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh Naruto terulur dan dengan lembut memeluk lengan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya.

'_Arigatou_..Naruto senpai..'

.

.

.

The Red Thread Of My Destiny © Aida Yie

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, etc. | Rate : Fiction semi M |

Pairing : NaruHina, NaruSaku.

**!WARNING : LIME!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 7**

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatap photo itu Hinata-chan? Akhir-akhir ini Hinata-chan jadi mengacuhkan aku."

"A-ah.. _gomenasai _Matsuri-chan. A-aku tidak mengacuhkan M-matsuri-chan, a-aku hanya.."

Matsuri yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Hinata membuat perhatian gadis Hyuuga tersebut teralihkan dari sebuah photo untuk ukuran dompet yang ia pegang ke gadis berambut coklat yang dikenal sebagai teman sekelas Hinata.

"Hahaha sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda Hinata-chan. Bukankah ini sudah lewat tiga minggu sejak Naruto senpai dan Hinata-chan pergi ke Taman Hiburan?"

"U-um!"

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut mengangguk dengan rona merah yang lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah manisnya. Pandangannya yang semula memandang gadis bersurai coklat di depannya itu kini teralihkan dan kembali memandang ke photo yang semula menjadi perhatiannya.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan Hinata-chan dan Naruto senpai?"

"A-apa?"

"Apa kalian berpacaran?"

"Ma-matsuri-chan!"

Hinata dengan segera menutup mulut Matsuri dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, meskipun hal itu sudah terlambat. Perkataan gadis bersurai coklat tersebut langsung saja menarik perhatian seluruh teman-teman sekelas Hinata.

Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata. Terlihat beberapa dari mereka sadang berbisik atau mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau itu bukanlah bisikan, karena Hinata masih dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ssst..Hey, Hinata pacaran dengan Naruto senpai?"

"Benarkah?!"

"Apa kau tak dengar apa yang Matsuri-chan katakan tadi?"

"Ssst, Naruto senpai dan Hinata pacaran?"

Mendengar semua itu, membuat wajah Hinata memerah seketika. Dengan wajah seperti seorang anak kecil yang ingin menagis, Hinata menatap Matsuri yang mulutnya masih ditutup oleh tangan mungil Hinata.

"_Ghomenazai.. _Hinatha-jhan.."

.

.

* * *

.

"Yo..Matsuri-chan!"

"Eh, Naruto senpai. Mencari Hinata-chan?"

Naruto kini berdiri di pintu depan kelas Hinata yang ada di lantai tiga. Setelah tiga minggu Naruto dan Hinata pergi ke Taman Hiburan, hubungan keduanya pun semakin dekat dan seperti biasanya, Naruto akan menjemput Hinata di kelasnya untuk pulang bersama.

"Aha..Yeah, kau tahu itu. Dimana Hinata-chan?"

Naruto berjalan memasuki ruang kelas tersebut, menghampiri Matsuri yang masih membereskan peralatan tulisnya.

"Dia pergi ke toilet. Eto..senpai.."

"Ya?"

"Apa senpai menyukai Hinata-chan?"

"A-apa?! A-apa yang kau ka-"

"Ku mohon, tolong senpai jaga dia."

Suasana diantara Matsuri dan Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih serius. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Naruto menatap Matsuri yang seakan gadis itu benar-benar memohon padanya.

Seakan tak ingin lebih lama ditatap seperti itu oleh Matsuri, Naruto memutuskan pandangannya dengan gadis bersurai coklat tersebut dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di depannya.

"Entahlah..Terkadang saat aku bersama Hinata-chan, aku merasa, aku ingin sekali melindunginya. Aku.."

Ingatan Naruto kembali terulang disaat ia membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya. Saat itu, dengan tulus ia mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintai gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Tapi entah mengapa, sulit baginya untuk menentukan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat bersama Hinata.

"Kau tahu senpai, Hinata hanya hidup seorang diri."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan penyataan yang dikatakan oleh Matsuri. Hal itu terlihat dari ekspresi wajah Naruto yang kembali memandang gadis tersebut.

"Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan adiknya. Hyuuga Neji, kakak laki-laki Hinata-chan saat ini sedang memimpin perusahan yang dulunya dipimpin oleh ayah Hinata-chan di luar negri, sedangkan adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi bersekolah di negara yang sama dengan Neji. Dan Hinata-chan, dia memilih tetap tinggal disini."

Naruto dengan seksama mendengarkan cerita tentang gadis Hyuuga yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersamanya.

"Pernah suatu saat aku bertanya alasan mengapa dia memilih untuk tetap disini. Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan? Hinata-chan mengatakan, kalau ia masih ingin bersama orangtuanya. Dan juga, disaat aku ingin menjenguknya yang sedang sakit, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar Hinata-chan menangis dan memanggil kedua orangtuanya. Saat itu aku menyadari kalau Hinata-chan adalah gadis yang rapuh. Di saat itulah aku bertekad untuk melindunginya. Aku sudah menganggap Hinata-chan seperti adik perempuanku sendiri. Dan aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti adik perempuanku. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku tak akan segan untuk menghajar orang yang telah menyakiti adikku."

Wajah Naruto sedikit berubah setelah mendengar pernyataan Matsuri. Ekspresi ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Tapi aku percaya padamu, senpai. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mungkin menyakiti Hinata-chan. Makanya aku mempercayakannya padamu."

Naruto sedikit tertegun mendengar pernyataan Matsuri. Merasa terbebani? Tidak. Pemuda itu tidak merasa terbebani sama sekali karena ia dipercayakan oleh Matsuri untuk menjaga gadis Hyuuga yang menjadi perbincangan mereka sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Pemuda itu hanya merasa ia tidak cukup pantas untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Matsuri-chan, A-aku.."

"A-ah Na-naruto senpai.."

Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Naruto pada Matsuri terpotong setelah ia mendengar suara Hinata yang telah kembali dari toilet.

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut menghampiri dua manusia yang sedang membicarakan dirinya. Dengan wajah yang merona, Hinata melihat pemuda pirang tersebut tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Hinata-chan?! Naruto senpai sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"A-ah.. Benarkah? _Go-gomen _senpai.."

"Haha..tidak apa. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata. Genggaman tangan pemuda itu membuat wajah Hinata semakin merona.

"_J-jaa _Matsuri-chan.."

"Umm!"

Matsuri hanya mengangguk melihat Hinata yang berusaha mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya dengan wajah yang merona. Melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya, sebuah do'a terucapkan Matsuri untuk gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Lindungi dia, _Kami-sama_.."

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, maaf aku tidak membawa mobilku hari ini. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mesinnya."

"I-iya, ti-tidak apa senpai."

Kini Hinata dan Naruto pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya mesin mobil Naruto yang rusak hanya dijadikan sebagai alasan saja bagi pemuda tersebut. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama bersama gadis Hyuuga yang mampu membuatnya melupakan gadis bersurai musin semi yang dulu selalu ada di hatinya, meski semua itu tanpa ia sadari.

Pemuda itu tak pernah jenuh atau bosan melihat wajah Hinata yang merona setiap kali Naruto menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Dan itu menjadi suatu hiburan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Ttrrr..ttrrr..

Tiba-tiba Handphone Hinata bergetar di dalam tasnya. Sang pemilik benda yang bergetar tersebut menyadarinya, namun dengan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Naruto membuat gadis Hyuuga tersebut bingung harus melakukan apa. Dengan sedikit keberaniannya, gadis Hyuuga tersebut mencoba untuk memanggil pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah mengenggam tangan mungilnya.

"A-ano.. Se-senpai.."

"Ya?"

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti seketika setelah mendengar suara Hinata yang ada di belakangnya. Merasa bahwa Hinata memanggilnya, Naruto pun menghadap belakang, melihat ke arah gadis Hyuuga yang memanggilnya

"E-eto.."

Dengan sabar Naruto menunggu Hinata untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Se-senpai..bi-bisakah.."

Sekali lagi, Naruto menunggu kalimat yang ingin diucapkan oleh Hinata. Namun pandangan gadis tersebut yang mengarah pada genggaman tangan mereka, membuat pemuda itu langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinata.

"A-ah!_ Go-gomen ne _Hi-Hinata-chan. A-aku tidak menyadarinya."

Dengan segera Naruto melepaskan tangan mungil Hinata, membuat sang pemilik tangan mungil tersebut sedikit bersyukur karena Naruto langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Hinata tadi. Dengan segera Hinata mengambil handphonenya dari dalam tasnya. Dengan seksama ia membaca kata-kata yang tertera pada layar hanphonenya.

'Membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Naruto-senpai.'

'A-aku lupa. Ba-bagaimana ini?'

Ya, Hinata lupa membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Naruto besok. Seharusnya setelah pulang kuliah ia pergi membeli hadiah, karena itulah ia menyetel alarm untuk mengingatkannya. Namun saat ini ia bersama Naruto, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Naruto dan pergi membeli hadiah. Dan juga, gadis itu tidak tahu hadiah apa yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa? Apa kau kedinginan?"

Melihat Hinata yang diam saja, membuat sedikit banyak Naruto menjadi khawatir terhadap gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku baik-baik saja senpai."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Oktober, rasanya musim dingin jadi semakin dekat. Besok gunakanlah syal dan sarung tangan. Aku tidak mau kau jadi kedinginan."

Wajah gadis itu kembali merona. Perjalan pulang pun kembali dilajutkan tanpa adanya tangan yang saling menggenggam lagi.

"I-iya. A-ano.. senpai.."

"Ya?"

"Bu-bukankah besok adalah ulang tahun senpai?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk mengingat apakah besok hari ulang tahunnya atau tidak.

"Ah! Iya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?!"

Naruto menepuk dahinya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dimata Hinata semua itu terlihat begitu lucu.

"Hihi.. Na-naruto senpai mau hadiah apa?"

Seketika pandangan Naruto beralih ke gadis yang kini tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Hadiah?"

"Umm! A-aku sudah menabung uangku dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, ja-jadi Na-naruto senpai mau hadiah apa?"

Langkah Naruto berhenti mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Sedangkan gadis itu telah berada dua langkah didepan dari tempat Naruto.

"Hadiah..Hyuuga Hinata."

Mendengar namanya yang diucapkan Naruto, membuat Hinata juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku menginginkan Hyuuga Hinata."

Pernyataan Naruto sontak membuat Hinata membulatkan sepasang amethystnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda tersebut.

"A-apa..Na-naruto senpai.."

"A-a..Ma-maksudku besok kau harus datang ke apartemen dan buatkan sesuatu dihari ulang tahunku!"

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Naruto segera mengesampingkan wajahnya. Dan bagi gadis Hyuuga tersebut, semua itu terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Hihi..Umm! Baiklah.."

Hinata tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlihat seperti anak-anak tersebut. Mendengar Hinata yang tertawa, membuat Naruto kembali memandang ke arah gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Cahaya matahari yang hanya menyinari sebagian wajah Hinata yang tersenyum padanya membuat Naruto seakan melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

'Indah..'

.

.

.

* * *

.

Tokk..Tokk..Tokk..

"..."

Seorang gadis Hyuuga tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen, menunggu sang pemilik tempat tersebut membukakan pintu untuknya. Tak kunjung mendengar suara pintu yang akan dibuka, membuat gadis tersebut kembali mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya.

Tokk..Tokk..Tokk..

"Umm.."

Lama gadis yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut berdiri disana, tetap saja ia tak mendapatkan respon dari pemilik tempat tersebut. Membuatnya mengambil inisiatif untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen milik seorang senpainya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Cklek..

'Eh, tidak dikunci?'

Sedikit perasaan khawatir menghinggapi gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja segala pikiran buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada senpainya berputar di dalam pikirannya.

'A-apa..ja-jangan-jangan, senpai..'

Segera saja ia memasuki apartemen yang belum ia temui pemiliknya tersebut.

"A-ano Na-naruto senpai.."

Dengan suara halusnya Hinata berusaha memanggil Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda tersebut masih 'ada' di dalam apartemenya. Tidak mendengar sahutan dari orang yang ia panggil, membuat Hinata kembali memanggil Naruto, namun dengan suara yang sedikit lebih kuat.

"Na-naruto senpai.."

Masih tidak ada sahutan, membuat rasa khawatir Hinata semakin membesar dan mengganjal di hatinya. Dengan suara langkah kaki yang hampir tidak bisa didengar, Hinata berjalan ke dalam apartemen tersebut dan berusaha untuk menemukan pemuda dengan surai pirangnya dan berharap kalau pemuda itu masih dalam keadaan 'sehat-sehat' saja.

Tujuan pertama Hinata untuk menemukan Naruto adalah, kamar pemuda pirang tersebut. Dengan perlahan Hinata berjalan ke tempat tujuannya. Namun belum sampai gadis Hyuuga tersebut di depan kamar Naruto, Hinata mendengar suara yang ia yakini berasal dari kamar tersebut.

Brukk..

Langkah gadis Hyuuga tersebut tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Segala pikiran buruk yang ia pikirkan semenjak sampai di apartement Naruto semakin menggroti hatinya. Dengan rasa takut, panik dan khawatir yang semakin menghantuinya, Hinata segera berlari ke kamar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto senpai!"

Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat setelah sampai di kamar tersebut adalah, Naruto yang tidur telungkup dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Hahhh.."

Segala rasa khawatirnya seakan menguap entah kemana setelah ia menemukan pemuda itu tidur dengan lelap di tempatnya. Wajah yang sempat menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan beberapa detik yang lalu kini telah tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah manis Hyuuga tersebut.

Dengan kedua tangannnya yang masih memegang kantong yang berisi bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak untuk ulang tahun sang pemuda, Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang masih tertidur. Meletakkan kantong yang ia bawa di lantai, lalu membuka gorden kamar sang pemuda. Senyum gadis itu semakin terkembang takkala cahaya matahari pagi menyinari wajahnya.

Kembali ia mendekati Naruto yang masih saja tertidur meskipun wajahnya juga disinari oleh cahaya sang surya. Tanpa sengaja, Hinata menyenggol sebuah gelas yang telah terjatuh di atas karpet yang ada di kamar tersebut. Hal itu membuat Hinata yakin kalau suara yang berasal dari kamar Naruto adalah suara gelas yang tanpa sadar dijatuhkan oleh Naruto.

Kini gadis Hyuuga tersebut menyetarakan tingginya dengan pemuda yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya tersebut. Dengan jarak sedekat itu Hinata dapat mendengar dengkuran halus Naruto. Rona merah yang memang biasanya menghiasi wajah Hinata semakin bertambah merah mengingat bahwa ia dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah dari orang yang ia cintai. Dengan perlahan tangan Hinata terulur ke wajah Naruto, menyibakkan sedikit surai pirang yang menutupi kening pemuda itu dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Naruto senpai.."

.

.

.

"Umm! Se-sempurna!"

Hinata puas melihat tataan semua hasil masakannya yang ia masak di dapur Naruto. Apron biru muda yang ia kenakan beberapa menit yang lalu kini hanya menggantung di tangan kanannya.

"Sekarang tinggal me-membangunkan sen-"

Hinata yang awalnya ingin membangunkan Naruto di kamarnya, malah dikejutkan dengan suara orang yang ingin ia bangunkan.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah bangun. Hoamm..Unghh.."

Dengan wajah yang masih saja terlihat kusut meskipun wajah itu basah karena Naruto telah mencuci wajahnya, dan piyama yang masih lengkap di tubuhnya, Naruto mendekati meja makan dimana semua masakan Hinata telah tertata rapi.

"E-eto.. Na-naruto senp-"

"Whoaa..Hinata-chan.."

Naruto menatap kagum atas apa yang ia lihat di meja makannya yang biasanya sepi akan makanan. Ditariknya sebuah kursi meja makannya dan terduduk sambil menatap semua hidangan yang telah dibuat oleh seorang gadis Hyuuga untuknya. Ditatapnya semua makanan yang siap untuk dimakan, seakan ia tak pernah melihat makanan-makanan itu sebelumnya.

Melihat Naruto yang terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, membuat gadis Hyuuga di depannya sedikit tertawa geli dan mengambil tempat duduk yang berseberangan dengan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Na-naruto senpai.."

"Hinata-chan, a-apa ini semua ka-kau yang memasaknya?"

Naruto menatap satu per satu semua masakan yang ada di atas meja makannya. Rasa kagum atas hasil masakan Hinata masih saja terpancar di wajahnya.

"E-eto…I-iya, senp-"

"_Itadakimasu!_"

Memotong jawaban Hinata atas pertanyaannya, Naruto langsung saja menyambar salah satu masakan yang dimasak oleh Hinata. Satu suapan penuh telah masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto termangu sejenak, di arahkannya pandangannya dari makanan yang ia makan ke arah gadis Hyuuga yang duduk di depannya.

"Hi-hinata-chan.."

"I-iya.."

"Ini.. Enak sekali!"

"Eh?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut. Dengan wajah yang selalu saja dihiasi rona merah, Hinata menampilkan senyum terbaiknya pada Naruto.

"Rasanya aku bisa makan _Chirazishusi _ini sampai sepuluh kali!"

"Hihi.. Umm!"

Pemandangan Naruto yang melanjutkan makannya dengan terburu-buru merupakan suatu hiburan yang lucu bagi Hinata.

"Kau bisa menjadi istri masa depan yang baik Hinata-chan.."

"Eh.._A-arigatou _senpai.."

Dengan rona merah yang semakin merah menghiasi wajahnya, Hinata hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya.

"A-ah! Se-sebentar, A-aku permisi dulu senpai."

"Umm!"

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kembali acara makannnya. Kesendirian Naruto duduk di meja makan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, membuat pemuda itu tiba-tiba terpikir akan gadis Hyuuga yang telah memasak semua ini untuknya. Menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, Naruto meletakkan kembali sumpitnya di meja.

"Umm..Hinata-chan?"

Naruto mencoba memanggil Hinata dari tempatnya duduk. Usahanya tak sia-sia, hanya sekali memanggilnya, Orang yang ditunggu Naruto mucul dari dapur dan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Naruto senpai.."

"..."

Naruto terperangah. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah gadis Hyuuga yang membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar ke arahnya.

"Hi-hinata-chan.."

Secara perlahan namun pasti, akhirnya sampailah Hinata di meja yang sama dengan Naruto dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang pemuda tersebut.

"_Nee_, Na-naruto senpai.. A-ayo buatlah permohonan.."

"Hehehe..Tentu saja!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Detik selanjutnya, Hinata melihat sepasang safir menghilang dan bersembunyi dibalik kedua kelopak mata pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya.

'_Kami-sama_, Kumohon, Lindungi dia..'

Sebaris kalimat yang sama, diucapkan oleh dua orang yang berbeda, namun pada waktu yang sama.

"Selesai!"

Dalam waktu yang bisa dikatakan sangat singkat, Naruto telah selesai mengucapkan permohonannya di dalam hati. Dan hal itu membuat gadis Hyuuga yang ada di depannya sedikit terkejut.

"Ah! Ke-kenapa cepat sekali se-senpai?"

"Ah..ya, Permohonanku tidak banyak. Aku hanya memohon yang benar-benar penting saja bagiku."

"O-oh.. Begitu.."

Mengerti akan maksud Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk saja. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide jahil kembali muncul di otak Naruto. Dengan senyuman jahilnya, maka dimulailah kejahilan yang telah ia rencanakan.

"Hinata-chan, itu apa?"

"Eh?"

"Itu.. Di pipi kananmu.."

"Eh..A-apa?"

Hinata pun menyentuh pipi kanannya. Namun ia tidak merasakan ada yang aneh di sana. Kembali ia arahkan pandangannya ke pemuda pirang di depannya., mencoba meminta petunjuk tentang sesuatu yang dilihat Naruto di pipi kanannya.

Naruto sedikit berdiri dari tempatnya, dan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata.

"Hehehe..Ini!"

Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto malah meletakkan krim yang ia ambil dari kue ulang tahunnya ke pipi sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Setelah selesai meletakkan krim tersebut, Naruto kembali berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ahahahahahah! Hi-Hinata-chan...ahahahah se-seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu tadi! Ahahahaha..sial! Pe-perutku sakit.. ahahahahahah!"

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Sedangkan bagi sang gadis yang mendapatkan krim di pipinya masih saja terdiam. Masih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, dan hal itu malah membuat tawa pemuda pirang tersebut semakin kuat.

"Pffhh..hahahhahaha!"

Naruto malah menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hinata yang masih saja terdiam dan kembali tertawa. Hinata yang di tertawakan seperti itu oleh Naruto hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipinya yang terkena krim dan menghapus krim tersebut.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Tawa Naruto yang bisa dikatakan kuat, tiba-tiba saja berhenti setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang pemuda itu yakini bahwa suara itu bukan berasal darinya. Dilihatnya gadis di depannya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan dari sanalah suara isakan halus itu berasal. Merasa menyesal telah menertawakan Hinata, Naruto kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"_Go-gomen ne _ Hinata-chan.."

Terdapat nada penyesalan dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Melihat Hinata yang tidak menjawabnya, Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hihi.. ah! Ke-kena!"

Krim yang semula berada di pipi kanan Hinata, kini telah berpindah ke pipi kiri Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang awalnya menundukkan kepalanya, kini malah menatap tak percaya ke arah sang gadis.

"Ja-jadi kau berpura-pura menangis, ya?! Curang!"

"Hihi.. tapi ki-kita impas senpai."

"Tidak! Bersiaplah Hinata-chan, aku akan membalasmu!"

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali mengambil krim dari kue ulang tahunnya, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Sehingga perang krim pun terjadi antar keduanya.

"Terima ini, Hinata-chan!"

"Ti-tidak! Senpai yang te-terima ini!"

Tidak mau mendapatkan krim yang lebih banyak lagi di wajahnya, maka Hinata pun berlari menjauhi Naruto.

"Haha..Hinata-chan! Kembalilah! Aku akan menangkapmu!"

"Haha..co-coba saja senpai!"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau! Aku datanggg!"

"Hihi.."

Dengan segera Naruto berlari menyusul Hinata dan mencoba untuk menangkapnya. Namun ternyata gadis itu malah berlari menjauhi Naruto. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Naruto untuk menangkap Hinata, hingga keduanya terengah-engah, barulah pemuda itu berhasil menangkap gadisnya. Dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hahh..Hahh su-sudah ku katakan! Aku akan menagkapmu Hinata-chan!"

"Hahh.. A-ampun senpai..be-berhenti menggelitiku..ahahahaha..A-ampunn.."

"Oh.. ini tidak akan berhenti semudah itu, Hime.."

Tiba-tiba saja pergerakan Hinata berhenti. Mata keduanya saling bertabrakan. Safir bertemu Amethyst.

Dengan jarak yang sedekat itu, baik Naruto maupun Hinata masing-masig dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah dari orang yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaikan sang amethyst yang terhipnotis oleh sang safir atau pun sebaliknya, kini jarak kedua semakin menipis. Mata yang saling terpejam, menyembunyikan amethyst dan safir di balik kelopak sang pemilik permata, dan mempertemukan kedua bibir dari dua orang yang berbeda.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Kringg..Kringg..

Kringg..Kringg..

"_Moshi-moshi.._"

"_Sakura, ini hiks. Bibi.._"

"Bibi, iya ini Sakura. Bibi kenapa? Bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi?"

Sakura yang baru saja selesai mandi mendapatkan telepon dari satu-satunya bibi yang ia miliki. Entah mengapa gadis Haruno ini merasakan suatu firasat yang buruk saat bibinya menelpon dengan suara isakan tangis yang masih dapat ia dengar.

"_Bi-bibi dan pamanmu hiks.. __ba-baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?_"

"Syukurlah, a-aku baik-baik saja. Ah..iya, maaf bibi, _kaa-san _tidak ada di rumah. _Kaa-san_ pergi ke tempat _tou-san _bekerja. Dan a-"

"_Hiks..hiks..hiks…_"

"Bibi, bibi kenapa? Kenapa bibi menangis?"

Rasa khawatir semakin besar menghinggapi hati gadis Haruno tersebut. Pikiran buruk mulai diproses oleh otaknya.

"Bibi..Ada apa?"

"_Sakura, hiks.. __dengarkan bibi baik-baik, tou-san dan kaa-sanmu mengalami kecelakaan hiks.._"

Sakura terdiam, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, seakan semua yang dikatakan bibinya adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Lama ia terdiam, mengingat lagi apa yang baru saja dikatakan bibinya.

"_Sakura..hiks.._"

"Bi-bibi, a-apa yang bibi ka-katakan.. i-itu tidak be-benar bibi. Ke-kemarin_ kaa-san _masih menelpon dan bicara padaku. Ja-jadi itu ti-tidak benar!"

"_Dengarkan bibi Sakura, kecelakaan ini terjadi saat mereka akan pergi ke rumah bibi. Seseorang menelpon bibi kalau mereka mengalami kecelakaan._"

"..."

'_Kaa-san..Tou-san.._'

"_Dan Sakura, hiks..mereka...meninggal..hiks.._"

Dalam keterkejutan yang luar biasa, air mata Sakura menetes begitu saja. Handphone yang semula berada di tangannya telah terjatuh bebas ke lantai. Gadis itu begitu syok mendengar kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Tubuhnya melemas begitu saja, ia pun terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Dan didetik berikutnya, isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir gadis Haruno tersebut.

"Hiks.._ka-kaa-san.._hiks..hiks.._to-tou-san.._hiks.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Nha... ahh!"

"Gg-guhh..Hinata.."

Lagi, pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali memanggil nama gadis yang tengah bersamanya. Pakaian keduanya yang berserakan di lantai, bukan lagi menjadi perhatian bagi kedua manusia tersebut. Wajah sang gadis – bukan, dia bukan lagi seorang gadis, namun wanita yang sudah sangat memerah dan berpeluh tak mengurangi kecantikannya bagi sang pria yang berada di atasnya.

Jejak air mata yang ada di wajah wanita Hyuuga tersebut masih sangat jelas dimata pria bersurai pirang tersebut. Pria yang bernama Naruto tersebut menghapus peluh dan air mata yang ada di wajah Hinata. Dengan lembut, ia kecup kedua mata amethyst yang terpejam.

"Na-naruto sen-"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dan Hinata. Seakan ia tak pernah puas untuk mencuri bibir wanita tersebut.

"Mmn...! Ah... ahn...!"

Keterbatasan oksigen yang ada di dalam paru-paru Hinata, membuat Naruto harus melepaskan panggutannya dari bibir Hinata. Namun Naruto begitu kejam, ia tak ingin melepaskan 'makanannya' dalam waktu yang lama. Dengan segala keegoisannya, kembali ia curi bibir yang sudah terlanjur ia cap sebagai 'makanannya'.

Panggutan dari pria itu terlepas begitu saja hanya untuk memanggil nama wanitanya.

"Hinata.."

"Se-senpai.. Anh...! Ahh...!"

"Sebut namaku..Hinata.."

"Ahn..Na-naruto-kun... nahh!"

Dengan susah payah, Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto. Dengan semua tikaman-tikaman yang ia dapat membuatnya sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Namun sekali lagi, ini adalah permintaan dari orang yang ia kasihi, maka apa pun akan ia lakukan demi yang terkasihi.

"Ah...! AH! AHH! Na-naruto-kunhh..AHH!"

Seakan kedua manusia itu akan mencapai puncaknya, dimana gerakan Naruto semakin menggila dan Hinata yang tak lagi bisa mengendalikan suaranya. Dengan gerakan yang penuh dengan keputusasaan, Naruto pun mengakhiri kegiatan yang menyiksa ini dengan segera.

"Gg... G-guhh...!

"Ahhn... AAAHHH!"

Geraman yang keluar dari bibir Naruto dan desahan yang berasal dari Hinata menandakan bahwa mereka telah mencapai puncak dari petualangan yang mereka lakukan bersama. Tak mau menyakiti sang wanita, Naruto pun menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi tubuh Hinata.

"Hahh..hahh.. _A-arigatou, _Hime.."

Sang wanita hanya mampu tersenyum ke pria di sampingnya. Tangan mungilnya terulur dan menyapu peluh yang ada di pelipis sang pria. Air mata mengalir dari sepasang amethystnya, yang sudah pasti terlihat oleh sang pria.

"Hi-hinata-chan, a-apa kau menyesal?"

Sedikit terkejut karena ia menemukan air mata yang di wajah Hinata, membuat Naruto berpikir kalau wanitanya merasa menyesal dengan semua yang mereka lakukan.

Dengan pasti, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia yakin, ia takkan pernah menyesal, karena ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang mampu ia berikan pada Naruto, meskipun benih-benih dari pria disampingnya telah memasuki dirinya, dan jika suatu hari ia akan mengandung benih dari pria ini, ia tak akan pernah menyesal seumur hidupnya.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto-kun.."

Akhirnya Hinata berhasil mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada pria bersurai pirang tersebut. Di sertai dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, Hinata memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Naruto.

"Bodoh.. _Arigatou_, Hime.."

Naruto pun membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi yang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tikk..Tikk..Tikk..

Waktu berlalu detik demi detiknya. Perlahan namun pasti, terlihat kelopak mata dari wanita Hyuuga tersebut terbuka namun tak lama kelopak itu kembali menyembunyikan sepasang amethyst yang ada di sana. Tak berlangsung lama, kembali kelopak itu terbuka. Masih dalam pelukan sang pria Uzumaki, wanita itu merasakan suatu kehangatan yang selama ini hanya hadir di alam mimpinya saja. Namun kenyataan yang terjadi telah mendorong kesadarannya bahwa semua ini bukan lagi sebuah mimpi belaka.

Perlahan, wanita itu mencoba untuk menjauhkan sedikit dirinya dari sang pria. Memandang kembali wajahnya yang tengah menyembunyikan sepasang safir yang begitu mempesona bagi sang wanita. Tangan mungil itu terulur hanya untuk membelai pipi dengan tiga buah garis tipis yang ada di sana. Selembut kupu-kupu yang mendarat di sebuah bunga, wanita tersebut mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi dari pria yang masih saja terlelap tersebut.

"Naruto-kun.."

Puas dengan kegiatannya, wanita Hyuuga yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai selimut, Hinata mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidur. Duduk sejenak di sisi tempat tidur tersebut, ia arahkan matanya ke sebuah jam kecil yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidur dengan ukuran king size tersebut.

'Hmm..Pukul 4 pagi..'

Masih terlalu awal bagi semua orang untuk bangun di waktu itu, namun mau tidak mau ia harus segera bangun dan membersihkan tempat tinggal dari orang yang beberapa detik lalu masih memeluk dirinya. Rasa lelah masih terasa di tubuh Hinata yang diakibatkan 'kegiatan' yang ia lakukan bersama pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut. Dengan satu genggaman pada selimutnya, Hinata pun berdiri dan mengambil pakaiannya dan Naruto yang masih berserakan di lantai.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pakaian yang ia pakai saat datang ke apartemen Naruto kini telah terpasang di tubuhnya. Selanjutnya Hinata membersihkan segala kekacauan yang mereka lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Apartement Naruto telah selesai ia bersihkan, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih setia di tempat tidurny,a membuat wanita Hyuuga tersebut harus segera membangunkan pria pirang itu dan segera pergi kuliah dikarenakan ia ada test pada hari ini.

"Se-senpai.."

"Nghh.."

"A-ano.. Se-senpai.."

"Enghh.. Mmnh.."

Naruto yang merasa sedikit terusik kemudian menelentangkan tubuhnya. Kesulitan dirasakan Hinata saat akan membangunkan Naruto. Bukan hanya karena pria itu memang sulit untuk dibangunkan, tetapi juga karena Hinata terlalu malu membangunkan Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada dan hanya di tutupi oleh selimut saja. Memikirkan semuanya membuat rona merah kembali muncul di wajah manis Hinata.

Dengan wajah yang masih seperti itu, Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Jika saja pria itu bangun dan melihat wajah Hinata, maka untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto akan menertawakan tingkah Hinata yang sangat lucu di matanya.

Kembali Hinata menetapkan hati dan pikirannya pada tujuan semula, yaitu membangunkan Naruto. Di tatapnya kembali wajah Naruto, tangan mungil yang awalnya terulur ke pundak Naruto malah mengarah ke arah pipi tan tersebut.

"Naruto senpai.."

"Berhenti menatapku atau aku akan menciummu, Hime."

"E-eh.."

Rona merah tiba-tiba menyebar di wajah Hinata bahkan hingga ke telinganya. Keterkejutannya membuat ia lupa apa isi dari kalimat Naruto yang baru saja dikatakan pria pirang tersebut, sehingga dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Hinata masih saja menatap Naruto yang matanya masih terpejam.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar ingin dicium ya?"

"A-ap-"

Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba menarik lengan Hinata, membuat bibir wanita Hyuuga itu harus bertemu lagi dengan bibir pria Uzumaki tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Yoo! Naruto!"

"Yoo! Kib-"

Brukk!

"_I-ittai_!"

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Baka_!"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda Inuzuka tersebut telah mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada punggung Naruto yang bisa dikatakan cukup kuat, membuat yang mendapat pukulan tersebut terdorong ke depan beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula.

"Kehk.. Kiba _no ba-_"

Sekali lagi Naruto tidak sempat menyempurnakan perkataannya, dan kali ini bukan karena ia mendapatkan pukulan, namun karena Kiba melemarkan sebuah kotak kecil padanya.

"A-apa ini?"

"Yah, itu hadiah kecil dariku. Mungkin itu tak seberapa, tap-"

"Hwaaa…_Arigatou ne _Kibaaa.."

Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluk Kiba membuat pemuda pencinta anjing tersebut sedikit gelalapan mendapatkan pelukan yang mendadak tersebut.

"Oi! Be-berhenti memelukku! Ini memalukan, _Baka_!"

"Haha.._Gomen _!"

Acara pelukan antara Naruto dan Kiba pun berakhir. Kiba melihat Naruto bagaikan ia baru saja bertemu dengan seorang penyuka sesama jenis, sedangkan Naruto hanya memerkan cengiran khasnya.

Cengiran Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang, digantikan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ada apa, _Baka?_"

"Eto..Apa kau melihat Sakura-chan?"

"Heh..Kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Kehk..."

Naruto pun memicingkan matanya ke arah Kiba, dan Kiba hanya dapat menghelakan napasnya.

.

.

.

"Haruno-san?"

"…"

"Apa Haruno-san ada?"

"Tidak sensei."

"Baiklah, kuliah untuk hari ini selesai. _Minna-_san, sampai jumpa dua hari lagi."

"Baik, _Arigatou.. _sensei.."

Sudah dua hari Sakura tidak masuk kuliah. Hal itu membuat pria Uzumaki itu sedikit khawatir akan keadaan orang yang pernah ia cintai tersebut. Dan itu terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah menjadi murung.

"Kiba, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Sakura-chan? Tak biasanya ia absen lebih dari sehari."

"Sakura ya, entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas itu bukan urusanku."

"Tck!"

"Ah! Bukankah itu Hinata-chan? Oii! Hinata-chan.."

Naruto melihat ke arah pintu kelasnya. Disana telah berdiri seorang wanita Hyuuga yang telah memberinya sebuah hadiah ulang tahun yang tak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Disana, Hyuuga itu hanya mengangguk menjawab panggilan Kiba.

"Umm.."

"Sudahlah, pulang saja sana. Hinata-chan sudah menunggumu. Atau kalau kau tak mau, aku saja yang pulang dengan Hinata-chan."

"A-apa?"

"Oii! Hinata-chan hari ini kau akan pulang denganku, Naruto sedang sibuk memikirka-"

Dengan segera Naruto menutup mulut Kiba dan memberikan sebuah deathglare pada pemuda bertato segitiga itu.

"Awas kalau kau berani pulang dengan Hinata-chan!"

"Bhaighlah.."

Maka lepaslah bungkaman Naruto pada mulut Kiba dan langsung berlari ke arah wanitanya. Terlihat oleh Kiba, Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan Hinata. Detik berikutnya, Hinata menoleh pada Kiba dan memberikan senyum pada pemuda tersebut.

"_Jaa.._Kiba senpai.."

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, baik Hinata maupun Naruto enggan untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Hal itu biasa bagi Hinata, namun tidak untuk Naruto. Karena itulah Hinata sedikit khawatir dengan senpainya. Apalagi ekspresi wajah naruto yang terlihat murung, tidak seperti biasanya di mata Hinata.

"A-ano...senpai, _daijoubu ka_?"

Merasa ia dipanggil, Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hyuuga di sampingnya dan berusaha menampilkan senyuman cerianya.

"Ah..Y-ya."

"…"

Mendengar itu, Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, sebenarnya tidak."

Hinata kembali memandang Naruto yang sedang menyetir mobilnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"…Sakura-chan..dua hari terakhir ini Sakura-chan tidak masuk. Aku sedikit khawatir padanya."

Mendengar nama Sakura yang menjadi alasan Naruto murung membuat hati Hinata bagaikan tertusuk panah yang tak terlihat. Mata yang awalnya memandang pria pirang tersebut kini ia arahkan pada kedua tangan mungilnya yang mengepal di pahanya.

'Sakura senpai...ukh..'

"A-ano..a-aku turun di sini saja senpai."

Sebait kata yang diucapkan Hinata sukses menarik perhatian Naruto. Ekspresi murung yang awalnya terlihat kini telah berganti dengan ekspresi bingung dan terkejut. Maka ia arahkan sepasang safirnya ke orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan, Hime? Rumahmu masih jauh, dan tidak mungk-"

"Ti-tidak apa, a-aku bisa berjalan kaki untuk pulang."

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu ini, Hime."

"..."

Hinata hanya mampu terdiam. Melihat wanitanya seperti itu, membuat Naruto terpikir apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah sebelumnya. Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Naruto untuk menemukan kesalahannya sehingga membuat sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah, dan barulah ia temukan kesalahan itu hingga mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah Hinata.

Merasa bahwa ia telah sampai di gerbang rumahnya dan mobil yang ia kendarai sudah benar-benar berhenti, barulah Hinata perlahan membuka pintu mobil tersebut. Tanpa menoleh pada orang yang telah mengantarnya pulang, Hinata sesegera mungkin ingin turun dari mobil Naruto.

"_A-arigatou _sen-"

"Apa kau cemburu, Hime?"

Tentu saja pergerakan Hinata terhenti setelah ia mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia memandang Naruto yang ternyata juga memandangnya. Amethyst dan Safir yang saling bertabrakan. Sang pemilik amethyst kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan dari sepasang safir yang mungkin saja dapat menghipnotis amethyst tersebut untuk tetap memandang sang pemilik safir.

"A-aku tidak.."

"Sakura-chan, apa karena aku khawatir pada Sakura-chan dan kau cemburu, Hime?"

"Eh..A-aku.."

"Bodoh.. Sakura-chan sekarang bersama Sasuke _teme_, ya.. meskipun si _Teme _itu berhenti kuliah hanya beberapa bulan saja untuk merawat _tou-san_nya, tapi mereka masih berhubungan. Dan.."

Salah satu tangan Naruto terulur untuk menangkup pipi Hinata hingga ke tengkuknya, membuat wajah sang Hyuuga kembali dihiasi rona merah.

"Dan, aku khawatir padanya hanya sebagai seorang..te-teman."

Entah Naruto menyadari atau tidak, ia sempat ragu mengucapka kata 'teman' di akhir kalimatnya. Dan itu sangat jelas terdengar bagi Hinata. Namun melihat Naruto yang sudah kembali tersenyum padanya, membuat Hinata untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut.

"_A-arigatou _senpai.."

"Umm.._Oyasuminasai_, Hime.."

Jari-jari Naruto yang awalnya tenggelam di ribuan surai indigo Hinata, kini muncul kembali bersamaan dengan ribuan surai tersebut yang melewati sela-sela jari Naruto tak kala saat sang pemilik surai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tangan yang sempat menikmati kelembutan surai indigo tersebut ditarik kembali oleh sang pemilik ke sisi tubuhnya. Sepasang mata safir itu melihat ke arah Hinata, hanya untuk memastikan kalau Hyuuga tersebut telah benar-benar masuk ke rumahnya.

Menyadari bahwa Hinata telah hilang dari hadapannya, barulah Naruto melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat ia tinggal.

'Sakura-chan..'

.

.

.

* * *

.

"_Ohayou minna-sa_.. Sakura-chan!"

Seperti biasa, Naruto yang baru saja sampai di kelasnya selalu mengucapkan salam pagi kepada seluruh teman-temannya dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan rendah. Namun, pagi ini salam pagi yang ia ucapkan tidak bisa ia selesaikan. Kehadiran seseorang yang semalam ia khawatirkan menarik perhatiannya. Sedangkan sang pemilik nama, Sakura, hanya dapat memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Dengan setengah berlari, Naruto pun menghampiri Sakura.

"Sa-sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau-kau terlihat kacau sekali."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, mata yang membengkak, wajah yang pucat dan badan yang mengurus, siapa yang tidak khawatir melihat kondisi Sakura yang seperti itu. Memang Naruto terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan Sakura, tapi memang begitulah dia jika hal itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan wanita bersurai musim semi tersebut, mengingat kalau Sakura adalah orang yang telah lama dicintainya.

"Ah ini..Ya, beberapa hari ini aku sedikit tidak sehat, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Sebisa mungkin Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Naruto, sahabat yang begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Namun saat ini yang Sakura inginkan adalah perhatian dari seorang sahabatnya yang lain. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah lagi ia lihat masuk kuliah.

"Err..Naruto, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Sasuke-kun? Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihatnya masuk kuliah."

Wajar saja Sakura bertanya seperti itu, karena seingatnya Sasuke baru akan berhenti kuliah sebulan setelah ia dan Sasuke berpacaran. Namun ini baru tiga minggu sejak saat itu, lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak masuk kuliah lagi?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkeliaran di pikiran Sakura. Menanti jawaban dari Naruto, kembali ia memandang ke arah sahabatnya itu. Beradu pandang antar Safir dan Emerald membuat hati Naruto bagai ditusuk oleh sebuah sembilu. Sebenarnya pertanyaan Sakura akan sahabat mereka yang lain itu sekali lagi melukai perasaan Naruto.

"Dia..sudah berhenti kuliah."

"A-apa?"

Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke akan berhenti kuliah, namun ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Bukankah ini masih tiga minggu sejak ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Pikiran Sakura tentang Sasuke yang berhenti kuliah mengarah pada ingatannya kalau si bungsu Uchiha itu akan segera meninggalkannya dan Naruto ke luar negri.

"Dia berhenti hanya untuk merawat _tou-san_nya. Kau tahu sendiri kan Sakura-chan, bagaimana keadaan _tou-sannya _si _Teme_."

"Apa?"

Sakura terkejut mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto, hal ini berbeda dengan alasan Sasuke yang ia dengarkan dari percakapan pemuda emo tersebut dengan seorang berambut abu-abu yang ia ketahui sebagai orang kepercayaan di keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Kenapa? Bukankah si _Teme_ sudah memberi tahu hal ini padamu, Sakura-chan?"

"A-ukh!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian kepalanya. Sepsang emerald tersebut terpejam, menahan rasa sakit yang datangnya secara tiba-tiba. Melihat Sakura yang memejamkan matanya, kekhawatiran Naruto muncul dan menguasai hatinya.

"Sakura-chan! _Daijoubu ka_?"

Tak mau merepotkan sahabat yang masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Sakura menghembuskan satu napas panjang dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Uhm! Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan, ka-"

"Ino! Tunggu aku!"

Memotong perkataan Naruto, Sakura memanggil sahabatnya, Ino dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan rasa khawatir yang semakin besar terhadap dirinya. Tatapan sendu terlihat jelas di sepasang safir Naruto, memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

'Sakura-chan..'

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kuliah untuk hari ini selesai."

"_Arigatou _sensei."

Naruto menghela napasnya. Tidak ada satupun materi kuliah yang masuk ke dalam otaknya hari ini. Seluruh perhatiannya berpusat pada seorang bersurai musim semi yang berada beberapa baris di depannya.

"_Nee_, Sakura, Ini buku catatanku. Kau bisa meminjamnya."

"Ah, _ariga…_"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kesadaran Sakura tiba-tiba melayang. Surai berwarna merah muda itu ikut terayun mengikuti gerak tubuh sang pemilik surai tersebut.

"Sakura! Sakura! Bangunlah! Sakura..!"

Suara Ino yang memanggil nama Sakura langsung saja menarik seluruh perhatian Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang sudah ambruk dan bersandar pada Ino. Sedikit mendorong Ino, Naruto langsung menggantikan tempat gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Ck! _Kuso_!"

Dengan napasnya yang memburu, Naruto segera menggendong Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari tempatnya. Entah Naruto menyadari atau tidak, di sana telah berdiri seseorang yang beberapa minggu terakhir selalu bersamanya. Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri di sisi kelas Naruto, bahkan sebelum sensei dari kelas itu keluar. Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya memang tak menyadari kehadiran Hyuuga bersurai Indigo tersebut, membuat Hinata hanya memandang kepergian Naruto yang membawa seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda dalam pelukannya.

Bukan Hinata tak menyadari kalau Naruto sangat khawatir pada Sakura lebih dari seorang sahabat, justru Hinata sangat menyadarinya. Masih memandang kepergian Naruto yang membawa Sakura, ingatan Hinata kembali saat ia akan turun dari mobil Naruto semalam.

'Bodoh.. Sakura-chan sekarang bersama Sasuke _teme_, ya.. meskipun si _teme _itu berhenti kuliah hanya beberapa bulan saja untuk merawat _tou-san_nya, tapi mereka masih berhubungan. Dan..'

'Dan, aku khawatir padanya sebagai seorang..te-teman.'

Ya, saat itu Hinata sempat menyadari ada nada keraguan saat Naruto mengatakan kata 'teman' di akhir kalimatnya. Tidak, dia sangat menyadari keraguan itu.

'Naruto senpai..'

"Aku tahu kau sudah menunggunya dari tadi, bahkan sebelum sensei keluar kelas."

"!"

Suara Kiba sedikit mengejutkan bagi Hinata, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa apa yang dikatakan salah satu senpai yang dekat dengannya itu adalah benar.

"Dasar, si _Baka _itu. Dia pergi dan meninggalkan kau sendirian saja."

Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang, Hinata-chan."

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Enghh…"

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto begitu senang ketika mendengar suara dari seseorang yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, sepasang emerald tersebut mencoba kembali menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya lampu dari ruangan yang ia sendiri belum ketahui dimana ia sekarang.

"Aku dimana.."

"Sakura-chan!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara tersebut. Kembali mengerjapkan matanya dengan lemah, Sakura berusaha untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Enghh...aku dimana.."

"Tenanglah, sekarang kau di apartemenku. Tadi sore kau pingsan saat akan pulang kuliah."

Sedikit rasa sakit kembali mendera kepalanya saat Sakura berusaha untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ukh.."

"Sakura-chan.."

Dengan sigap, Naruto membantu Sakura untuk bersandar di bagian kepala tempat tidurnya.

"_Arigatou_..Naruto.."

Lagi, emerald betemu dengan safir. Tak ingin lama lagi di tatap seperti itu, Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya. Memutuskan hubungan antara kedua permata indah dari dua orang yang berbeda. Suara lemah Sakura membuat rasa khawatir kembali mendera hatinya. Ia tidak tega melihat kondisi Sakura saat itu.

"Ini, minumlah."

Naruto menyerahkan beberapa butir obat dan vitamin kepada Sakura. Namun Sakura malah memberikan tatapan heran dan bingung melihat Naruto yang memberikannya begitu banyak jenis obat.

"Apa ini? Naruto, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak sa-"

"Kau hamil, Sakura!"

Setenang mungkin Naruto coba untuk mengatakannya. Namun bagi sang pendengar, kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah badai yang mampu membuat dunianya hancur seketika. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Sakura mencoba menyentuh bagian perutnya yang masih rata.

"A-apa? A-aku hamil.."

Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari mata emeraldnya, membasahi pipi pucat sang pemilik permata tersebut. Semua ini terasa mimpi baginya, namun kenyataan bahwa sebuah nyawa tengah berada di dalam tubuhnya membawa Sakura kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Katakan padaku, apa Sasuke yang melakukannya?"

"..."

Sakura yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam diangga eleh Naruto sebagai jawaban "iya"

"TEME! Aku akan menghajarnya!"

"Percuma saja. Dia telah pergi Naruto."

Dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat dan pandangan mata yang tajam, Naruto un melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Sasuke. Namun langkah kaki itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti setelah ia mendengar suara Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?! Bukankah dia hanya berheti kuliah untuk merawat _tou-san_nya?!"

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Yang ia tahu, Uchiha itu hanya berhenti kuliah dan merawat satu-satunya orangtua yang masih dia miliki. Namun tidak berarti kalau Sasuke akan pergi.

"Tidak, dia telah pergi ke luar negri."

"A-apa?!"

Naruto tidak menyangka akan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat yang juga sudah dianggapnya sebagi rival dan saudara kini malah pergi meninggalkan tanggung jawab yang seharusnya ditanggung oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana denganmu dan-"

"Aku yang akan merawatnya sendiri."

Baik Naruto atau pun Sakura hanya mampu menundukkan kepala mereka. Sakura yang masih memegang bagian perutnya dan Naruto yang semakin kuat mengepalkan tangannya.

"…"

"…"

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Apa mereka sudah tahu?"

"…"

"Sakura-chan.."

"Me-mereka sudah meninggal..Naruto.."

"A-apa.."

Bagaikan Naruto tersambar petir, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa orangtua Sakura telah meninggal. Naruto masih tetap tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, namun suara isakan halus yang keluar dari bibir Sakura seakan mendukung pernyataan yang baru saja ia katakana.

"Me-mereka..hiks..sudah pergi..Naruto..hiks..me-mereka meninggalkan aku sendirian..hiks..hiks..aku..aku.._tou-san_.._kaa-san_..aku..hiks.."

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sekarang terlihat lebih kurus dan lemah. Naruto menatap Sakura yang menangis dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Secara mengejutkan, Naruto memeluk tubuh yang rapuh tersebut.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Mulai sekarang kita akan hidup bersama, kau, aku dan anak kita."

Sakura yang masih dalam pelukan Naruto, menghentikan tangisannya.

"Na-naruto.."

"Aku akan melindungimu dan melindunginya sebagaimana anakku sendiri."

"Na-naruto..apa yang kau ka-"

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku."

.

.

**TBC**

**^^Review Please^^**

Hwaaaa! _Gomenasai minna-sannnnnnn _hamba telah mengingkari janji dengan para readers. _Gomen _kalau hamba terpaksa memasukkan unsur LIME di chapter ini. Hamba tau kalau pada bagian limennya sangat hancur, abal-abal dan terlihat sekali kalau hamba masih amatiran untuk soal bagian lime tersebut. Dan maaf juga kalau alurnya terlalu cepat. Dari semua chapter yang telah hamba buat, chapter inilah yang paling panjang. Hamba benar-benar minta maaf kepada para reader semua. Maaf kalau hamba terlalu lama update, maaf kalau hamba teraksa memasukkan unsur LIME pada chapter ini dan maaf karena chapter ini terlalu panjang.

Sekali lagi hamba ucapkan _GOMENASAI MINNA-SANNNNNNNNNN…_

saatnya membalas semua reviewwwwww :

**kirei- neko****, **hahaha _gomen _ ya kirei-chan, udatenya terlalu lama ya? hahaha akan hamba usahakan utk update lebih cepat lagi ^^

**laila angel sapphireBluee, **kepengen apanya laila-chan? hahah UPDATE! :3

**Kazenokami123, **hahaha SasuSaku haters ya? Sama dong *eh OKKKK!

**dewasetia, **nih udah lanjuttttt :3

**Ayumu Hasegawa, **haha arigatou udah ngeriview fanfic hamba yang ancur ini. review terus yaaaa ^^

**hanazonorin444, **ini udah lanjuttttttt :P

**flowers lavender, **UPDATE! :D

**jumawanbluez1, **LANJUTTTTT! :D

**yogiblueside, **hamba udah usahakan limenya di chapter ini. _gomen _ kalau limenya ancur, abal2 dan tidak memuaskan *eh

**Guest, **di sini ada kok :)

**ArieUchihaMadara, **hahha OMG! enak di yuuki yaaaa T/T

**Riu Makamoto, **wah kalo mau kilat, harus nunggu hujan dlu, baru kn ada kilat2nya. hahahaha terus review yaaa :3

**U. Dila-chan, **gomen kalau hamba terlambat updatenya. review lagi yaaa :)

laila angel sapphireBluee


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 UPDATE! _Gomenasai _hamba ucapkan kepada para readers semua karena konflik di fanfict ini sudah terlalu pasaran. Tentang konflik hamba yang sama dengan beberapa fanfict yang pernah reader atau hamba baca memiliki konflik yang sama dengan punya hamba, hamba betul-betul minta maaf. Tapi murni, konflik ini langsung terpikirkan oleh hamba sejak awal hamba merancang dan memulai fanfict ini. Jadi hamba betul-betul minta maaf yaaa T^T . Hamba juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada readers yang bersedia memberi review (*peyukpeyukkkkk) akan hamba tampung semua pendapatnya. Sekali lagi hamba ucapkan _GOMENASAI dan ARIGATOUUUUUU :*_

**Previous Chap :**

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sekarang terlihat lebih kurus dan lemah. Naruto menatap Sakura yang menangis dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Secara mengejutkan, Naruto memeluk tubuh yang rapuh tersebut.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Mulai sekarang kita akan hidup bersama, kau, aku dan anak kita."

Sakura yang masih dalam pelukan Naruto, menghentikan tangisannya.

"Na-naruto.."

"Aku akan melindungimu dan melindunginya sebagaimana anakku sendiri."

"Na-naruto..apa yang kau ka-"

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

The Red Thread Of My Destiny © Aida Yie

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, etc. | Rate : Fiction T|

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina.

**!WARNING : NO LIME, TYPOS OF COURSE!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 8**

.

"_Nee_, Naruto. Bangunlah.."

"Enghh.."

Sekali lagi, seseorang dengan surai musim seminya sedang berusaha untuk membangunkan seorang pria yang berada di balik selimut tebalnya. Uzumaki Naruto, pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada selimut tersebut yang semakin terlihat kusut. Suhu dingin yang ia rasakan pagi itu semakin membuatnya nyaman untuk tetap terlelap dan enggan untuk meninggalkan alam mimpinya, meskipun di awal hari itu ia kembali mendengar suara seorang wanita yang beberapa hari terakhir selalu menghiasi paginya. Haruno Sakura, wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut selalu membangunkan Naruto jika ia telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk pria tersebut. Namun tidak untuk pagi ini, Sakura membangunkan Naruto sedikit lebih awal dibandingkan dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Merasa bahwa cara halus yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membangunkan Naruto tidak lagi ampuh, maka dengan kasarnya Sakura menarik telinga Naruto yang tengah bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Naruto! Ayo bangun!"

"_I-i-ittai.._Sakura-chan.."

Tidak sia-sia, cara kasarnya sukses membuat pria bersurai pirang tersebut segera keluar dari selimutnya. Terdapat sedikit air mata yang menggenang di kedua ujung mata Naruto. Merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dengan malas Naruto melihat Sakura yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan marah.

"_Nee_, Sakura-chan..bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sarapan..Hoamm.."

"K-kau! Bangun dan segeralah mandi, _Baka_!"

Dengan kasarnya, Sakura menarik kerah piyama Naruto, mendorong pria tersebut ke dalam kamar mandi dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Ta-tapi..tu-tunggu! Sakura-chan,..a-aku masi-"

BLAM!

Terlambat, belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kamar mandi tersebut telah tertutup. Melihat bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Naruto akan keluar dari kamar mandi dan melayangkan protes akan tindakannya, membuat sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di wajah manisnya.

Beranjak dari tempatnya semula, Sakura berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Naruto. Memilih pakaian yang akan dipakai oleh Naruto untuk pergi kuliah. Ya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan ini semenjak ia tinggal di apartemen Naruto, yaitu sejak tiga minggu yang lalu.

Sudah tiga minggu ia tinggal di apartemen tersebut, selama itu pula Naruto tidak masuk kuliah dengan alasan untuk menjaga Sakura yang tengah mengandung. Namun tidak untuk hari ini, Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto meninggalkan kuliahnya lagi hanya untuk menjaga dirinya.

Kegiatan memilih-milih pakaian Naruto sedikit menghibur wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut. Namun kegiatan itu tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Sakura menemukan pakaian yang tampak ganjil disepasang emeraldnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa cukup familiar dengan pakaian yang masih tergantung rapi dan dilapisi oleh plastik dari jasa binatu tersebut.

"I-ini.."

Mencoba kembali mengumpulkan ingatannya akan pakaian tersebut, membuat Sakura cukup lama berdiri di depan lemari Naruto, sampai akhirnya pecahan ingatannya tentang benda yang ia temukan terkumpul di dalam pikirannya

"Bukankah ini pakaian Hinata..?"

Pakaian yang ia lihat ini adalah pakaian yang dipakai Hinata saat Naruto meminta tolong dirinya untuk merawat gadis Hyuuga tersebut di apartemen Naruto. Hinata yang saat itu pingsan dan terlihat sangat berantakan, membuatnya di undang oleh Naruto untuk membersihakan gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Jadi tentu saja, Sakura masih mengingat bagaimana pakaian yang dipakai Hinata saat itu.

Dengan perlahan Sakura mengeluarkan pakaian Hinata, melepaskan plastik pembukus pakaian tersebut dan juga hangernya. Seketika wanita Haruno itu masih bisa mencium aroma Lavender yang masih sama seperti saat ia melepaskan pakaian tersebut dari pemiliknya, dulu.

"Kenapa ini masih ada di sini? Apa Naruto belum mengembalikannya?"

Dengan cekatan Sakura melipat rapi pakaian tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sakura kembali ke lemari pakaian Naruto, memilih beberapa pakaian yang ia rasa cocok dipakai Naruto di hari pertama kuliah setelah tiga minggu absen dari perkuliahannya.

Kegiatan memilih-milih pakaian Naruto berlangsung tidak cukup lama. Setelah merasa cocok dengan pilihannya, Sakura meletakkan pakaian Naruto di atas tempat tidur. Membawa pakaian Hinata yang telah ia lipat sebelumnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

Tokk..tokk..

"Naruto, aku sudah menyiakan pakaianmu di tempat tidur. Pakai itu, dan segeralah keluar."

'Heh? Pakaian? Untukku? Tumben sekali.'

Naruto sedikit heran dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan. Seingatnya, selama tiga minggu Sakura tinggal di apartemennya, belum pernah wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut menyiapkan pakaian untuknya. Kegiatan mandinya sedikit terhenti, memikirkan alasan dibalik perubahan sikap Sakura pagi itu.

Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi tersebut, berharap ia akan mendengar sahutan dari orang yang ada di dalam sana, hanya untuk memastikan kalau Naruto mendengar apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Karena tidak kunjung mendengar suara Naruto, membuat Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suaranya

"Naruto!"

"A-ah..I-iya.._arigatou_ Sakura-chan.."

"Tck! Dasar!"

Sakura hanya memicingkan matanya ke arah pintu kamar mandi tersebut, dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Naruto bersama dengan pakaian Hinata yang masih terlipat rapi di dalam pelukannya.

.

.

* * *

.

"_Nee, _Sakura-chan, kenapa aku harus memakai baju ini?"

Kegiatan Sakura yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keduanya sempat terhenti setelah mendengar suara Naruto yang mengeluh tentang pakaian yang ia pilih untuk pria bersurai pirang tersebut. Perhatian awalnya yang tertuju pada makanan yang ada di atas meja kini teralihkan pada sosok Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura.

"Tunggu! Apa kita akan pergi berkencan? Sakura-chan? Benarkah?"

Ekspresi bahagia terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto, membayangkan jika apa yang ia pikirkan akan terjadi. Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto, Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Tidak. Kau akan pergi kuliah, Naruto."

Seketika ekspresi kebahagiaan itu lenyap, digantikan dengan sebuah tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada seorang wanita yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan disana.

"A-apa? Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu, Aku ta-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi, segera habiskan sarapanmu dan pergilah kuliah."

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura, Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tidak bisa lagi membantah perkataan Sakura. Mengingat wanita itu dan juga salah seorang sahabatnya selalu memintanya untuk kembali kuliah semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan gontai, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja makan, menyusul Sakura yang telah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

"Hahhh..Baiklah, aku akan kuliah."

Perkataan Naruto yang baru saja ia dengar, membuat Sakura tersenyum kearah Naruto yang mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Dengan lesu, Naruto mengambil sumpit yang ada dimejanya. Namun saat akan menyantap sarapannya, perhatian pria itu beralih ke sebuah benda yang terletak di sudut meja di sisi Sakura. Lama Naruto memperhatikan benda tersebut, sampai ia mendapat kesimpulan bahwa itu adalah sebuah kemeja dan juga celana jeans yang telah terlipat rapi. Namun masih ada satu pertanyaan yang ia pikirkan sehingga Naruto belum juga memulai sarapannya.

"Sakura-chan, itu pakaian siapa?"

Dengan malas, Naruto menunjuk pakaian yang ada di meja tersebut dengan wanita yang ditanya tentang benda yang ada di sudut mejanya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tanpa meperhatikan benda yang menjadi pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh..Itu pakaian Hinata-chan. Kau ingat saat ki-"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti sesaat setelah wanita itu mendengar suara dari sumpit Naruto yang jatuh, terlepas dari pemilik jari berkulit tan yang ada di depannya. Ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Naruto, _daijoubu desuka_?"

"A-apa..Hi-hinata-chan.."

"Iya, Kau ingat kan saat kau memintaku…."

Semua perkataan wanita tersebut tak dapat lagi ia cerna. Nyawanya seakan telah dipaksa keluar dari raganya setelah Naruto mendengar nama seseorang yang telah lama ia lupakan. Tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas di ingatan Naruto akan nama wanita Hyuuga tersebut selama ia merawat Sakura.

Wanita Hyuuga yang telah memberikan hadiah yang telah ia janjikan tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Namun seakan ia tak pernah berjanji seperti itu, Naruto telah melupakan nama dari wanita pemberi hadiah tersebut sejak ia merawat wanita yang kini ada di depannya.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

'Hi-hinata-chan..'

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak setelah Sakura menyebutkan nama itu. Penjelasan Sakura tentang bagaimana pakaian Hinata ada di apartemenku pun tak ku dengarkan lagi. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh nama wanita Hyuuga itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sedikit keringat kurasakan keluar dari pelipisku, meskipun aku tahu, pagi itu udara begitu dingin. Mataku tak lagi memandang wanita yang sedang bercerita di depanku, pakaian yang ada di sudut meja tersebut telah merantai mataku untuk terus menatapnya.

..Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan..

Kembali, nama dari pemilik pakaian tersebut berputar-putar dalam pikiranku, membuatku terdiam cukup lama menatap benda yang tengah menjadi pembicaraan Sakura pagi itu. Sampai akhirnya aku dikejutkan oleh suara dan disusul sebuah tepukan halus di lenganku.

"_Nee_, Naruto.. _Daijoubu ka_?"

Kuarahkan mataku yang semula menatap pakaian yang ada di sana ke wanita yang ada di depanku. Terlihat jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Namun kegiatan itu tidak berlangsung lama, mata ku kembali memandang pakaian yang ada di sudut meja makanku. Dengan perasaanku yang bercampur aduk, ku coba untuk berdiri meskipun kurasakan kedua kakiku gemetaran.

"Sa-sakura-chan..A-aku harus pergi sekarang..A-aku.."

Seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan, aku berdiri, meninggalkan tempat dudukku dan Sakura disana, dan berjalan tidak tentu arah. Perasaanku yang bercampur aduk membuat pikiranku benar-benar kosong, bahkan tempat biasa aku meletakkan kunci mobilku saja aku melupakannya.

..Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan..

Kembali nama itu berputar-putar dalam pikiranku, membuatku semakin kehilangan konsentrasi untuk menemukan kunci mobilku. Tanpa aku sadari, sikapku pagi itu membuat Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Naruto.."

Tak kudengarkan lagi suaranya yang memanggil namaku dari arah meja makan. Pikiranku saat ini adalah menemukan kunci mobilku dan segera bertemu dengan wanita pemilik pakaian tersebut. Wanita yang telah aku lupakan sejak tiga minggu lalu. Wanita yang telah begitu baik, memberikan hartanya yang berharga hanya untuk aku seorang. Tanpa kusadari sedikit air mata mengenang di pelupuk mataku, membuat pandanganku yang sedang berkonsentrasi mencari kunci mobilku menjadi kabur.

Kegiatanku berakhir setelah aku menemukan sebuah tempat kecil berwarna putih yang akhirnya mengingatkanku bahwa disitulah aku biasa meletakkan kunci mobilku. Dengan segera aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meraih benda yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah yakin kalau yang aku dapatkan adalah benda yang kucari, segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja makan dan mengambil pakaian yang ada disana.

Kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba di meja makan, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Ia menatapku seakan ia tak pernah melihat sikapku seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Naruto.."

Kudengar lagi suaranya yang memanggil namaku sebelum aku meninggalkan daerah meja makan tersebut. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Terlihat jelas oleh sepasang mataku ekspresi kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Namun sekali lagi, aku harus segera bertemu dengan pemilik dari pakaian yang ada di tanganku.

"Sakura-chan.._Gomen_.."

Segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu apartemenku dan meninggalkan Sakura di meja makan. Seakan aku diburu oleh waktu, aku berlari melewati lorong yang menjadi penghubung setiap apartemen disana. Kulihat lagi benda yang aku bawa saat itu. Pakaian yang semula terlipat rapi, kini menjadi kusut digenggamanku. Sedikit miris melihatnya, namun aku harus segera bertemu dengan wanita Hyuuga pemilik pakaian ini.

.

**Naruto POV : End**

.

.

* * *

.

Suasana kampus yang cukup tenang menyambut kedatangan Naruto yang telah tiga minggu absen dari perkuliahannya. Tidak seperti saat ia di apartemennya, Naruto hanya duduk diam di dalam mobil dan menatap pakaian Hinata. Ia tahu kalau ia telah sampai di kampus, dan tujuannya adalah untuk bertemu dengan wanita pemilik pakaian yang sedari tadi ia genggam hingga terlihat kusut di hampir semua bagiannya.

Lalu apa? Setelah ia bertemu dengan Hinata, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Cukup lama Naruto berada di dalam mobilnya, dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam pakaian Hinata dan pikirannya yang dipenuhi bagaimana ia harus bertemu dengan wanita Hyuuga tersebut.

'Hinata..'

Tokk..Tokk..

"Oy! Naruto..!"

Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunannya setelah ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya memikirkan wanita Hyuuga tersebut, meletakkan kembali benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam dan segera keluar dari mobilnya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang beberapa detik lalu memanggil namanya.

"Kiba..O-Oy! T-tunggu! Kiba!"

Kiba segera menarik tangan Naruto sesaat setelah pemuda pirang tersebut keluar dari mobilnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang identik dengan anjing tersebut masih tetap diam, menarik tangan Naruto dengan cukup kasar.

"Oy! Ki-Kiba! _I-ittai_..!"

Seakan Kiba tak mendengarkan rintihan Naruto, pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut masih saja terus berjalan sembari menarik paksa lengan Naruto. Saking sibuknya meronta untuk dilepaskan, Naruto tidak sadar kalau ia dan Kiba telah berada di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Ki-kiba!"

Tokk..Tokk..

"Masuk."

Setelah mendengar perintah masuk dari seseorang yang ada di dalam kelas, barulah Kiba membuka pintu kelas tersebut yang kemudian disambut oleh puluhan pasang mata yang tertuju pada pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"_O-ohayou_..sensei…"

"Ah, _Ohayou gozaimashu _Inuzuka-san.."

"Dan…Selamat datang kembali, Uzumaki-san.."

Ya, hari itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya seluruh orang yang berada di kelas tersebut kembali melihat Naruto setelah mengosongkan isi absennya selama tiga minggu.

"Silahkan masuk Uzumaki-san dan Inuzuka-san, karena saya akan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda."

"_Ha-Ha'i.. Arigatou _sensei.."

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari sang sensei, barulah dua orang yang beberapa detik lalu menjadi pusat perhatian dari seisi kelas tersebut berani untuk mengikutsertakan diri mereka dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar pagi itu. Dua baris dari depan, Kiba menemukan tiga tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Hahh.. Untung saja.."

Kiba sedikit bernapas lega sesaat setelah ia duduk di tempatnya, sedangkan pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi bersamanya, hanya menatap heran pada pemuda bertato segitiga merah tersebut.

"Oy! Kiba, bukankah ini masih terlalu cepat untuk kuliah? Kenapa kuliah sudah dimulai?"

Kiba yang sedang menikmati keberuntungannya pagi itu segera menatap Naruto dengan penuh kegeraman.

"_Baka_! Kau tahu, ini sudah akhir semester! Dan kau tahu apa? Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian!"

"Ohh.. Lalu, kenapa Ibiki sensei mengajar kuliah lebih awal? Bukankah masih ada sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum kuliah dimulai?"

Dengan polosnya Naruto memperlihatkan jamnya pada Kiba, dan Kiba yang terlihat frustasi menghadapi Naruto hanya pasrah menghadapi kebodohan Naruto yang meningkat setelah tiga minggu berlalu.

"Semuanya, tolong perhatikan penjelasan saya!"

Serentak semua mata yang ada di kelas tersebut tertuju pada sang sensei yang tengah memberikan penjelasan materi, tak terkecuali juga Kiba dan Naruto. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, kedua pemuda tersebut kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Hahhh.. _Baka_! Ibiki sensei menambah jam kuliah kita, karena masih banyak materi kuliah yang belum dibahas. Dan.."

Naruto yang awalnya memandang sang sensei yang tengah memberi penjelasan materi kuliah, segera memandang ke arah Kiba saat ia mendengar pemuda itu meggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan.."

Kiba segera menajamkan tatapan matanyanya ke sepasang Safir yang menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Dan kau akan mendapat nilai E ditempat jika tidak mengikuti kuliah dijam pelajaran tambahan ini. Dan itu berarti kau harus mengulang mata kuliah ini tahun depan."

"A-apa?!"

Naruto yang sedikit berteriak, membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada dua pemuda tersebut. Namun tidak untuk sepasang mata milik senseinya yang mengajar di depan kelas.

"Ehem! Uzumaki-san dan Inuzuka-san, jika ada yang ingin didiskusikan, silahkan keluar dan tinggalkan tempat ini."

Tanpa berbalik dari papan tulis, sensei tersebut bisa menebak suara siapa yang baru saja ia dengar dan dengan siapa pemilik suara itu berbicara.

"_Go-gomenasai _sensei!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

"_Nee, _Matsuri-chan, ada apa dengan Hinata-chan? Sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak masuk kuliah. Aku sangat merindukannya.."

Sore itu, kuliah telah berakhir di kelas Matsuri. Tenten, salah satu teman dekat Hinata sedikit khawatir perihal temannya yang sudah lama tidak masuk kuliah.

"Ah, _gomen ne_ Tenten-chan, Aku juga tidak tahu."

Matsuri harus berbohong kepada semua orang yang bertanya tentang Hinata. Dan itu adalah permintaan dari orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri tersebut. Alasannya sangat sederhana, Hinata tak mau orang-orang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Begitu ya.. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_ Matsuri-chan.."

"Uhumm!"

Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah Matsuri, mengiringi kepergian Tenten. Namun senyum itu memudar seiring dengan sepasang manik hitamnya menatap tempat duduk yang biasa di duduki oleh Hinata.

'Hinata-chan..'

Tak ingin berlama-lama menatap tempat yang menjadi favorit dari sahabatnya, Matsuri segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Menatap sejenak matahari sore yang menyinari kelas mereka dan memandang ke halaman kampusnya, menatap beberapa orang yang akan pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Namun sepasang manik hitam itu segera membulat kala ia menemukan sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenal siapa pemiliknya telah terparkir disana. Ya, ia telah lama menunggu kedatangan dari pemilik mobil tersebut. Dengan geram, ia menyebutkan nama dari seseorang yang selama ini nantikan kedatangannya.

"Naruto senpai!"

.

.

* * *

.

"Akh! Kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Oy..Naruto. Cepatlah! Akamaru sudah menungguku dirumah."

Sore itu jam, kuliah juga telah berakhir di kelas Naruto, namun pemuda itu masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas yang diberikan padanya karena ia telah melewatkan kuliah selama hampir tiga minggu.

"Kiba..bisakah aku mengumpulkan tugas ini besok saja? Aku sudah lelah. Tolong katakan pada si Hatake itu kalau akau sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Bukankah dia sangat mempercayaimu? _Nee_..Kiba.."

Kiba sedikit tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang memang terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi pada Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, sebanyak hampir dua puluh tugas harus ia selesaikan sore itu. Dan Kiba dipercayakan oleh Kakashi untuk mengumpulkan semua tugas-tugas itu.

"Tck! Baiklah, selesaikan saja dirumah! Dan besok, tugas itu harus sudah ada padaku! Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan si Hatake itu."

Mendengar Kiba yang menyetujui permintaannya, Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan senyum lima jari pun terpatri di wajah tan tersebut.

"Yosh! _Arigatou_ Kiba-sama!"

"Heh, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Menjijikkan! Baiklah, apa aku sudah boleh pulang?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja Kiba-sama.."

Kiba mendelik ke arah Naruto saat ia mendengar pemuda pirang itu kembali memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel "–sama". Ya, pemuda bertato segitiga itu selalu dipanggil seperti itu jika Naruto benar-benar membutuhkan bantuannya saja.

"Tck! _Jaa.. _Naruto."

"_Jaa_..Kiba!"

Senyum lima jari itu masih terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto, meskipun Kiba telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dengan riangnya, Naruto segera membereskan buku-buku yang ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh sensei yang biasa ia dan Kiba panggil 'si Hatake' tersebut. Namun senyuman itu memudar disaat ia membayangkan dirinya yang harus bekerja keras menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugas tersebut dalam waktu satu malam

"Hahhh.. Tak kusangka si Hatake itu akan memberikanku tugas sebanyak ini.."

Dengan lesu, ia mulai mengambil dan merapikan buku-buku yang ada di depannya. Namun saat akan mengambil satu buku terakhir, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar pada saku celananya. Dengan ceppat, Naruto mengeluarkan benda tersebut yang merupakan Handphone miliknya.

Dilayar handphone tersebut, tertera bahwa Naruto menerima satu buah pesan baru, dan pesan tersebut dikirim dari Sakura. Senyum yang sempat hilang, kini terpatri lagi di wajah Naruto. Dengan rasa senang yang membuncah di dadanya, Naruto pun membuka pesan singkat tersebut.

'_Nee_, Naruto. Apa kau sudah pulang kuliah? Bisakah kau membelikanku _takoyaki _yang biasa aku beli, aku ingin sekali memakannya.'

Senyum itu semakin mengembang di wajah Naruto disaat ia tahu kalau wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut sedang berada di apartemennya dan membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Haha..Tentu saja aku akan membelikannya, bodoh."

Ia ingin membalas pesan dari Sakura tersebut, tentu saja tanpa adanya kata "bodoh' pada isi pesannya. Namun keinginannya tersebut terhambat kala ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang berbahagia senpai?!"

Terdapat nada sinis yang terdengar dalam kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh seseorang. Sedangkan Naruto yang perhatiannya semula pada benda persegi panjang yang ada di tangannya kini beralih pada seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang tengah berdiri di pintu kelasnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, jarak antara Naruto dan Matsuri semakin dekat. Dengan tatapan sinis yang terlihat jelas dimata Matsuri, gadis itu pun semakin memperpendek jarak dengan senpainya yang terlihat bingung disana.

"Matsuri-chan, ada apa?"

Matsuri yang sudah ada di depan Naruto dengan segera mencengkran kerah bahu Naruto, sehingga membuat sang pemilik baju tersebut sedikit kesulitan untuk berbicara. Tentu saja hal itu tidak sulit bagi Matsuri, mengingat dia adalah juara Nasional Karate, meskipun ia seorang perempuan.

"Ma-matsuri-chan..Ukh! Hei.. Hentikan!"

Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman Matsuri pada kerah bajunya. Namun gadis itu masih tidak mau melepaskan tangannya. Ingin ia sekali menyiksa orang yang telah menyakiti adiknya ini.

"BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MENGATAKAN PADAMU UNTUK MELINDUNGINYA, HAH?"

Satu kalimat yang mengandung semua luapan emosi yang selama ini ia pendam kala ia melihat pemuda di depannya ini telah menyakiti sahabat bahkan yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tatapan yang tajam tertuju pada Naruto, seakan ia adalah buronan yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh gadis bersurai coklat tersebut.

Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Matsuri terekam jelas dipikirannya. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Matsuri, Hyuuga Hinata. Ya, dia telah berjanji untuk melindungi wanita Hyuuga tersebut, namun sekarang apa? Ia bahkan lupa bahwa tujuannya datang ke kampus ini adalah untuk bertemu dengan wanita bersurai Indigo tersebut.

Tangan tan yang semula berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Matsuri, kini terkulai lemas, kembali ke sisi tubuh sang pemilik. Mata biru Safir yang sangat disukai oleh semua orang bahkan termasuk dia dan sahabatnya kini telah meredup dan menampilkan tatapan sendu. Naruto terdiam.

"Kau..!"

Brukk

Matsuri melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Naruto dan menghempaskan pemuda pirang tersebut ke tempat duduknya. Naruto hanya terduduk lemas disana. Ia lemas bukan karena Matsuri telah mencengkramnya cukup lama, namun karena memikirkan si wanita Hyuuga yang sekarang menjadi permasalahan di antara keduanya.

"Tahukah kau senpai, saat ini aku sangat ingin memukul wajahmu?!"

Nada bica Matsuri mulai melembut setelah ia melampiaskan semua emosinya pada pemuda yang terduduk lemas di depannya. Pemuda itu masih menunduk, menatap lantai, seakan lantai tersebut telah merantai pandangan matanya.

"Tapi Hinata-chan melarang-"

"Hinata-chan! Bagaimana keadaaanya? A-aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-chan!"

Naruto langsung tersadar dari pikirannya setelah Matsuri menyebutkan nama Hinata. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan kembali menunjukkan sepasang Safir pada gadis bersurai coklat tersebut.

"Heh, kau masih memikirkannya?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Matsuri malah memberinya sebuah pertanyaan. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi Matsuri terhadapnya. Matsuri yang ada di depannya ini berbeda sekali dengan Matsuri yang pernah ia kenal, juniornya yang dari awal mereka bertemu sampai beberapa minggu sebelumnya selalu akrab bagaikan saudara kandung, kini berbicara padanya layaknya ia adalah musuh dari gadis bersurai coklat tersebut.

"Matsuri-chan, a-apa yang kau ka-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu lagi, senpai."

"…"

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya, dengan tatapan tak percaya ia menatap wajah dan mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Matsuri padanya.

"Oh iya, Bukankah beberapa hari lagi kau akan menikahi Sakura senpai?!"

Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Matsuri berhasil mengembalikan suaranya yang sempat menghilang. Masalah pernikahannya dengan Sakura hanya ia, _tou-_sannya dan wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut saja yang tahu, lalu bagaimana Matsuri mengetahuinya?

"Ma-Matsuri-chan dari mana-"

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan saja urusan pernikahanmu dan lupakan Hinata-chan."

'Deg.'

"..."

"Dan ini, Hinata-chan menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya ia harus mengembalikan ini padamu."

Matsuri memberikan sebuah kantung jimat berwarna ungu muda pada Naruto. Namun pemuda itu tidak langsung menerimanya, ia masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Melihat Naruto yang tidak kunjung menerima pemberiannya, Matsuri meletakkan kantung jimat itu di meja Naruto.

"Dan yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu, anggap saja sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu dengan Sakura senpai. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Hinata-chan mengatakan itu, tapi itu pesan dari dia untukmu."

Naruto mematung seketika.

'A-apa? Bagaimana ia mengetahuinya? Ke-kenapa Hinata-chan..'

Namun pikirannya akan pertanyaan itu terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari gadis yang ada di depannya kini telah beranjak menuju pintu kelasnya.

"Baiklah senpai, ku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu dan Sakura senpai. Semoga kau bahagia, meskipun kau telah menyia-nyiakannya."

Gadis itu berhenti disana dan berkata tanpa melihat ke arah pemuda yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Matsuri kembali berjalan meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Bahkan sampai gadis itu telah menghilang dari penglihatannya, sepasang safir tersebut masih saja memandang ke arah dimana Matsuri berjalan dan menghilang.

Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Matsuri membuat dadanya sesak, membuatnya sulit bernapas dan itu semua sangat menyakitkan bagi Naruto. Hingga tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata meluncur di pipi tan tersebut, membuat penglihatan dari sang pemilik sepasang safir tersebut menjadi kabur.

Lemas ia rasakan pada kedua kakinya, mengharuskannya duduk kembali di tempatnya. Perlahan ia arahkan pandangannya dari pintu kelas tersebut ke sebuah benda yang diberikan oleh Matsuri beberapa menit lalu. Lama Naruto menatap benda tersebut, hingga air matanya mengalir cukup deras dari permata Safir tersebut.

"_Go-gomen ne_, Hime.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sebuah kamar dengan perpaduan warna putih dan ungu menjadi saksi bisu dari tangisan sang pemilik kamar semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Hyuuga Hinata, wanita itu kini hanya terduduk di tempat tidurnya, memeluk kedua kakinya sembari menatap sendu sebuah photo berukuran dompet ditangan mungilnya. Photo itu menampilkan figure dirinya dan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang menjadi alasan dibalik tangisannya yang sangat menyayat hati jika kau mendengarnya. Namun, air mata itu tidak terlihat lagi, yang ada hanya tatapan kosong dari sepasang Amethyst tersebut. Keadaanya terlihat sangat berbeda dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu terlihat cantik namun sederhana.

Hyuuga Hinata yang saat ini, terlihat seperti orang yang sakit jiwa atau mayat hidup. Bagaimana tidak, rambut indigo yang selalu terlihat rapi dan indah, kini terlihat kusut dan kusam, bagaikan rambut itu telah pudar akan keindahannya. Mata yang selalu menampilkan sepasang Amethyst yang indah, kini terlihat kosong dan membengkak di bagian kelopak mata bawahnya. Wajah yang selalu bersemu merah, kini terlihat begitu pucat. Hinata bagaikan telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya, dan itu semua dikarenakan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Naruto-kun.."

Kelopak mata itu kembali menyembunyikan sepasang Ametyst disana, membuat setetes airmata kembali membasahi pipi pucat Hinata. Ingatan wanita Hyuuga tersebut kembali ke dua minggu yang lalu, dimana semua kekacauan pada dirinya berawal dihari itu.

.

**Flashback in Flashback : ON**

.

Beberapa menit lagi kuliah akan berakhir. Semua orang yang ada di kelas sedang sibuk menulis materi kuliah yang tengah di pelajari hari itu. Namun tidak untuk si wanita Hyuuga yang ada di sana, Hyuuga itu hanya termenung menatap ke arah luar jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Seakan pemandangan di luar jendela tersebut lebih menarik untuk dilihat dibandingkan materi dari sesnseinya siang itu.

'Sudah lewat seminggu.. Naruto-senpai..'

Ya, sudah lewat seminggu Naruto tidak masuk kuliah. Setiap kali ia mendatangi kelas pemuda pirang itu, ia hanya menerima gelengan kepala dari teman terdekat Naruto, Kiba, sebagai tanda kalau pemuda itu tidak masuk kuliah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sudah beberapa kali hasrat wanita itu untuk menghubungi sang pria, namun selalu saja ia urungkan niat tersebut. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan bila suatu hari ia memiliki keberanian untuk menghubungi Naruto. Bertanya apa alasan pemuda itu tidak masuk kuliah lagi? Itu bukan urusannya. Mungkin saja senpainya tersebut memiliki urusan yang lebih penting dari kuliahnya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin mengganggu Naruto barang sekali pun. Ya, Hinata selalu berpikir seperti itu.

Namun sesuatu itu selalu saja berhasil meruntuhkan keyakinannya tentang alasan ketidakikutsertaan Naruto dalam perkuliahan semenjak seminggu lalu. Haruno Sakura. Ingatannya kembali ketika terakhir kali Hinata melihat Naruto, saat pemuda itu menggendong Sakura dengan wajah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Wajah yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran, kecemasan dan ketakutan. Saat itu, Naruto begitu saja melewati Hinata tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Hyuuga tersebut.

"-nata-chan.."

"..."

"Hinta-chan!"

"A-ah Ma-matsuri-chan, a-ada apa?"

Matsuri sedikit meninggikan suaranya untuk membawa kesadaran Hyuuga tersebut ke tempatnya. Akhir-akhir ini gadis bersurai coklat tersebut sering sekali mendapati temannya tengah melamun setiap kali wanita bersurai indigo tersebut kembali dari kelas Naruto.

"Naruto senpai lagi?"

"A-apa?"

Ternyata kesadaran Hinata belum kembali sepenuhnya. Meskipun tebakan Matsuri benar, namun Hinata masih saja terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa Hinata-chan sedang memikirkan Naruto senpai?"

"A-aku.."

Ya, ia tidak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau apa yang dikatakan Matsuri memang benar. Ia sangat mengkahwatirkan keadaan senpainya. Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan sampai sekarang ia tak pernah mendengar kabar dari orang tersebut. Berulang kali sahabatnya bahkan ia sendiri mendapati dirinya yang tengah termenung memikirkan sang senpai. Namun berulang kali pula ingatannya kembali ke saat terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto.

"Bagaiman kalau Hinata-chan datang ke tempat Naruto senpai?"

"A-apa?"

"_Nee, _ tidak apa-apa kan kalau Hinata-chan datang ke sana?"

Hinata terkejut dengan saran yang diajukan Matsuri padanya. Ia tidak yakin bisa melakukan hal itu, meskipun ia pernah mendatangi apartemen Naruto seorang diri. Namun saat itu berbeda. Saat itu sang pemilik apartementlah yang memintanya datang. Bukan atas kemauannya sendiri. Dan juga atas alasan apa ia mendatangi apartement Naruto? Menghubungi Naruto saja ia harus memberanikan dirinya, apalagi mendatangi orangnya langsung. Sungguh Hinata merasa kalau ia hanya akan mengganggu Naruto jika ia sampai melakukan itu.

"Ta-tapi Matsuri-chan, a-aku.."

Menyadari ketidakyakinan Hinata akan hal itu, Matsuri kembali meyakinkan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa! Hinata-chan pasti bisa. Kau kan sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto senpai, jadi tidak masalah jika Hinata-chan ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Ta-tapi a-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Hinata-chan harus bertemu dengan Naruto senpai. Kau tahu, aku mulai lelah melihat Hinata-chan yang sering termenung gara-gara senpai bodoh itu. Aku ingin sahabatku kembali seperti yang dulu."

Matsuri menatap Hinata dengan lembut, seakan ia sangat menginginkan sahabatnya kembali seperti yang pernah ia kenal sebelumnya

"Ma-matsuri-chan.. Um! I-iya, a-aku akan ke tempat Naruto senpai besok."

"Apa? Besok?"

"I-iya, besok."

"Tidak Hinata-chan! Kau harus ke tempat Naruto senpai hari ini juga."

Matsuri tidak setuju dengan rencana Hinata yang akan mendatangi Naruto besok. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Hinata. Jika hal ini ditunda, maka ia akan susah untuk menyakinkan Hinata lagi dari awal.

"Ta-tapi Matsuri-chan, hari ini kuliah sampai sore. Ti-tidak mungkin aku mendatanginya ha-hari ini"

"Hahhh..gara-gara memikirkan Naruto senpai kau bahkan lupa kalau sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Lihat hanya tinggal kita berdua disini."

"A-apa?"

Segera Hinata membawa pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, dan memang, hanya tinggal ia dan Matsuri saja di kelas tersebut.

"_Go-gomen _Matsuri-chan.."

"_Nee_, tidak apa. Jadi apa kau mau aku antarkan atau pergi sendiri?"

"U-um..a-aku pergi sendiri saja, _arigatou _Matsuri-chan."

.

.

* * *

.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berada di dalam lift menuju lantai tempat apartement Naruto. Dalam perjalanann, sang Hyuuga memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

'Apa..Apa yang harus aku katakan nanti..'

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Hinata begitu gelisah. Pikiran ini membuatnya tidak tenang. Sedikit keringat membasahi pelipis Hyuuga tersebut. Sampai akhirnya ia disadarkan oleh suara lift yang menandakan bahawa ia telah sampai di lantai yang menjadi tujuannya.

Tinggg..

Pintu lift terbuka. Namun Hinata tidak kunjung keluar dari sana. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergeser secenti pun.

'Apa aku kembali saja..a-aku..'

Kegelisahan semakin melingkupi pikiran dan hati sang Hyuuga. Namun sesuatu membuat Hyuuga itu tersadar akan sesuatu.

'Tidak apa-apa! Hinata-chan pasti bisa. Kau kan sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto senpai, jadi tidak masalah jika Hinata-chan ingin bertemu dengannya.'

Dukungan sang sahabat yang ia ingat, membuatnya sedikit mendapat keberanian untuk mengunjungi sang pujaan hati. Dengan keberanian yang ia dapat meskipun itu hanya sedikit, perlahan ia keluar dan meninggalkan lift tersebut.

Genggaman tangannya pada tas yang ia bawa semakin menguat. Dengan mantap ia berjalan ke pintu apartement Naruto.

Semakin dekat, semakin besar pula rasa kegelisahannya. Namun dibalik itu semua, ia masih memiliki rasa keberanian untuk menghadapi orang yang akan ia temui nanti.

Perlahan namun pasti, jarak ia dan pintu sang pemilik apartement semakin dekat. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat ia bisa melihat kalau pintu tersebut terbuka, sehingga menyisakan celah disana. Dengan segera ia menghampiri ganggang intu tersebut.

"Eh..terbuka?"

Kali ini ia tidak akan berpikir buruk lagi seperti saat ia pertama kali mendatangi apartement ini. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat dari senpainya tersebut, ceroboh. Sama seperti dirinya. Dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah Hinata, perlahan ia memasuki apartement tersebut. Sama seperti saat itu, tidak ada yang berubah dari ruangan yang ia lihat kini. Semua masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia datang.

"A-ano..senpai.."

Dengan suaranya yang begitu halus, ia mencoba memanggil si pemilik apartement. Namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia, ia tak kunjung mendengar sahutan dari Naruto.

Kembali ia lanjutkan langkahnya memasuki apartement tersebut, sampai akhirnya Hinata mendengar suara seseorang dari arah kamar Naruto. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu kamar tersebut yang kondisinya sama dengan pintu apartement yang ia lihat tadi. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang ia yakini adalah suara senpainya. Namun itu adalah suara yang berasal dari satu arah saja. Tidak ada suara orang lain yang membalas perkataan pemuda tersebut.

Semakin medekati pintu kamar Naruto, semakin jelas bagi Hinata bahwa pemuda itu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di teleponnya. Tak ingin mengganggu Naruto, Hinata hanya menunggu di luar kamar tersebut. Dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, membuat wanita Hyuuga tersebut sedikit banyak dapat melihat siluet Naruto yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur sembari memegang telepon genggamnya.

Sedikit bahagia menyusup di hati wanita tersebut, mengingat ia dapat melihat pemuda itu kembali dan ia dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja. Senyum terpatri di wajah itu, dan tidak lupa pula rona merah yang beberapa hari terakhir jarang muncul di wajahnya. Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba memukul kesadarannya, jika Naruto baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa ia tidak kuliah sejak seminggu lalu?

Pikirannya di penuhi dengan pertanyaan tentang alasan senpainya tidak mengikuti perkuliahan lagi sejak seminggu yang lau. Berbagai perkiraan muncul di otaknya. Namun hanya satu yang sangat kuat ia rasakan sebagai alasannya, Haruno Sakura.

Pikirannya terputus ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara senpainya yang semakin jelas ia dengar di banding beberapa detik lalu.

"Iya, Aku akan menikahinya."

'A-apa? Me-menikahinya? Siapa?'

Hinata mematung seketika. Mendengar senpainya yang akan menikah membuat tubuhnya seakan membeku disana. Namun pertanyaan siapa yang akan dinikahi oleh Naruto masih terproses dengan lancar dipikirannya.

"Umm, iya aku tahu. Karena itu, aku ingin _tou-sa__n _ datang di acara pernikahanku nanti."

'_T-tou-san_?'

"Hehe...iya, dia wanita yang baik. Dan aku jamin _tou-san _akan sangat menyukainya."

"..."

Hinata masih terdiam di sana. Masih berpikir siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup dari orang yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Yeahh..sedikit banyak dia sangat mirip dengan _kaa-san._"

'_Kaa-san.._'

"Iya, aku mengerti. _Jaa.._"

Percakapan terputus. Terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto kebahagiaan yang begitu besar dirasakan oleh pemuda tersebut. Hinata masih di sana, terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Wanita itu hanya bermain-main dengan pikirannya. Menebak-nebak siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

'Apakah..aku?'

Sedikit rasa bahagia menyusup di dadanya kala ia membayangkan jika orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto adalah dirinya. Ingin ia bertemu dan bertanya secara langsung keada Naruto apakah yang ia bayangkan itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Tanpa perintah, kedua tangan mungilnya bergerak menuju gangang pintu kamar tersebut. Namun sesuatu membuat ia menghentikan langkah kakinya yang ingin memasuki kamar Naruto.

Cklek..

"Hahh Segarny-"

'I-itu..'

"Naruto _no Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?"

Sepasang permata Amethyst itu membulat seketika sesaat pemilik permata itu mendengar sebuah suara yang ia yakini bukanlah suara dari senpainya yang bersurai pirang tersebut. Suara seorang perempuan, ya, Hinata yakin, yang ia dengar adalah suara seorang perempuan. Dan suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar Naruto. Tangan mungil itu sedikit bergetar di ganggang pintu kamar tersebut.

"E-eto..Sa-sakura-chan a-aku-"

'Sa-sakura senpai? Ke-kenapa?'

Tubuhnya mendadak seperti patung saat Naruto menyebutkan nama dari pemilik suara perempuan yang ia dengar beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Tu-tunggu!"

Brukk..

Dari celah sempit itu Hinata hanya dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang memandang ke arah lain. Ke arah dimana Sakura tengah melemparinya dengan bantal yang ada di kamar tersebut. Di sana, ia melihat Naruto yang perlahan berjalan ke tempat dari mana bantal-bantal itu di lemparkan. Sempitnya celah dari pintu yang terbuka itu membuat pandangan Hinata terbatas. Naruto yang sudah melewati batas celah pintu tersebut pun, telah menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Tangannya yang masih memegang kenop pintu pun semakin bergetar, membayangkan kedua senpainya berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah? Bukankah sudah ku bilang, jangan masuk ke kamar ini kalau aku sedang mandi, _Baka_!"

"Sa-sakura-chan! Te-tenanglah.. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Nyonya Uzumaki, eh? Ja-jadi tidak masalah kan kalau ak-"

"A-apa?! _BAKA_! Keluar!"

'A-apa.. Nyonya Uzumaki..'

Hinata hanya dapat mendengar itu semua, tanpa melihat bagaimana keadan dua orang yang ada di dalam sana. Setetes air mata jatuh dengan bebas dari permata Amethyst disana. Tangan yang semula menggenggam ganggang pintu itu telah kembali ke sisi pemiliknya, seakan kedua tangan mungil itu telah kehilangan kekuatannya. Kaki wanita Hyuuga tersebut bergetar hebat, seakan ia berdiri diatas sebuah tanah yang sedang mengalami gempa bumi. Salah satu tangan mungilnya bergerak menuju ke mulut sang Hyuuga guna menahan isakan yang hampir saja lolos dari sepasang bibirnya.

"Tu-tunggu Sa-sakura-chan!"

"Cepat keluar, Naruto _no baka_!"

Mendengar suara keduanya yang semakin mendekati pintu, membuat Hinata langsung tersadar, dan mencoba untuk meninggalkan tempatnya dengan segera. Dengan air mata masih mengalir dan semakin membasahi wajahnya, membuat pandangan gadis itu kabur dan tanpa sengaja menabrak sebuah meja kayu berukuran kecil di sana. Kejadian itu membuat sebuah bingkai photo berwarna coklat jatuh dan menutupi figura yang ada di dalamnya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, wanita itu terus saja berlari, seakan ia harus meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera.

Air mata itu semakin deras mengalir dari sepasang Amethystnya, ketika ia berhasil meninggalkan apartement Naruto dan berlari menuju lift yang sedang terbuka di sana. Mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar, namun rasa sakit di dada membuktikan bahwa itu semua adalah kenyataan.

'Naruto senpai.. kenapa..'

.

.

.

**Flashback in Flashback : OFF**

* * *

.

Semua terekam jelas di ingatan Hinata. Menikahinya..Haruno Sakura..Nyonya Uzumaki... Kata-kata itu seketika menghapus semua harapan yang ia bayangkan saat itu. Banyangannya menjadi seorang pendamping hidup yang saat itu Naruto bicarakan dengan _tou-san_nya. Hatinya hancur seketika, harapannya lenyap sudah. Sejak saat itu air mata tiada hentinya mengalir dari sepasang Amethyst miliknya barang sehari pun. Berkali-kali ia coba menyakinkan bahwa itu semua adalah mimpi buruk bagainya. Yang ia butuhkan adalah untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan semua akan berakhir. Namun sekali lagi, kenyataan menolak keyakinannya tersebut dan menyadarkan dirinya yang masih setia di tempat tidur sembari menatap sebuah photo yang menampilkan figure dirinya yang tengah dipeluk seorang pemuda pirang dari sisi samping tubuhnya.

"N-Naruto..hiks.."

Isakan yang menyayat hati itu kembali bebas dari bibir mungil Hinata yang sekarang terlihat sedikit memucat. Sang pemilik sepasang bibir tersebut kembali menggigit bibirnya, berusaha agar isakannya tidak lagi terdengar oleh siapa pun, termasuk dirinya. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Kondisinya sekarang sama saja dengan Naruto. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia meninggalkan kuliahnya. Bahkan sang sahabat pernah datang beberapa kali mengunjunginya dan memaksanya untuk kembali berkuliah. Saat itu, untuk menghadapi hidupnya yang menyedihkan saja ia sudah hampir tidak sanggup. Hyuuga Hinata telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya sejak saat itu.

Tetapi alasan untuk tidak membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir akan dirinya membuat wanita Hyuuga tersebut berusaha untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Ia tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam kekecewaan yang ia rasakan. Maka besok, sudah ia putuskan, ia akan kembali berkuliah dan berkumpul kembali bersama sahabatnya.

Tokk..Tokk..Tokk..

"Hinata-sama.._daijoubu ka_? Saya membawa makan malam untuk anda."

"A-ayame-san..I-iya aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu sebentar, a-aku akan datang."

Sekilas Hinata kembali menatap photo yang masih ada di tangannya dan untuk pertama kalinya, sebuah senyum tercipta di wajahnya, meskipun itu adalah senyum pilu. Detik berikutnya, tangan mungil itu membawa photo tersebut ke sebuah laci dari meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Perlahan benda tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya seiring tertutupnya lagi laci tersebut.

"Hinata-sama.."

"I-iya..A-aku datang."

Hinata sedikit merapikan rambutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang semakin terlihat mungil. Hinata tidak ingin terlihat begitu kacau saat ia bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya di rumah. Setelah merasa cukup dengan keadaannya, wanita Hyuuga tersebut pun berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya yang juga semakin terlihat mungil. Namun sesaat setelah ia berdiri, tiba-tiba ia merasa dunianya berputar, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas dan selanjutnya gelap.

Brukk..

"Hinata-sama.."

Merasa cukup lama bagi nona Hyuuga yang tidak kunjung membukakan pintu, membuat Ayame yang merupakan satu-satunya pembantu di rumah keluarga Hyuuga dan juga merupakan orang yang dipercayakan untuk menjaga Hinata kembali memanggil sang nona muda. Namun kali ini tidak ada sahutan seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Hal tersebut membuat Ayame menjadi sedikit khawatir. Kekhawatiran Ayame semakin membesar setelah ia mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam kamar Hinata.

Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan nampan berisi makan malan untuk sang nona di samping pintu kamar tersebut. Sedikit cemas, Ayame kembali memanggil nama Hinata.

"Hinata-sama.."

Masih sama, tak ada jawaban, dan itu membuat Ayame semakin khawatir akan keadaan salah seorang anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Dengan kegelisahan yang semakin membesar di hatinya, Ayame segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Hinata-sama.."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sedikit peluh membasahi pelipis Ayame. Ia coba menyingkirkan rasa khawatir yang semakin mengganjal di hatinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Hinata.

Tokk..Tokk..

"Hinata sama.."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Perlahan ia buka pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan..kosong. Ia tidak menemukan nonanya di dalam sana. Kembali ia ke kamar Hinata dan berjalan menuju teras yang ada di luar kamar wanita Hyuuga tersebut. Berharap sang nona sedang duduk menikmati angin malam seperti yang biasa dilakukan Hinata dulu.

Namun belum sampai ia menyetuh pintu pembatas antara teras dan kamar Hinata, Ayame di kejutkan dengan nonanya yang terkulai lemah dan tidak berdaya di karpet samping tempat tidurnya.

"A-a..Hi-hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!"

.

.

* * *

.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Bangunlah, ku mohon..Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!"

Setelah ayame menemukan Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri di kamarnya, dengan segera ia menghubungi Matsuri. Awalnya gadis bersurai coklat tersebut begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Ayame padanya. Di saat itu pula ia segera mendatangi rumah Hinata sesegera mungkin.

Dan disinilah ia, ayame dan beberapa suster yang membawa Hinata. Matsuri dan Ayame secara bergantian berusaha menyadarkan Hinata kembali, meskipun semua itu sia-sia.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Oh.. _Kami-sama_.. Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!"

'Hinata..'

Di depan pintu sebuah kamar pasien, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja keluar dari kamar pasien tersebut. Sekilas ia mendengar seseorang memanggil nama gadis Hyuuga yang beberapa minggu lalu mengganggu pikirannya.

Berusaha mencari asal sumber suara tersebut, ia edarkan sepasanng Obsidiannya ke segala penjuru arah. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat salah seorang yang cukup ia ketahui adalah salah satu sahabat Hyuuga tersebut. Pemuda itu melihat gadis bersurai coklat itu dan beberapa suster tengah membawa seseorang yang mungkin saja tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

Mereka melewati pemuda itu, sedangkan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut membulatkan matanya kala ia melihat bahwa Hyuuga Hinatalah yang terbaring lemah disana dengan kondisi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Sepasang Obsidian itu terus mengikuti kemana Hyuuga itu akan dibawa, sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke POV**

.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Oh.. _Kami-sama_.. Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!"

'Hinata..'

Samar-samar ku dengar seseorang menyembutkan nama itu. Nama dari Hyuuga yang beberapa minggu ini selalu mengganggu pikiranku sejak kejadian itu. Aku yang baru saja menjenguk _tou-san _mungkin merasa sedikit kelelahan sehingga membuatku sampai berhalusinasi. Namun hal itu tetap membuatku penasaran. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru arah, mencoba menemukan dari mana suara tersebut berasal. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat seseorang yang cukup familiar bagiku, gadis bersurai coklat muda yang tak ku ketahui namanya, namun sempat beberapa kali aku melihatnya bersama si gadis Hyuuga.

'Dia..'

Ku tatap lagi gadis itu, ia terlihat bersama beberapa suster yang sedang membawa seseorang yang mungkin saja tidak sadarkan diri. Terlihat dari caranya yang berteriak ke arah orang yang sedang ia dan beberapa suster itu bawa. Perlahan namun pasti mereka semakin dekat dengan tempat dimana aku berdiri saat ini. Mereka lewat di depanku dan sepertinya gadis itu juga tak menyadari keberadaanku. Namun rasa penasaran membawaku untuk melihat siapa orang yang membuat gadis bersurai coklat tersebut begitu khawatir.

Obsidianku membulat seketika setelah melihat gadis Hyuuga yang beberapa menit lalu ku dengar namanya tengah terbaring lemah dengan kondisi yang begitu mengkhawatirkan. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat begitu lemah.

Mataku terus mengikuti kemana mereka akan membawa Hyuuga tersebut, sampai akhirnya aku melihat mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan untuk pasien.

.

Lama ku berdiri di tempatku, menunggu dokter dan gadis berambut coklat itu meninggalkan Hinata di sana. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hyuuga itu. Hyuuga yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Hyuuga yang selalu melihat Naruto, dan bahkan sedikit pun ia tidak pernah melihatku. Dan satu hal yang akhirnya ku ketahui, Hyuuga itu berbeda.

Penantianku tidak sia-sia, akhirnya gadis berambut coklat itu keluar dari ruangan Hyuuga bersama beberapa suster dan dokter. Sesantai mungkin ku coba berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Hyuuga itu dirawat, meskipun rasa ingin tahuku akan kondisinya begitu besar.

Sesampainya aku di pintu kamarnya, dengan perlahan kumasuki kamar tersebut. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Hyuuga yang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang terdapat di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan tubuhnya semakin terlihat mungil dimataku. Perlahan ku mendekat pada sosok yang terbaring di sana. Berjalan ke sisi kiri Hyuuga tersebut.

Hyuuga itu masih menutup matanya yang terlihat membengkak pada bagian kelopak mata bawahnya. Ku pandang lagi wajahnya yang pucat seperti putih salju. Apa ia merasa kedinginan? Ku bawa tanganku ke wajah yang tengah tertidur dengan damai tersebut. Ku rasakan wajahnya sedikit dingin. Ku bawa lagi tanganku yang lain ke tangannya. Sudah ku duga, tanganku terlihat jauh lebih besar dari tangannya. Dengan sangat hati-hati ku genggam tangan mungil itu, dan sama saja, tangan itu juga terasa dingin. Padahal kamar ini telah dipasang penghangat ruangan seperti tempat _tou-san _ku di rawat. Lalu kenapa ia masih dingin?

Perlahan ku dudukkan diriku di atas sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan di sampingnya. Tanganku masih menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Ku coba untuk memberikan rasa hangat yang ada padaku untuknya. Namun ku rasa itu belum cukup. Tangan itu masih saja terasa dingin. Perlahan kubawa tangan mungil itu ke wajahku. Ku letakkan tangannya yang dingin ke sisi wajahku, mencoba untuk menyerap rasa dinginnya dan menggantikannya dengan rasa hangat.

Sedangkan tanganku yang lain masih setia menangkup pipinya yang terlihat begitu pucat.

"Hyuuga Hinata… Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**^^Review Please^^**

**WARNING : Untuk chapter depan, akan hamba jelaskan apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. ****Dan alasan mengapa saat pertama kali melihat Hinata, Sasuke langsung mengenalnya! Ikutin terus yaaa ^/^**

Pheww akhirnya hamba berhasil mengupdate chapter 8 ini. Hamba minta maaf kalau hamba sudah satu bulan tidak update lagi, dan itu dikarenakan berbagai alasan sebenarnya. Ya salah satunya, hamba tak punya uang untuk beli pulsa modem. Soalnya hamba lagi menikmati holiday hamba selam 3 bulan, jadi wajar aja kalau tidak ada pemasukan selama 3 bulan ini *eh kok curhat pulak T^T* . Dan juga hamba minta maaf kalau chapter ini sedikit hancur *sedikit? Emang hancur kok* Meskipun holiday, hamba memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan, jadi mohon dimaklumi aja yaaa :3 Dan terima kasih buat semua review yang hamba dapat mengenai chapter 7. Hamba minta maaf kalau hamba tidak bisa membalas semua previewnya dan juga mengenaibkonfliknya sama dengan beberapa fanfict yang pernah hamba atau reader baca di fanfic-fanfic lain. Tapi ini murni langsung terpikir sama hamba saat membuat fanfic ini. Jadi hamba mohon maaf yaa :3. Dan sekali lagi hamba minta maaf karena terlalu banyak bacot dan terlalu banyak minta maafnya.


End file.
